Una Cancion Inesperada
by aliena1818
Summary: Fanfiction moderno tipo Americano traducido
1. Chapter 1

William Darcy estaba teniendo un mal día.

Cualquier pasajero que dispusiera de un billete para el vuelo United 853 le habría encantado estar en sus zapatos, un par de mocasines cosidos a mano italianos , pulidos con un brillo impecable. Podría haber encontrado docenas de voluntarios para intercambiar su asiento de primera clase que guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta azul marino hecha a la medida. Y seguro que a algunos de sus compañeros de viaje masculinos les habria encantado ser el centro de tantas miradas de admiración mayormente femeninas.

Pero William parecía ajeno a su suerte. Un ceño parecía permanentemente grabado en su rostro cuando se inclinó hacia delante en una silla de plástico duro, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Su cabeza se inclinó como si su cuello no pudiera soportar el peso de sus pensamientos.

_¡Qué maravillosa manera de comenzar este viaje¡,_ pensó. Un suspiro y enterró el rostro entre las manos y se frotó la frente.

Sus problemas habían comenzado temprano, demasiado temprano. Su despertador le había impresionado despierto a las cuatro y media, una hora de malisima para levantarse, pero peor para un noctámbulo como William. No importa que él haya sido el que pusiera la alarma.

No estaba seguro de cuántas veces había golpeó el botón de la alarma del despertador en castigo por sus malos modales, pero a las cinco la señora Reynolds llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio para anunciar que el desayuno estaba esperando. La promesa de una taza de cafélo hizo sentarse en la cama, pero repentinamente se hundió de nuevo en las almohadas, agobiado por una ola de mareo. En el momento en que salió de la cama, ya era demasiado tarde para el desayuno, una ducha, o incluso el café. Afortunadamente, la Sra. Reynolds siempre metia un termo en el coche para que le fortifican en las tareas de la mañana.

El trayecto desde el aeropuerto JFK a Manhattan había seguido una espiral descendente. Allen, el conductor de William, había luchado con valentía para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Desafortunadamente, los cambios bruscos de carril no compatibilizaban muy bien con los intentos de Guillermo a firmar unos papeles de última hora. Dudaba si alguien distinguiria el garabato de un borracho con su firma.

Y después de toda la prisa frenética, subio corriendo las escaleras del aeropuerto atropellando a varias personas sólo para enterarse de que su vuelo se retrasó. Al carecer de la energía para dar marcha atrás a la Red Carpet Club, su habitual refugio del ruido y las multitudes en la terminal, que se había desplomado en la silla más cercana.

-Ah, bueno-murmuró en voz baja. Por lo menos este día no puede empeorar más.

Él debería haber sabido que era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Casi inmediatamente, oyó el sonido de insistente carraspeo, como un par de negro zapatos de tacón entraron en su campo visual. Una mirada hacia arriba revelo un impermeable Burberry y una mano llevaba un anillo de diamantes grandes, y encima de eso, un par de ojos muy abiertos y una boca abierta. Sus siguientes palabras confirmó sus temores.

-Perdone ¿usted no es William Darcy? ¿El concertista de piano?

-Sí.-Respondió en un tono cortante sin hacer contacto visual.

- Siento mucho la molestia, pero mi nombre es Linda Hopewell y soy un gran fan. ¡Es usted un artista maravilloso!

-Gracias-murmuró. Nunca sabia qué decir cuando los fansse acercaban.

-Tengo todas sus grabaciones, dijo Linda, cerca de la hiperventilación, "Y le he visto en concierto tantas veces, que he perdido la cuenta." ¡Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que realmente sea usted!

Torció la boca en una sonrisa tímida._._ -Me alegro de que haya disfrutado de mis actuaciones. _"Ahora, vete" _ penso_._

-Nunca me perdonaré si no lo hago.¿Podría mi esposo tomarme una foto con usted ?

Apenas ahogó un gemido. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle que, el día que peor se sentía tendria una improvisada sesión de fotos?. Se imaginó cómo de descuidado se deberia verse con las manchas de café en su camisa, su pelo ondulado sin lavar y su mandíbula cuadrada sin afeitar .Sin embargo, Richard siempre le recuerda que debe ser cortés con sus fans.. Se levantó de un salto con un suspiro. - "Muy bien".

-"Oh, muchas gracias!

Linda llamo frenéticamente a un hombre calvo, con gafas sentado en el otro lado de la zona de embarque, que resultó ser su marido. Se acercó, saco una cámara, y jugueteó con ella por lo que parecieron horas.. Mientras tanto, Linda charlaban sobre los conciertos que había asistido y el CD que deseó haber traído para que él pudiera firmarlo.

Buscando una distracción, recorrió la multitud en la zona de embarque.

Una mujer joven con una mochila colgada sobre un hombro paseaba, detrás de Bob mientras seguía jugando con la cámara.. Después de una primera ojeada, sus ojos se voltearon de nuevo hacia Guillermo. Ella lo miró por un momento, y luego sus ojos se agrandaron.

Ella parecía tener dieciocho o diecinueve años, probablemente una de esas groupies estudiantes de música. Su rostro carecía de maquillaje, y su masa espesa de pelo oscuro, rizado, estaba recogido en una cola. Llevaba una holgada y blanca camisa arrugada sobre una falda. Estaba a punto de desviar la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron y una chispa de electricidad salto entre ellos. Sus ojos eran extraordinarios, una fresca sombra de los vinos verdes espumosos, con energía e inteligencia. No quería mirar, pero no podía obligarse a mirar hacia otro lado.

- ¿ Señor Darcy? Bob está listo para tomar una foto. "

Las palabras de Linda rompió el hechizo. William trato de hacer una mueca que pareciera una agradable sonrisa.

- "Diga 'Tchaikovsky!" Bromeó Bob

William parpadeó, momentáneamente cegado por el flash, y Linda lo agarró el brazo. "Oh, yo simplemente no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente! La imagen se verá maravillosa en la página principal de su sitio web! "


	2. Chapter 2

Cinco horas más tarde se quitó los auriculares y los dejó caer en su regazo. Se frotó las sienes.

Por vigésima vez, se preguntó qué impulso masoquista le había llevado a tomar un vuelo temprano a San Francisco, en lugar de uno a una hora civilizada. La alegre voz de Charles, se hizo un hueco en su dolorida cabeza, "Trata de llegar a la hora del almuerzo para poder ponernos al día antes de todas nuestras cosas. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. " Parecía una buena idea en ese momento.

Pero ahora, el almuerzo era la última cosa en la que William quería pensar. Las constantes turbulencias de las últimas dos horas habían intensificado su dolor de cabeza. Peor aún, su estómago había forjado una alianza secreta con su cabeza.

Gimió mientras el avión se tambaleaba .El sudor le humedecía la piel, la cabeza latía, y juro que no se reduciría a utilizar de la bolsa para el mareo en el bolsillo del asiento. Llamó a la azafata. Ella apareció al instante, alisándose el pelo, con una sonrisa alegre pegada en la cara.

-¿Sí, señor Darcy? ¿Puedo ayudarle?

-¿Podría usted por favor, tráeme un vaso de refresco de jengibre? Su madre había jurado que el jengibre resolvía el malestar de estomago.

-Por supuesto-gorjeó ella.- Yo ya vuelvo.

Regresó un minuto después, moviendo la cabeza con tristeza.

-"Lo siento mucho, no tenemos nada con jengibre. ¿Hay algo más que podría conseguir?

Se preguntó qué más podría funcionar, pero se negó a revelar su enfermedad al pedirle consejo. "No, gracias." ¿Cuando llegaremos al destino? "

-"En poco más de una hora." Ella vaciló y luego añadió: "¿Esta seguro de que no le puedo conseguir algo? Se ve pálido. "

Estaba a punto de responder cuando el avión se sacudió de nuevo. William apretó el estómago. Cerrando los ojos, tomó varias respiraciones lentas y profundas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la encontró mirando con simpatía. "¿Estás bien?", Preguntó ella.

"Sí, gracias, estoy bien-mintió él, molesto porque su voz sonaba débil. Como figura pública tenia una reputación que proteger, por el bien de su carrera y de su apellido.

Los dolores de cabeza, sin duda, fueron causadas por el estrés y la falta de sueño. Tal vez pudiera descansar próximo fin de semana! OH no ¡El recital de Boston ¡

Se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, escuchando el zumbido de los motores a reacción y los ronquidos de su compañero de asiento. Un par de brillantes ojos verdes bailaban en su mente, y se centró en ellos tanto que finalmente ese pensamiento derivo en un sueño ligero.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth Bennet estaba teniendo un gran día.

La cola del vuelo 853 estaba tan calentita y congestionada como un coche cerrado en un día de verano. Además de eso, fue introducida en un asiento del medio en la parte trasera del avión, entre dos hombres altos que se sentían con derecho a ocupar la mitad de su asiento, así como de sus propios asientos. Sin embargo, estas molestias no pudieron sofocar su excitación. Ella estaba de camino a casa para la boda de Jane, y nada más le importaba.

Su día había comenzado temprano-la furgoneta del SuperShuttle la levantó mucho antes del amanecer. Pero ella estaba de camino a casa! Hacía casi seis meses desde que había visto a su familia, por última vez. A causa de la gran de lucha por ser actriz y cantante en Nueva York, apenas podía sobrevivir dignamente y rara vez podía permitirse el lujo de volar.

Presupuesto ajustado o no, faltar a la boda de Jane no era una opción. Elizabeth había buscado un segundo empleo como camarera para pagarse el billete de avión... Cada noche se arrastró a casa desde el restaurante a los pies doloridos, anhelando un baño de burbujas relajantes.

Pero mañana, cuando se pusiera de pie al lado de Jane en la iglesia, todo valdría la pena. Jane merecía esta felicidad más que nadie en el planeta. No es de extrañar que Jane haya encontrado un hombre maravilloso que la adore, mientras que Isabel hacía tiempo que había perdido toda esperanza de convertirse en un cisne.

La boda de Jane, una visita a su familia y un posible puesto de trabajo de profesora en casa fueron todas buenas razones para un caso de debilidad. Pero eso no era todo! ¡William Darcy estaba en el avión!

Cuando muchas niñas de su edad babeaban por Luke Perry en _Beverly Hills 90210,_ Elizabeth soñaba con William Darcy. Se peleaba constantemente con Charlotte Lucas, su compañera de habitación de secundaria, por el control del reproductor de CD de su dormitorio. Charlotte insistía en poner la reproducción de Isaak _Chris's_ Heart _Shaped World_ constantemente, mientras que Elizabeth ponía la grabación de William Darcy de Rachmaninoff Concierto para piano n º 2 en cada oportunidad.

Ella había mantenido la calma en un primer momento, aunque sus ojos se habían pegado a él. _Y entonces..._ Su mirada, intensa y examinadora , se habían cerrado sobre ella, y ya no podía respirar. El momento termino tan abruptamente como comenzó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y exhalo sonoramente a través de la nariz. Por supuesto que no la había mirado a ella. Se lo habría imaginado. Probablemente habría estado mirando distraídamente a lo lejos y ni siquiera habría reparado en ella. Ella debería estar trabajando en su tesis, no perder tiempo en ensoñaciones sin sentido. _Como si William Darcy tuviera el menor interés en ti._


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth sintió un arrebato de entusiasmo al bajar del avión. El aire fresco y los espacios abiertos de la terminal fueron una delicia, después de seis horas hacinada como sardina en lata. Se encuentro de pie al lado de Jane, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, se lanzó hacia ella.

Después de una primera ronda de abrazos y saludos, Isabel dio un paso atrás e inspeccionado su hermana.

- Te ves radiante, como una novia debe de estar.

- Estoy tan feliz, Lizzie. ¡Y ahora que estás aquí todo es perfecto!

Las hermanas se abrazaron de nuevo. Entonces se pusieron en marcha para recoger el equipaje de Elizabeth.

- ¿A que no adivinas quien viajaba en el vuelo?

- ¿Quién?

- ¡William Darcy! Lo vi en la zona de embarque en el aeropuerto JFK, posando para una foto con una fan.

El gesto pensativo que Jane hizo no fue la reacción que Elizabeth esperaba.

- Ojala hubiera sabido que iba a ser en su vuelo.

Elizabeth arrugó la nariz. -¿Por qué te preocupas por los planes de viaje de William Darcy?

- Decidí guardar esta noticia, Lizzie , William Darcy va a ser el padrino de Charles.

El grito de Elizabeth llamó la atención de varios transeúntes. Ella apretó los labios y logró contenerse mientras Jane le ofrecía una breve explicación. Cuando llegaron a la zona de recogida de equipaje, arrastró Jane a una esquina y dejó caer la mochila con un ruido sordo.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés a punto de casarte con un hombre cuyo mejor amigo es William Darcy!

Jane asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tenía el presentimiento de que te iba a impresionar.

- ¿Y estás segura de que es _William Darcy, el pianista famoso? _

- Por supuesto que estoy segura. Te he oído hablar de él con bastante frecuencia, e incluso me arrastraste a verlo en concierto una vez. ¿O fueron dos veces?

- Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Él es un músico extraordinario.

Elizabeth cogió el brazo de Jane. ¿Cómo conociste a Charles? Me lo tienes que contar todo. Tratando de cambiar de tema.

Nos conocimos en Nueva York, en Juilliard."

- Charles se graduó en Juilliard?" Cejas de Elizabeth se disparó.Nunca lo mencionaste.

- Se fue dos años después y obtuvo un grado de negocios en el sur de California. Él quería ser un músico profesional, pero su padre…., bueno, ya te hablare de el después.

- ¿Qué instrumento toca Charles?

- Sobre todo toca el saxofón. Mientras estaba en Nueva York comenzó a crear un grupo de jazz.

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza. - Apuesto a que William era el pianista.

- ¡Eso es! Charles dijo que a los padres de William no les gustaba que "perdiera" su tiempo en el jazz cuando estaba estudiando para una carrera de música clásica, pero William amaba el jazz tanto como Charles.

- Por eso todos los vises de William son generalmente solos de jazz. Es una de sus marcas.

- De todos modos-continuó Jane-, él y Charles no se han visto mucho en los últimos años, pero han mantenido el contacto. Tuvimos suerte de que pudiera venir en plazo tan corto de tiempo.

- ¿Y no te dijo cuando llegaba a la ciudad?

- Dijo que entraría a la ciudad por su cuenta. Es una lástima, podríamos haberle dado una vuelta por la ciudad.

Elizabeth se rió ante la idea del concertista de piano famoso embutido en el asiento trasero del Honda Civic de Jane. "Oh, por favor." Probablemente nunca montado en nada más pequeño que una limusina en toda su vida.

- Eso puede ser cierto, pero quiero que sepa lo mucho que apreciamos su presencia aquí con nosotros.

Elizabeth todavía no podía creerlo. - Así que voy a caminar por el pasillo del brazo de William Darcy, y bailar con él en la boda.

Entonces Elizabeth le vio apoyado en una columna, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su cabello ondulado estaba atractivamente despeinado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con el rostro inmóvil, un vivo retrato de la belleza masculina clásica. Mientras lo contemplaba con fascinación impotente, abrió los ojos y escrutó la multitud, como si él sintiera todo el control. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella por segunda vez ese día, y su aliento se quedo atrapado en su garganta... Una vez más, el calor de su penetrante mirada parecía deslizarse por su cuerpo.

- Es muy guapo, no hay duda-murmuró Jane.

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza. La palabra "guapo" no le hacia justicia... Incluso a distancia, irradiaba un magnetismo que le hizo cosquillear la piel.

La cinta transportadora de las maletas chirrío, y devolvió del ensimismamiento a Lizzie, las maletas empezaron a dar lucho a través de la multitud hacia la banda transportadora y fue a buscar su bulto.

- Antes de irnos quiero que me lo presentes - dijo Jane. - Si se da cuenta más tarde de que estábamos aquí y ni siquiera saluda, seguramente pensaría que hemos sido terriblemente groseras. Además, quiero asegurarme de que tiene transporte a la ciudad.

-Oh, no, no vamos a molestarlo. - El estómago de Elizabeth se apretó- Seguramente esta muy cansado del viaje.

- Jane dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. - Ven conmigo, no habrá ningún problema. Me voy a casar con su mejor amigo, después de todo.

Elizabeth abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero Jane ya había comenzado ha caminar en su dirección. Elizabeth. William sacó una maleta de la cinta transportadora y lo dejó caer junto a él, de espaldas a Jane.

- Perdone ¿señor Darcy? Gritó Jane a través de la gente.

William no reaccionó en un primer momento. Finalmente, se volvió lentamente y la miró. Los mismos ojos que habían quemado a Elizabeth unos minutos antes ahora estaban fríos. El dijo: - Le pido perdón, pero no puedo firmar autógrafos ahora. Le ruego me disculpe.

Tomó su maleta y se alejó, dejando con la boca abierta a Jane.

- ¡¿Por qué, es tan desagradable este hombre?- Exclamó Elizabeth. -Creo que el talento y los buenos modales no necesariamente van de la mano."

El rostro de Jane estaba pálido y el labio inferior le temblaba. - No, Lizzie, fue mi culpa. Tenías razón, no debería haberlo abordado así en un lugar público.

Miró a William, que se quedó mirando a lo lejos con una mirada de intensa concentración. - Incluso si quisieras un autógrafo, ¿qué pasa? ¿No puede disponer de unos segundos para una tarea sumamente importante?

- ¡Pero, Lizzie, es famoso¡

- Eso no le da derecho a tratarte así. ¡Espera que descubra como se comporto con la novia de su mejor amigo! - Por el rabillo del ojo, Elizabeth vio levantarse a William lentamente de la silla y girar hacia la salida.

- Lizzie, por favor se agradable. Puede que no nos reconozcan más tarde, dudo que se haya fijado. No quiero que él se sienta avergonzado.

- Vamos-dijo Jane, acariciando el brazo de Elizabeth - Vamos a almorzar. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

Elizabeth no respondió, distraída por la visión de William caminando delante de ellas a través de las puertas de salida automática. Miró a Jane y murmuró: -Aunque sea muy desagradable , no podemos negar que esos pantalones le quedan muy bien.- Elizabeth y Jane se disolvieron en carcajadas a medida que salían del aeropuerto y se dirigían hacia el coche de Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

El motor del deportivo de color rojo brillante BMW Z3 comenzó a gemir en señal de protesta o de vergüenza. Acarició el tablero de instrumentos con simpatía.

- Lo siento, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora. Todavía mareado como consecuencia de un mareo en el aeropuerto, no podía arriesgarse a ir más rápido.

Rara vez conducía. En su casa de Nueva York, Darcy incluyo al conductor, y la realización de viajes de William generalmente lo hacia en una limusina alquilada.

Si hubiera sabido que iba a tener que controlar los ruidos del motor bajo el capó, le podría haber hablado a Sonia para alquilar una limusina. Pero el fin de semana acaba de empezar, y ya se sentía mejor._ Aire fresco, sol, y descansar un poco, eso es todo lo que necesito._

Hace media hora no había sido tan optimista. Cuando se inclinó sobre la cinta transportadora de equipaje para recoger su maleta, el mundo se disolvió. Había necesitado toda de su concentración para permanecer de pie mientras buscaba frenéticamente un lugar para sentarse y descansar. En una demostración impresionante de la Ley de Murphy, un aficionado había elegido ese preciso momento de acercarse a él.

Sabía que había sido brusco con ella, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era impensable confesarle su malestar diciéndole:- Perdóneme, pero si no me siento probablemente voy a desmayarme.- _Además, ¿Qué es hoy? ¿El día de abordar a William Darcy?_ Apenas se había recuperado de su encuentro con Linda y su marido fotógrafo.

Y no eran los únicos que lo había reconocido, la chica de los ojos verdes. _._ Durante su lucha por recuperar el equilibrio, los ojos brillaron en su dirección _No es más que una desconocida que me vio en el aeropuerto._ _¿Por qué me debe importar su opinión?_ Pero le molestó al descubrir que le importaba.

William Darcy llegó al Ritz-Carlton. Se sentía como la encarnación viviente de la expresión, "un hombre nuevo." Una pequeña siesta, una ducha, y una muda de ropa habían borrado los últimos restos de sus tribulaciones.

El maître le mostró una mesa en un rincón, bajo la sombra de los árboles. Estiró sus largas piernas y alternó entre leer los menús y mirando distraídamente a la fuente en el centro de la terraza. Los suaves sonidos de las salpicaduras subrayaron el murmullo suave de las voces de las mesas cercanas.

Varios minutos después, estaba sentado bebiendo un vaso de té helado y devorando una pequeña hogaza de pan recién horneado. Miró su reloj y luego vio a Charles Bingley caminaba rápidamente por la terraza, con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Will! Dios, que alegría verte!

- Hola, Charles.

Charles ignoro la mano tendida de William y en su lugar lo envolvió en un abrazo William se levanto y devolvió el abrazo a Charles. Pocas veces se dejaba ver dando muestras de afecto en publico, esta era una excepción.

- Lo siento se me hizo tarde. - dijo Charles mientras se sentaban. - Realmente traté de llegar a tiempo. Pero…

- Lo sé.- dijo William sonriendo.- Cuando estas haciendo un millón de cosas a la vez, es difícil llegar a tiempo a cualquier cita. No te esperaba hasta por lo menos a las 2 PM, así que realmente he llegado a tiempo.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos. Una vez que hubo recogido los menús y se fue, Charles le preguntó: - ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

- Un desastre tras otro.- Dijo Darcy lanzando un suspiro

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Me encontré con tres fans.

- Ah, la vida de un símbolo sexual de la música clásica.

- No esta vez.

- Niega todo lo que quieras - dijo Charles, sonriendo.-Pero tú sabes que es verdad, y no sólo _la revista Newsweek*_ te llama así. Las mujeres que ni siquiera saben cómo se escribe 'concertó' te miran, y de pronto son grandes fans de la música clásica. Ellas compran todos tus CDs y les dan la lata a sus maridos y novios para que las lleven a tus conciertos

- No te preocupes. Uno de ellos era una mujer lo bastante mayor como para ser mi madre que no podía dejar de hablar de ordenadores. ¡Quería una foto de mi pagina Web¡

- Tienes un sitio Web?

William se encogió de hombros. – Evidentemente, ella dijo que era la Webmistress.

- Mi amigo tecno fóbico-dijo Charles, riéndose entre dientes- El único tipo que conozco que no tiene una dirección de correo electrónico.

- Oh, sí la tengo hago.- Dijo William con una sonrisa satisfecha

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- La tengo desde hace un par de años Pero casi nunca se la doy a nadie.

- ¿Con qué frecuencia revisas tu correo electrónico? -Preguntó Charles, levantando una ceja

- Nunca. Eso es trabajo de Sonia.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Pero de todos modos, de nuevo a la Webmistress. . Dijo que quería una foto.

- Sí. Y allí estaba yo, apenas despierto, con manchas de café en mi camisa nueva.

- Charles se echó a reír. - Tú y tu obsesión por el vestuario! Si no tienes cuidado, la gente comenzará a darte instrucciones de cómo llegar a la calle Castro*.

- Muy gracioso. "Dijo William con fingida consternación. Después de casi quince años, estaba acostumbrado a las intencionadas burlas de su amigo.

- Sólo estoy diciendo que por tu aspecto bonachón, nunca te has casado, un tipo sensible artísticamente, impecablemente vestido... aunque debo admitir que no puede ser muy agradable verte en un bar de ambiente, todo vestido en cuero o látex. - Una sonrisa pícara arrugado rostro de Charles. –

William hizo una mueca. - Cuando estaba a punto de salir del aeropuerto, una mujer se acercó para pedirme un autógrafo.

- ¿Cómo era?

-¿Una bonita rubia? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada .Y qué hay de la fan número tres? ¿Qué hizo ella?

-Nada en particular.-Dijo Darcy mirando con especial interés sus zapatos-

- ¡Ajá! ¿Y tienes una cita con la Srta. Nada en particular para la noche del sábado, después de la boda?

- Por supuesto que no. No tengo una relación amorosa con los fans. Ya lo sabes.

Charles cerró los ojos. -Sí, lo sé. Todo el mundo sabe eso.- Dijo Charles con una sonrisa indulgente. – Sólo te estoy dando un mal rato. ¿Pero no te vuelve loco saber que puedes tener una mujer distinta cada noche si quisieras?

- Si yo quisiera. Pero no quiero. Tu mas que nadie deberías entenderlo, después de todo, eres tu el que se va a casar.

La cara de Charles se suavizo

- Háblame de ella.

-Jane es la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca.

William sonrió.- Por supuesto que lo es.-

-No, lo digo en serio. Alta, esbelta, rubia, ojos azules. Una verdadera chica californiana

- Seguro que se parecen a Barbie y Ken.

- Charles sonrió. - No eres el primero en decir eso.-

-¿En qué trabaja ella?

- Es abogada. Pero olvida todos los estereotipos, ella no es nada de eso. Es amable, gentil y sincera. Y tenemos toneladas de cosas en común. Nos gusta correr maratones y jugar al tenis, y yo voy a enseñarle a navegar en nuestra luna de miel.

- Suena maravilloso- respondió William cortésmente. -¿Cómo se conocieron?

- En una carrera de 10 Km. a principios de febrero. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces

- Entonces, no llevan conociéndose mucho tiempo... cuando hablamos por teléfono, sonaba como si la conocieras de toda la vida.

- Fue amor a primera vista. Yo sabía que ella era la elegida.

William frunció el ceño el carácter impulsivo de Charles lo metía con frecuencia en problemas. -¿Trabaja en una gran empresa?-

- Ella tiene su propio buffet, pero es más bien pequeño. Por supuesto que tendrá que dejarlo con el tiempo, cuando nos vayamos a Los Ángeles.

-¿Te vas a Los Ángeles?

- No de inmediato. A Jane le gusta mucho San Francisco, y a mi también.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se van?

Mi padre insiste. Él quiere que vayamos allá cuando regresemos de la luna de miel inmediatamente pero intentare retrasarlo unos seis meses. – La mirada de Charles se iluminó mientras continuaba.- Me imagino que voy a seguir retrasándolo unos meses, y así conseguiremos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo.

- ¿Jane se lleva bien con tus padres?

Charles vaciló.- Ellos sólo se han reunido una vez, un fin de semana en abril. Pero estoy seguro que les encantará una vez que lleguen a conocerla mejor.

_En otras palabras, no._ - ¿Y su familia?-

- Ellos viven en Cupertino*. Su padre es un ingeniero de fábrica para una empresa de informática. Su madre es... muy cariñosa. Es una gran familia, Jane es la mayor de cinco chicas

- ¿Y que dicen tus padres de eso?

Charles dijo con un suspiro. -Padre sigue insistiendo en que Jane me quiere por mi dinero.-

- ¿Es una posibilidad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Jane me ama. ¿Por qué nadie cree eso?

- Estoy seguro de que así es. Pero no puedo dejar de recordar algunas de las chicas que te perseguían y que en ocasiones casi te han atrapado cuando estábamos en Juilliard.

-¡Vale, vale¡ - dijo Charles.- ¡Antes era una especie de ingenuo! ¡Pero, vamos, eso fue hace años! Además ya te he dicho que Jane tiene su propio bufete. No es que ella haya estado esperando que un marido rico apareciera.

William sonrió a la ingenuidad de su amigo. - Casi cualquier mujer espera encontrar un buen partido. Aunque la mayoría de las mujeres de nuestro círculo social tienen recursos propios, siempre están buscando algo más.-

- Bueno, pues Jane no es de los de "nuestro social círculo ", como tú los llamas. Es por eso que mi padre no está contento. Ha estado tratando de casarme con las hijas de sus socios durante años.

William asintió con simpatía. A menudo tenía que resistir el mismo tipo de presión de su abuela.

Mi padre está obsesionado con la idea de que Jane es una caza-fortunas.- continuó Charles.- Él quería que ella firmara un acuerdo prematrimonial."

- Eso parece razonable.

Charles miró a William. - ¡Estás bromeando¡ ¿Quieres que comience a planear el divorcio, cuando ni siquiera me he casado?

- ¿Entonces no han firmado un acuerdo?

- No

- Me sorprende que tu padre haya accedido a renunciar al acuerdo prematrimonial.

- No lo ha hecho -murmuró Charles en tono conspirativo, inclinándose hacia delante

-William se removió en su silla.- No entiendo.

- Él me dio un acuerdo prematrimonial y me dijo que Jane a firmara el documento. Nuestro abogado en Los Ángeles piensa que el abogado de San Francisco tiene la copia firmada, y viceversa. Por el momento mi padre no sabe nada, la boda se llevara a cabo y ya será demasiado tarde.

- Pero, Charles, no puedes hacer eso.

Charles levantó la barbilla. - Sí, puedo.

- Pero la empresa familiar esta en juego. Tus padres y hermanas podrían verse afectados si el matrimonio fracasa.

- No será así.- Charles se sentó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. - Y no quiero hablar más de ello.

Su comida llegó, y comieron en silencio. William apenas probó la comida. Charles se enamoró en el pasado de forma sencilla e imprudentemente a menudo. Y su disertación con respecto al acuerdo prematrimonial estaba destinada a causarle problemas tarde o temprano.

Charles finalmente rompió el silencio opresivo e introdujo un tema más seguro. - ¿Qué tipo de coche has alquilado?"

- Un Z3.- Dijo William tragando un bocado de pez espada.

- Buena elección. Pero Jane no estaba contenta de que quisieras que te recogiéramos en el aeropuerto. Está preocupada por ser una buena anfitriona. Tampoco esta contenta de que te vayas quedar aquí en el Ritz en lugar de en mi casa conmigo.

- Me pareció mejor, no quiero molestar y seguro que tu familia estar allí.

- En otras palabras, no quieres estar cerca de Caroline. Sabía elección.

-Lo siento, Charles.

- No te preocupe. Soy yo el que debe disculparse, por tener una hermana tan…. prepotente.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto

- Es una lástima, porque resulta que tengo un montón de sitio en mi casa. En el último momento mis padres decidieron quedarse en el hotel. Caroline no sabe que vamos a estar sólo nosotros dos.

- ¿No se lo has dicho?

- ¿Estás bromeando?- Los ojos de Charles brillaron con picardía. -No puedo esperar para ver su reacción cuando se entere de que no vas a estar en la casa.

William sonrió -Eres un buen hombre.

-¿Tienes algún plan esta tarde?- Preguntó Charles.

- No. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Ven a casa... Jane fue a buscar a su hermana al aeropuerto. Ella me dijo que probablemente fueran a comer y tal vez hacer algunas compras, así que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos. Mi cerveza favorita es la Anchor Steam, una cerveza local. Sé que eres un snob del vino, pero créeme, te va a encantar esto. Podemos sentarnos en el patio y disfrutar de la calma que precede a la tormenta.

- Me parece bien. Después vamos a volver aquí para la cena de ensayo, así que ¿Por qué no dejamos aquí tu coche y cogemos el mío?

Charles sonrió. -¿Quieres poner el Z3 del revés , ¿eh? En ese caso, vamos a tomar camino largo de regreso a la casa.

_**Newsweek**_ es una revista de noticias de aparición semanal. Se publica en Nueva York y se distribuye en los Estados Unidos. Es la segunda revista semanal con mayor difusión en los Estados Unidos.

El **Distrito Castro**, también conocido como **El Castro** (_The Castro_) es un barrio de San Francisco. Es el barrio Gay por excelencia de San Francisco.

**Cupertino** es una ciudad del condado de Santa Clara, en el estado de California (Estados Unidos).


	6. Chapter 6

**Elizabeth se apoyó sobre los codos y contempló la escena. El tiempo, el cielo azul, el sol de una tarde de mayo, hacían juego con su estado de animo, un poco de viento, pero por lo demás se estaba muy bien allí. Como Jane sabia que ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos, organizo un picnic privado para ellas dos solas.**

**Ella y Jane estaban reclinadas sobre el césped en una suave pendiente con vistas a la laguna. Los restos del almuerzo, sándwiches y ensalada, se esparcían por el mantel. **

**- ¡Qué día mas hermoso!- Dijo Jane recogiendo todos los envoltorios de los sándwiches. - Y aquí las flores son tan bonitas. No puedo recordar la última vez que vine aquí. **

**- Tienes suerte de vivir aquí, con tanto aire libre y parques, en Nueva York solo hay edificios y mas edificios. – dijo Elizabeth.**

**- Me encanta la zona de la Bahía y, por suerte para mí, a Charles también le encanta.**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo aquí?**

**- ****Cerca de dos años. Ahora sus padres quieren que se mude a Los Ángeles, pero hemos acordado que nos vamos a quedar aquí. **

**- Por supuesto, que te tienes que quedar. Tienes tu buffet de abogados aquí.**

**-No me gustaría tener que renunciar a ese proyecto, cuando por fin me esta empezando a ir bien. - Jane se quedó en silencio, mirando a sus uñas perfectamente arregladas. **

**- Jane, ¿pasa algo?**

**Jane la miró, mordiéndose el labio. ****- ****En realidad, Lizzy, necesito que me aconsejes sobre un asunto. Estuve a punto de decírtelo por teléfono, pero decidí que seria mejor en persona.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Elizabeth.**

**.****Jane vaciló. ****-****Pensándolo bien, no es nada****.**** Olvídalo - Se levanto, cepillándose el pantalón para quitarse el césped - Vamos a dar de comer a los patos el pan que sobro.**

**- Siéntate en este mismo instante y dime que ocurre. Debe ser importante o no lo habrías comentado.- Dijo Elizabeth, con cara de enfado y alzando la voz.**

**Jane se sentó junto a Elizabeth y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. ****- ****Está bien, pero recuerda, que probablemente sea por el nerviosismo de la boda. **

**- Empieza a hablar ya.**

**- ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada fuimos a Los Ángeles a conocer a los padres de Charles****?**

**- Si, recuerdo que me lo dijiste,**** pero no me comentaste como te fue.**

**- Fue... -Jane negó con la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo.- Charles estuvo diferente ese fin de semana.**

**- Diferente ¿cómo?**

**- ****Por lo general, es seguro y feliz, y me encanta. Pero ese fin de semana en la casa de sus padres, parecía... diferente. **

**-Dame un ejemplo. **

**-****Bueno, por ejemplo, todo el asunto sobre dónde vamos a vivir. Charles y yo acabábamos de comprar una casa, justo antes de ir a ver a sus padres. La idea era quedarnos aquí y formar una familia. **

**Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en Jane. **

**- ****Pero ese fin de semana, su padre hablaba como si después de la boda fuésemos a vivir en Los Ángeles, y Charles no lo corrigió.****Así que finalmente yo misma dije que eso seria imposible, por que acabábamos de comprar una casa y yo tenia mi buffet de abogados arrancando.**

**- ¿Qué pasó entonces? – Elizabeth se sentó con la espalda recta. **

**- El Sr **** Bingley se enfado.****Insistió en que nos mudáramos a Los Ángeles después de la boda. Y me dijo que tenía que dejar mi buffet de abogados, ya que como esposa de Charles iba a tener otras responsabilidades. **

**- ¿Acababa de conocerte y ya estaba manipulando tu vida? -Elizabeth Jane miró con incredulidad. **

**Elizabeth frunció los labios.- ¿Qué dijo Charles? **

**- ****Nada, sólo miró a su padre, luego a mí, y tartamudeó un poco.**

**- ¿!**** Estás bromeando ¡? **

**Jane negó con la Cabeza. –Después, tuvo una conversación privada con su padre y estuvieron discutiendo.**

**- Las cosas por lo menos se calmarían un poco, después de eso.  
- En realidad no. El Sr. Bingley empezó a hacer preguntas sobre nuestra familia. ¿Cuánto dinero ganaba papá? , ¿Qué hacia mama antes de conocer?, ¿En cuánto estaba estimada nuestra casa? - Jane hizo una pausa.**

**- Grosero y desagradable - Elizabeth escupió las palabras.**

**- Bueno, Lizzy, tienen que tener cuidado. Su padre dijo que las mujeres a menudo persiguen Charles por su fortuna.  
- ¿¡Que dijo, qué! Básicamente, dijo que eres una caza fortunas **

**- Estoy segura de que no quería decirlo de esa manera.  
- Encima justifícalo, de verdad a veces no puedo comprender esa actitud tuya hacia las personas. Supongo que Charles diría algo, ¿No?**

**Jane suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. – Parecía un poco intimidado. En realidad, Lizzy, Charles es un hombre maravilloso. Es todo lo que podría desear. Pero si tuviéramos que vivir cerca de sus padres, me temo que se convertiría en un problema. **

**- Ya lo creo. ****No has dicho nada de su madre, ¿Cómo es ella?**

**- Casi no dijo una palabra en todo el fin de semana****. ****Fue un poco incómodo. -Dijo Jane en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en un cisne que se deslizaba por la superficie cristalina de la laguna. **

**- ¿****Alguna vez le preguntaste por qué no dijo nada? **

**-Sí. De hecho, tuvimos una pelea al respecto cuando llegamos a casa, y rompimos el compromiso. **

**- ¡Nunca me dijiste eso!- Dijo Elizabeth sorprendida.**

**- Estuvimos separados sólo un día****.**** Entonces Charles vino a verme, y me aseguró que todo estaba resuelto, que nos quedaríamos en San Francisco. Y sus padres deben de haber decidido que no soy una cazadora de fortunas, porque nunca, me pidió que firmara un acuerdo prenupcial. Parecía que todo estaba bien otra vez, y decidí olvidarlo.****- Jane hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio. **

**Una ráfaga de viento envió a una de sus servilletas por el césped. Elizabeth se abalanzó y la agarró antes de que pudiera escapar.**

**- Si no estas segura de casarte con él, aun no es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.**

**- ¡****Oh!, no, no estoy diciendo eso. Solo digo que sería diferente si las cosas con su padre hubieran funcionado.**

**- ****Así que, ¿Ahora esta todo bien? **

**Jane hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando el césped, y luego asintió. - Sí. Me ayudó mucho hablar contigo sobre ello .Me siento mejor ahora. **

**Un trío de niños se sitúo en el borde de la laguna, a alimentar a los patos, que graznaban para reclamar una segunda ración****.**

**- Lizzy, ¿Qué te vas a poner para la cena de ensayo?**

**- Mi vestido azul marino con flores. **

**- ¿Ese vestido largo y suelto atado al cuello?- Jane frunció el ceño. **

**- ¿Por qué? ¿No es suficientemente elegante para un ensayo de boda? **

**- En realidad no. La celebración de la cena es en un salón privado en el Ritz. Va a haber música en vivo y todo. Lo siento, pensé que te lo había dicho. **

**- Hummm - Elizabeth recordó que Jane se lo había comentado, pero su presupuesto no le permitía comprarse un vestido nuevo, por lo que lo había olvidado convenientemente. **

**- ****Además, tienes un cuerpo fabuloso y siempre insistes en ocultarlo.- Jane dirigió una mirada a la blusa holgada y falda larga de Elizabeth. **

**- ****¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Si quieres voy en bikini?**

**- Por supuesto que no. Pero podrías mostrar tu patrimonio y lucir elegante. **

**- Hoy te voy tomar la palabra. Creo que me pillas de buen humor.**

**- Vamos a comprar y te compras un vestido nuevo y fabuloso para esta noche.- Dijo Jane en un tono más ligero.**

**- No, No. Yo elijo el diseño conociéndote me traerás un traje de lycra muy ajustado.  
**

**- Este es tu regalo por ser mi dama de honor. Por favor, Lizzy. Podríamos ir a Union Square. Ya sabes lo mucho que me encanta ir de compras allí. Además, ¿no te gustaría que William Darcy tocara sus pies con la barbilla? **

**Elizabeth Rió. - Prefiero darle un puñetazo en la nariz.  
- ¡Lizzy! **

**- Este bien, me portare bien.**

**Jane le sonrió, levantó las cejas. ****- ****¿Y? ¿Nos vamos de compras?**

**- Venga vamos. - Elizabeth se levanto y se sacudió la falda. ****-****Pero nada demasiado caro. **

**-Veras como vamos a encontrar algo absolutamente magnífico. **

**- ****Sólo una advertencia- dijo Elizabeth mientras caminaban hacia el coche. ****- ****Si piensas que me voy a poner mini-vestido rojo, ya puedes olvidarlo.**

**- Como si fuera a tratar de hacerlo****.**** Ya sé lo terca que eres****.**** Pero creo que con un mini-vestido de **___**negro **__**t**_**e verías increíble, y estoy seguro de que a William Darcy le encantaría. **

**Inesperadamente, la imagen de sus intensos ojos marrones flotaban por la mente de Elizabeth. Ella se estremeció y se recordó su reacción hacia Jane, en el aeropuerto. **

**- Como si me preocupara por William Darcy.- Dijo alegremente. **


	7. Chapter 7

- **Ya estamos llegando a casa- dijo Jane con excitación creciente en su voz. **

**Las compras habían sido todo un éxito. Elizabeth tuvo que admitir que el vestido que había elegido Jane era hermoso y lo mejor de todo , era muy barato. Si trabajaba un par de horas extras en el restaurante la semana que viene, sería capaz de pagarle a Jane el vestido. Los zapatos tendrían que esperar un poco más. No le gustaba aceptar caridad de Jane , ni siquiera en forma de regalo por ser su dama de honor. **

**- Bueno, ¿qué te parece? - Jane dejo su coche en la entrada de una casa victoriana de tres plantas pintada de color verde oscuro.**

**- ¡Oh, Jane, es hermosa!**

**- Yo no quería gastar tanto pero Charles insistió. Y debo admitir, es una casa maravillosa.- Suspiró.- Y hablando de Charles, su coche no está aquí. Él y William tienen deben de estar por ahí.**

**Elizabeth señaló un BMW rojo aparcado junto al bordillo.- ¡Bonito coche! ¿Pertenece a Charles? **

**- No. No lo reconozco. Uno de nuestros vecinos debe tener un visitante. **

**- Tal vez sea un regalo sorpresa para ti, de Charles - dijo Elizabeth.**

**Jane arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.- Él no me compraría un coche nuevo, porque no lo necesito. Además, un biplaza no es práctico. **

**- La vida no es sólo práctico. ¡Debe ser muy divertido de conducir¡ Y ¿qué es eso de que no necesitas un coche nuevo? **

**- Me encanta mi Honda.- Jane acarició el salpicadero con cariño. **

**Una vez dentro de la casa, Elizabeth se encontró en una amplia cocina con encimera de granito y muebles de caoba reluciente. Era casi tan grande como toda su apartamento en Nueva York. - ¡Esto es magnífico!**

**Jane enseño a Elizabeth el resto de la casa. La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas , el gusto de Jane era evidente en todas partes, decoración sencilla y sin pretensiones,pero sin embargo, totalmente moderno. Elizabeth miró por la ventana del dormitorio principal y se dio cuenta del maravilloso jardín trasero.**

**- ¡Oh, qué jardín mas hermoso! **

**- ¿Por qué no bajas y lo ves ?Ahora bajo yo. Sólo necesito coger algunas cosas para esta noche. **

**Elizabeth aceptó la sugerencia de Jane, para pasear por la tranquilidad del jardín. Pero a medida que entró por las puertas francesas al patio, oyó voces que llegaban desde el patio de abajo. **

**- Lo que te estoy diciendo Charles , es que debes tener cuidado , solo la conoce desde hace tres meses .**

**- Will, ya hemos hablado de eso .Ella no se casa conmigo por dinero y vamos a estar juntos de por vida, así que déjalo estar. **

**Jane le había mencionado los planes de Charles para almorzar con William Darcy. Al parecer, habían regresado aquí después del almuerzo. Y como si insultar a Jane en el aeropuerto no fuera suficiente, ahora estaba tratando de interferir en la boda! **

**- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.- William parecía dudoso. **

**- Se lo que hago, la amo Will. - La voz de Charles era cálida y entusiasta, y a Elizabeth se le saltaron un par de lágrimas. **

**- Espera a conocerla, y sabrás que su amor es verdadero. Estoy realmente interesado en que conozcas a Elizabeth.**

**- ¿Elizabeth?**

**- La hermana de Jane, su dama de honor. Ella vive en Nueva York. Jane y yo, pensábamos que si se caen bien en la boda, tal vez cuando lleguen allí puedan llamarse y…**

**- Por favor dime que no estás tratando de convertir tu boda en una cita a ciegas para mí. Sabes que no me gusta eso. **

**- Pero Jane pensó que realmente podría gustarte Elizabeth. Ella es muy divertida, y he oído que es una gran admiradora tuya.**

**- ¡Oh, maravilloso¡ una fan colgando de mi brazo. Justo lo que necesito.**

****_Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco.- No te preocupes, Sr. Darcy. Acabas de eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que me cuelgue en cualquier parte de ti. _

**- Me dijo admiradora, no fanática. De hecho, Elizabeth es intérprete, como tú.**

**- Elizabeth es una actriz y cantante. **

**- ¿Qué canta?**

**- Teatro musical, Broadway, ese tipo de cosas. Así que Jane y yo pensaba, que como los dos son músicos se-… **

**William soltó un bufido.- Si ella canta ópera, yo soy Beethoven. **

****_Elizabeth ahogado un indignado grito de asombro_.

**- Esa es una actitud elitista.- dijo Charles - sobre todo viniendo de ti. Después de todo, tú empezaste tocando en una banda de jazz.**

**. El jazz es mi hobby, no mi profesión- dijo William con tono altivo. - Además, se requiere habilidad y virtuosismo. Cualquier estudiante de secundaria puede cantar.**

**- Di lo que quieras, pero creo que tiene mucho talento para.**

**- ¿Y tiene Elizabeth éxito?**

**Charles vaciló.- Bueno, éxito, lo que se dice éxito…**

**- Ya veo. Ya veo. No tuvo Éxito. ¿Dónde vive?**

**- En el Lower East Side, dijo Jane. ****En algún lugar cerca de la calle Delancey. **

**¿Y ustedes pensaron que sería una mujer adecuada para mí? Charles, se realista**

**- ¿Sabes como es mi vida social?  
- ¿Inexistente?- Bromeó Charles. **

****_Elizabeth se tapó la boca para silenciar una risita_.

**- Muy gracioso, muy gracioso. Tengo que hacer apariciones públicas y asistir a eventos benéficos. Una corista pluriempleada del Lower East Side no suena como si fuera encajar en mi nivel social.**

****_Elizabeth tragó saliva, apretó la mandíbula. Tomó cada pizca de auto-control que poseía para resistir la lluvia de ideas para no decirle a William Darcy lo que podía hacer con su preciosa "nivel social"._

**- Will, ¿por qué eres tan negativo cuando ni siquiera la has conocido? **

**- Ella no suena en absoluto como mi tipo. **

**-Muy bien, si usted insistes en ser tan terco, dejo de hacer como casamentero. Pero por favor, se amable con ella el fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? **

**Elizabeth se perdió respuesta de William, distraído por pasos detrás de ella**_**.**_** Ella se volvió y vio acercarse a Jane, con un bolso de mano por encima del hombro. **

**- Lizzy, ¿por qué te quedas aquí?-Preguntó Jane cuando salió al patio. - Pensé que estarías en el jardín.**

**- Shhhh! No tan fuerte! susurró Elizabeth, pero ya era demasiado tarde. **

**- ¿Jane? Cariño, ¿eres tú? – Dijo Charles subiendo por las escaleras al patio. - Vamos, Will. Sube a conocer a mi chica. ****Escuchar**

**Leer fonéticamente**

**Diccionario - ****Ver diccionario detallado**

**William estaba al pie de las escaleras y vio a Jane. Le parecía familiar, pero no logro ubicarla. Entonces las palabras de Charles flotaron en su cabeza: - "Jane fue a encontrarse con su hermana en el aeropuerto." Las piezas del puzzle empezaban a encajar.  
Ahogó un gemido. No se le había acercado para pedirle un autógrafo, solo había tratado de presentarse. Había sido un error, pero ella no lo vería de esa manera. Entonces se acordó de la compañera de Jane en el aeropuerto, y su vergüenza se volvió mortificación. La veía ahora, de pie junto a Jane, y la hostilidad que ardía en los ojos. Sus ojos verdes.  
Se arrastró por las escaleras, con el deseo de que la Falla de San Andrés se abriera y se lo tragara. Parecía la única salida posible a la humillación. En el momento en que llegó al patio, se las había arreglado para poner una expresión distante.**

**Charles, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de cada una de las hermanas, le sonrió. **

**- Will, ven aquí y conocer a estas bellas damas. Esta es mi novia, Jane Bennet. **

**William se sintió aliviado al ver la compasión en los ojos de Jane. Ella le ofreció su mano, que él aceptó.**

**- Sra. Bennet**

**- Por favor, llámeme Jane.**

**El asintió Con la Cabeza. - Jane. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas. **

**- No hay realmente ninguna necesidad. Usted entendido mal lo que quería. **

**- Espera un minuto - dijo Charles, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué es todo esto?**

**- William y yo hablamos brevemente en el aeropuerto, pero no sabía quién era yo. Él pensó que estaba siendo abordado por una fan.**

**Charles se echó a reír a carcajadas. - ¿Jane es la rubia que pensabas que quería tu autógrafo?**

**- Sí - dijo Elizabeth, disparando una mirada insolente a William. - El Sr. Darcy fue un perfecto caballero, ¿no es así, Jane? Tan amable, tan encantador.**

**Jane se estremeció y dio un paso adelante. - William, esta es mi hermana, Elizabeth.**

**El asintió Con la Cabeza. -Hola.- No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido como un adolescente de 14 años. Quizás nunca.**

**- Hola.- le espetó ella con sus dos ojos fríos, de brillantes esmeraldas. **

**William luchó para encontrar algo que decir. Desafortunadamente, los pensamientos que tenia en mente eran totalmente inadecuados. Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca, o, por favor, explícame por qué mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido cuando te vi. **

**- Lizzy es mi dama de honor - dijo Jane, llenando el silencio incómodo. **

**-Entonces... eh... supongo que nos veremos mucho este fin de semana. - William casi gimió en voz alta. Parecía completamente estúpido. **

**-Supongo que sí -respondió ella, sonriendo alegremente. - Pero prometo no pedirle ningún autógrafo, y haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no colgar de su brazo en demasía.**

**Elizabeth se volvió hacia Jane. - Creo que hemos interrumpido a los chicos, estoy segura de que estaban teniendo una conversación maravillosa sobre todo tipo de cosas.**

**¿Por qué no vamos a tu piso un rato y nos relajamos? Nos veremos mas adelante, en el ensayo. **

**-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, dijo Jane.**

- ¿Su piso?- dijo William. 

**- Jane tiene su piso cerca de Buena Vista Park- dijo Charles. No lo ha vendido todavía, así que ella y Lizzy se quedan allí esta noche. A menos que quieran cambiar de opinión.**

**Jane negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. – ¿No sabes que trae mala suerte que me veas antes de la boda?  
- Con mucho gusto me pondría una venda en los ojos - dijo Charles alegremente besando a Jane.**

**William veía como Jane y Charles se besaba, con un poco de envidia. Miró a Elizabeth, que tenía una expresión melancólica mientras miraba a su hermana. Ella debió sentir su mirada, porque sus ojos se encontraron con él y su expresión se endureció.**

**Charles acompaño a Jane y Elizabeth a su coche, dejando a William solo en el patio. Se alegró por el momento de tranquilidad. Ya era hora de dejar de actuar como un adolescente deseoso de amor. Él sería amable con ella, pero no más que eso, durante le fin de semana. Luego regresaría a Nueva York, separado de ella por el abismo de la riqueza y el privilegio. De vuelta al entorno familiar, le sería más fácil dejar de pensar en ella...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Solo hago la traducción de un fic que anda por internet , y a veces me tomo pequeñísimas licencias sobre el texto original , solo para expresiones que no existen en Español , por lo demás muchas gracias por los reviews sigan comentando , gracias.**

**-¿Me podrías ayudar con mi cabello? Ya sabes como es, se niega a obedecerme.- Dijo Elizabeth, mirándose al espejo del coche. **

**- Claro que si, sabes que siempre que quieras puedo ayudarte. - Dijo Jane. - Me encantaría ayudarte para demostrar lo hermosa que eres. **

**- ¿Quién iba a fijarse en mí, contigo alrededor?- Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa afectuosa. **

**Jane la miró con una mirada angelical como siempre, con un vestido azul pálido que mostraba su esbelta figura y unos brazos ligeramente bronceados. Su cabello rubio a la altura del mentón era suave y brillante, suavemente alrededor de su rostro, cada mechón de pelo, precisamente en su lugar. **

**- ¡Lizzy, no digas eso! Te ves hermosa. Estoy tan contenta de que hayamos encontrado un vestido tan perfecto para ti.**

**Elizabeth se alisó su falda color champán con corte a la rodilla, era un poco conservador pero….bastante provocativo. **

_¿Con la esperanza de impresionar a un concertista de piano en particular?_

_Es una idea absurda. No le importa lo que ese patán insoportable pensara en ella ._

**- No me has dicho quien ira a la fiesta - dijo Elizabeth. - Sobre todo de la familia de Charles.**

**- El Sr. Bingley y la Sra. Bingley estarán allí, en el hotel. Y luego está la hermana de Charles, Carolina. **

**- ¿Es mas pequeña que Charles? **

**- Ella es dos años mayor que Charles. Su otra hermana, Louisa, y su marido también estarán allí. **

**¿Cuántas hermanas tienen? **

**- Solo dos. No he conocido a Louisa, Charles no habla de ella mucho, no creo que estén muy unidos. Pero Caroline ha tomado un interés real en llegar a conocerme. Ella está muy involucrada en el negocio familiar, parece que se preocupa mucho por lo que Charles hace.**

**La luz del semáforo se volvió amarilla. **

**- ¿Hay algo más que Charles este haciendo? Elizabeth preguntó, alisando su vestido nuevo. **

**- Él quería ser un músico profesional.**

**- Claro ¡Eso es! Dijiste que Charles estuvo en Juilliard.**

**- A Charles le encanta la música, y tiene mucho talento. Pero su padre siempre dijo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la música. **

**- Sin embargo, dejó que Charles fuera a Juilliard. Eso no tiene sentido. **

**- Charles pagó su matrícula de un pequeño fondo que le dejaron sus abuelos. El Sr. Bingley desconfiaba, pero finalmente accedió a ello. Dijo que seria una experiencia que le enseñaría a Charles una lección. **

**- ¡Qué amor!- Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. - Así que es por eso, por lo que Charles dejó Juilliard ¿Porque no le iba bien?**

**- Él toca muy bien. Pero después de dos años, el Sr. Bingley cambió de opinión. Así que Charles tuvo que regresar a Los Ángeles y allí obtuvo un título en negocios. **

**- ¡Pobre, Charles¡ Bueno, al menos tiene su conjunto de jazz, así que todavía tiene música en su vida. **

**Jane sonrió. - Le encanta su grupo de jazz. La mayoría de sus compañeros estarán en la cena de ensayo, incluyendo el que ayudó a organizar tu entrevista de trabajo del lunes. **

**- ¿Bill Collins? **

**- Sí. **

**- De pronto estoy a la deriva en un mar de Williams. Espero no confundirme. **

**Jane se echó a reír.- ¡Oh, Lizzy, espera a ver Bill¡ No tienes nada de qué preocuparte en ese aspecto. **

**- ¿Así que no habrá dos hombres altos, morenos y hermosos acechando alrededor mía toda la noche? – Dijo Elizabeth fingiendo hacer pucheros.**

**-No exactamente. - respondió Jane, riendo. - Por cierto, debo advertirte que Bill no siempre no da muy buena impresión, la primera vez. Pero te ha ayudado mucho al conseguirte esa entrevista de trabajo, así que por favor se amable con el. **

**- Voy a ser amable con él. Le debo un gran "Gracias" por haber organizado la entrevista**

**- Y, Lizzy, hablando de ser amable...**

**Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco. - Voy a ser amable con William, te lo prometo. **

**- Sé que estás molesta por las cosas que dijo. Pero él no sabía que estabas escuchando. **

**-¿Y eso lo exculpa?- Dijo Elizabeth. **

**- Por supuesto que no. Pero Charles y yo podríamos ser los culpables. Decidimos que deberían conocerse, y yo apuesto a que hizo William se sintió incómodo. Charles me advirtió que a William no le gusta hablar de su vida personal. **

**- ¿Por qué William Darcy, necesita un casamentero?- Elizabeth miró a Jane con una mirada de incredulidad. - Apuesto a que tiene que quitarselas de encima a patadas. **

**- Es lo que normalmente piensa la gente, pero Charles, dice que William se siente solo, aunque no siempre lo admite. Al parecer, él es muy tímido. **

**- William Darcy ¿tímido? Desde luego, no ha sido tímido para hablar mal de nosotras dos. Lo más probable es que simplemente no crea que nadie sea lo suficientemente bueno para él. Nosotros, la gente común no está en su nivel social y ciertamente una chica pluriempleada como yo, que sólo hace los coros en un musical.**

**- ¿Me pregunto si se dio cuenta de que lo escuchaste? Si es así, estoy segura de que estará avergonzado. **

**- Creo que más que nada tiene un ego del tamaño del Océano Pacífico.**

**- Pero puede ser que una persona tan importante como William se haya acostumbrado a ser constantemente adulado y admirado y con el tiempo haber desarrollado cierto orgullo. **

**- El orgullo es una cosa. La arrogancia es otra. **

**- Lizzy, me gustaría que le dieras otra oportunidad. Es el mejor amigo de Charles, así que debe tener un montón de buenas cualidades. **

**- Jane, lo siento pero no. Es petulante y vanidoso, y sabes lo mucho que me molesta. Además, ya ha dejado claro que piensa que soy indigna de su persona. Pero voy a ser amable con él este fin de semana por tu bien. **

**Jane sonrió por elección de las palabras de Elizabeth. **

**Jane paro el coche delante de un edificio de ladrillo, con una fachada dominada por un gran rosetón.- Esta es la iglesia - dijo. Ella siguió circulando, hasta un aparcamiento cercano**_**.**_** Mientras las hermanas caminaban por el aparcamiento, Elizabeth vio el brillante BMW Z3 estacionado cerca de la salida. **_¡Dos de ellos en un día¡ ¡Que curioso¡_

**- ¿Dónde está? le preguntó Charles, mirando el reloj por décima vez en cinco minutos. **

**- Charles, son las seis y veinte. El ensayo no es hasta las seis y media. Siéntate antes de que hagas un agujero en el suelo. **

**Charles se sentó junto a Guillermo y comenzó ha tamborilear con los dedos en la parte posterior del banco frente a ellos. - Pensé que Jane estaría ya aquí. **

**- Esta es probablemente la primera vez en tu vida que has llegado primero , estás acostumbrado a ser la última persona en llegar. **

**- Charles miró su reloj de nuevo. - ¿Dónde está el sacerdote? Estaba aquí hace un minuto. **

**William puso los ojos en blanco. - Está en su oficina. Estará listo tan pronto como todo el mundo está aquí. **

**Charles volvió a su ritmo inquieto, y William decidió que necesitaba una distracción. Tal vez la silenciosa atmósfera de la iglesia estaba haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso. **

**- Vamos a esperar a Jane fuera. - sugirió William. **

**- Pero ¿y si entra por la otra entrada? Entonces no me enterare.**

_Paciencia__**,**_** se dijo William, pasando sus manos por el pelo.- Muy bien, entonces, voy a salir yo y tu te puedes quedar aquí. **

**- Bueno, bueno. No, espera. Tal vez debería salir yo a la calle. **

**- Muy bien. Ve, y yo me quedaré aquí. Probablemente te vendrá bien el aire fresco. **

**- Sí. Bien, estaré fuera si necesitas algo. **

**Con una sonrisa triste, William vio a Charles trotando por el pasillo central hacia fuera de la iglesia. No podía imaginar su pánico en la víspera de su propia boda, si no se casaba con la mujer adecuada. **

_La mujer perfecta. __William creía que la pareja perfecta existía en algún lugar del mundo: su pareja, su otra mitad, incluso su alma gemela, aunque ese término sonara tonto. Tal vez cumplir 30 años, el mes pasado había hecho hincapié en el paso del tiempo, lo que le hizo preguntarse cuándo aparecería ella._

_Pero la vida de un músico, era una vida solitaria, y su dedicación aumentó su aislamiento. Cuando más éxito tenia, más tiempo pasaba viajando por el mundo, solo. Hacía más de un año desde su última relación con una mujer. _

**Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron en ese momento, sacando a William de su ensoñación. Jane entró en el edificio, flanqueado por un triunfante, pero aún inquieto Charles. **

**- Hola, Guillermo - dijo Jane con una cálida sonrisa.- Supongo que has estado ocupado intentando que Charles no se subiera por las paredes. **

**Unos pasos resonaron en la iglesia, y el sacerdote apareció junto al altar. **

– **Hola, soy el reverendo Wallace. Todavía falta gente por llegar. No son exactamente las seis y media todavía. Pero si pudiera hablar con usted y la Sra. Bennet mientras esperamos, podríamos repasar algunos detalles. Me dijeron que la dama de honor va a cantar, debemos decidir donde se colocara.**

**Jane se volvió hacia Guillermo.- ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Lizzy? Ella está esperando fuera a mis padres. **

**Él asintió con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo con rapidez**

**El sol de la tarde emitió un brillo cálido en sus ojos, pero una brisa fría ,enfrío sus mejillas. Echó un vistazo a la entrada, pero no vio a vez habría entrado en la iglesia por la entrada lateral. **

**Cuando se volvió hacia la iglesia, vio a una mujer que se acercaba desde el aparcamiento. Algo en ella, le era familiar, tal vez se trataba otra hermana Bennet. A medida que se acercaba, la miró con creciente interés. El corte de su vestido era conservador, pero la forma curvilínea que revelaba, le robó el aliento. **

**Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente su cuerpo, comenzando con un par de piernas maravillosamente tonificadas mejoradas por unos zapatos de tacón alto en el mismo color que el vestido. A continuación, miro sus caderas y la cintura ligeramente curvada y delgada. **

**Se detuvo justo delante de él, y aunque tenía los ojos ocultos por gafas de sol, parecía estar mirándolo. Su tez delicada, su nariz pequeña y recta le resultaban familiar, pero era su pelo en el que detuvo su atención .Le dolía no poder enterrar sus manos en la masa de rizos negros, para sentir su textura. Y entonces él la besaría, para ver si sus labios eran tan suaves como parecían. **

**La repentina explosión de deseo, provocado por una desconocida, le sorprendió. **_Supongo realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he tenido…_

**Se quedo casi sin aliento cuando la mujer se quitó las gafas de sol. Un par de brillantes ojos verdes lo miró con curiosidad. **

**- Hola, William- dijo Isabel en un tono neutro. **

**Él la miró fijamente, con la boca abierta. **

**- ¿William?-Repitió, alzando la voz ligeramente. **

**- Lo siento- dijo mortificado al escuchar su voz temblorosa. - Yo no... que ... bueno, hum, tu ... tu pelo esta diferente.- Odiaba a sonar como un idiota. Desafortunadamente, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla**

**Ella asintió con gravedad, las comisuras de su boca temblaron - Sí, así es. **

**- Y tú... no se... es decir... te ves...- Él respiró hondo y se esforzó por recobrar la compostura.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**Elisabeth levantó una ceja. - Tengo 26. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? **

**- Cuando te vi en el aeropuerto, pensé... es decir, que parecía menos... **¿_Menos____madura menos sexy, menos impresionante y menos hermosa? _

**Elizabeth abrió la boca, la cerró de nuevo, hizo una pausa, y luego habló por fin.- ¿Por qué no estás dentro de la iglesia?- Preguntó. **

**- Oh, sí. Vine a buscarte tu hermana, te necesita dentro .Cuando salí no había nadie. **

**- Volví al coche de Jane por mi abrigo. Esta empezando a hacer un poco de frio.**

**A su juicio, era el momento adecuado para pedir disculpas por los comentarios que ella había oído antes, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para poder disculparse de una manera decente. En su lugar, abrió la pesada puerta de roble de la iglesia y le indicó que pasara delante. Al pasar detrás de ella, el contorno de sus glúteos bien formados le dieron ganas de gemir. **_Recuerda que estas en una iglesia. Contrólate__**.**_

**Esta historia no me pertenece solo la traduzco . Las frases en cursivas son pensamientos propios de los personajes.**

**Juilliard**** es un conservatorio de artes escénicas situado en Nueva York. Se la identifica informalmente como ****Juilliard****, e instruye en danza, drama y música****.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elizabeth miro a William, que estaba estudiando las vidrieras. Como antes, se estaba pasando los dedos por el cabello grueso, ondulado.**

_Él era el compendio de la belleza "alto, moreno y guapo", sin duda alguna_**. **_Se podría resumir brevemente a William __Darcy como, Imagen: 10.__Personalidad: 0 e incluso negativa._

**- Liz ¡- Una voz de mujer hizo eco en la iglesia. Sólo una persona la llamaba por ese apodo. **

**- Char! Ya estas aquí, ¡por fin! -Elizabeth corrió a Charlotte Lucas, abrazándola con fuerza.- Jane y yo te estuvimos buscando esta tarde. Para ver si querías venir de compras con nosotras.**

**- Te ves fantástica, por cierto .Supongo que tu pelo es obra de Jane.**

**- Obviamente. Nunca podría haberlo dejado de este modo. Te ves muy bien. Creo que estas aún más alta que la última vez que te vi. - Charlotte, cuyos zapatos de tacón alto añadían a su estatura unos cuantos centímetros, siempre hacia sentir a Elizabeth como una liliputiense. **

**William estaba cerca, obviamente, escuchando la conversación. Elizabeth se volvió hacia él, decidida a mantener su promesa de ser cortés. **

**- Charlotte, esta es William Darcy, el padrino de Charles. Guillermo, esta es mi amiga Charlotte Lucas, ella es la otra dama de honor de Jane.**

**Charlotte y William se estrecharon la mano. **

**- Es un placer. He seguido su carrera desde que estaba en la escuela de secundaria. De hecho, una de mis amigas nos hacia escuchar la grabación de la Rachmaninoff # 2 día y noche. Charlotte disparo una mirada a Elizabeth, quien la fulminó con una mirada asesina.**

**- ¿Cómo conociste a Jane?- Dijo William solemnemente.**

**- A través de Liz. Fuimos compañeras de cuarto en secundaria en Interlochen. **

**- ¿Tu fuiste a Interlochen Arts. Academy? - Preguntó William a Elizabeth, alzando las cejas. **

**- Sí, es cierto. - **_Ella entendía la razón de su sorpresa. Ese internado por lo general implica una educación privilegiada. Elizabeth pago su matricula, con la ayuda de sus abuelos. _

**- Liz es buena cantante, y una buena bailarina también. Yo estaba en Bellas Artes. **

**William asintió con la cabeza. - Mi fundación apoya a la escuela, y hago una visita cada verano al Campamento de Arte. **

**- Ya lo sé -Dijo Elizabeth. William la miró agudamente y parecía a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero Charlotte continuó con su historia. **

**- Después de Interlochen, fui a la Universidad de Berkeley. Jane ya estaba allí, y Liz nos presentó. Jane y yo compartimos un apartamento unos cuantos años. **

**- Char se niega a vivir con alguien cuyo apellido no sea Bennet. - Bromeó Elizabeth. **

**William sonrió. - ¿Todavía estás en Berkeley? **

**- Sí. Estoy terminando un doctorado en historia del arte. Espero presentar mi tesis a principios del próximo año. **

**William asintió con el cabeza, claramente impresionado. - ¿Tienes planeado después dedicarte a la docencia? **

**- Probablemente. O tal vez buscar una beca post-doc.**

**- ¿Cuál es su tema de tesis?**

**- Mujeres pintoras del siglo 17 en los Países Bajos.**

**- ¿Como Leyster Judith y Oosterwyck van María?**

**- Sí, eso es. - Contestó Charlotte, impresionada - ¿Has oído hablar de ellos? **

**- Hace unos años, mi abuela y yo asistimos a una exposición de la obra de los pintores holandeses de esa época - Dijo William.- Algunos de los antepasados de mi abuela eran holandeses, y ella se interesó por la pintura. Es una vergüenza que las pinturas de Leyster fueran atribuidas a pintores masculinos durante tanto tiempo. **

**- Por no hablar de todas las otras mujeres que fueron excluidas del gremio de pintores. Típico, los niños siempre quieren mantener a las niñas fuera de sus juegos.**

**La única respuesta de William fue una sonrisa forzada. **

**- Lo siento. Sé que los hombres odian los comentarios así. Pero estoy tan inmersa en la vida de estas mujeres, que a veces me dejo llevar.**

**- Entiendo, su trabajo es importante para usted.- Esta vez William tenia una sonrisa genuina.- Me podrías recomendar algunas fundaciones de artes que pudieran estar interesadas en la financiación de su investigación. La fundación de mi familia apoya proyectos relacionados con la música, pero tengo contactos en otras ramas del arte.**

**Elizabeth lo miró en estado de shock. **_¿Dónde había ido el William Darcy arrogante y orgulloso? y ¿Quién es este hombre encantador con una sonrisa tan arrebatadora?_**Había algo conmovedor en la forma de su sonrisa que transformó su rostro entero, y por un momento su corazón traicionero tuvo ganas de ver esa sonrisa dirigida a ella. **_¡Basta, Elizabeth!__Una sonrisa hermosa no niega todas las cosas desagradables que ha dicho._

**- ¡Muchas gracias! Te agradecería cualquier ayuda que me pudieras dar. - Charlotte tocó el brazo de Guillermo. - Me gustaría ser la primera dama de honor en vez de Liz, considerando el hombre tan encantador que Charles tiene por padrino. **

**William se humedeció los labios y miró en la dirección a Charlotte. Elizabeth entendió el significado de su mirada: Sin duda, deseaban la misma cosa. **

**Charlotte llevaba un traje pantalón gris oscuro pero elegante, equipado con una inusual gargantilla y aretes de plata y ónix. No era de extrañar que William se sintiera atraído por ella, se veía y actuaba como una persona de su nivel social. **

**Elizabeth sintiéndose molesta, carraspeo con la garganta.**

**- Eh Liz, ¿cómo te va en la facultad? ¿El semestre esta a punto de terminar? **

**- Casi. De hecho, ha sido muy difícil escapar en este momento de tantos exámenes y trabajos. **

**- ¿Estás estudiando en la universidad de Nueva York?- Preguntó William. **

**Elizabeth reprimió su instintiva respuesta. **_Oh, es cierto.__Una corista pluriempleada no podría tener un título en nada, excepto tal vez de bailarina sobre mesas._

**Charlotte echó a reír. -No del todo. Ella esta enseñando, mientras que termina su máster. Jane me dijo que tienes una entrevista en el****Pacific Conservatory**** este lunes. **

**- Sí, hay un puesto titular vacante. - Respondió Elizabeth. - Daria clases en el teatro musical y técnicas de ejecución. Ya sabes, cantando melodías de espectáculos, cosas así. **

**Elizabeth sofoco una risita cuando William hizo una mueca. Abrió la boca como para hablar, pero otra voz sonó desde detrás de ellos. **

**- ¡Ah, usted debe ser la señorita Elizabeth Bennet! Es un gran placer encontrarme contigo finalmente.**

**Un hombre de estatura media y complexión delgada se acercó, con una sonrisa insinuante arrugando la cara, ligeramente rosada. **

**- Permítame que me presente- dijo. - Yo soy Bill Collins.**

**- Por supuesto, le hemos estado esperando. Y, sí, soy Elizabeth. Tengo entendido que tengo que darte las gracias por mi entrevista en el Conservatorio.**

**- Fue para mí un placer ayudar a un amigo.**

**Elizabeth le presentó a Charlotte y William. **

**Bill Collins, miró hacia William a través de sus gruesas gafas, y dijo voz baja. **

**- Oh, Dios mío, el señor William Darcy, yo también toco el piano y es un inmenso honor conocerle.**

**William se cuadró de hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si temiera que el hombre pudiera tratar de darle un abrazo. Elizabeth tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse. **

**Bill Collins, siguió hablando con William. Mi jefa, la estimada Decana del Conservatorio del Pacífico, la Dra. Catherine de Bourgh, no tiene nada para nada más que elogios. Elizabeth, al conocerla en su entrevista el lunes, debes mencionar que su cuñado es un amigo cercano del Sr. Darcy.**

**- Prefiero conseguir el trabajo gracias a mis logros profesionales- dijo Elizabeth con aspereza. Ella continuó en un tono más suave. - Pero gracias por el consejo.**

**- Y yo estoy muy emocionado de poder acompañarla en la boda de mañana. Jane me ha dicho que tiene una voz hermosa, y no puedo esperar para oírte cantar. Me sorprendió, que no le pidieran al Sr. Darcy, que hiciera los honores.**

**- Oh, no, nunca me acompañan cantantes- Respondió William con tono altivo. **

**- Por supuesto que no.- Comentó Elizabeth alegremente. - William prefiere trabajar solo. El resto, estamos por debajo de él. **

**Elizabeth hizo una mueca casi de inmediato. **_Este era precisamente el tipo de comentarios sarcásticos que había prometido evitar_**. Se sorprendió al ver, lo que parecía ser malestar en los ojos de William. Le resultaba difícil creer que su comentario había perforado su ego impermeable. Lo más probable es que su imaginación estuviera trabajando más de la cuenta. **

**- ¿Qué vas a cantar en la boda, Liz? – Pregunto Charlotte.**

**- Ave María. Es el favorito de Jane. **

**William alzó las cejas. – No sabía que cantaras repertorio clásico. **

_Claro, porque no soy una verdadera música._

**- La mayoría de mis canciones son de musical y jazz, pero he tenido una formación clásica- Respondió ella en un tono tan neutral como pudo. - De todos modos," Ave María "es bastante fácil, quiero decir, en comparación con un aria de Haendel o algo así. **

**- Estoy seguro de que eres una ejecutante de primer orden en cualquier modalidad que elijas. – Dijo Bill- ¡Ah! , aquí está Jim! ¡Por aquí, Jim! ¡Ven a conocer a Elizabeth Bennet y sus amigos! **

**Jim Pennington, otro de los padrinos de boda de Charles, se unió al grupo. Bill lo presento al grupo . Jim era el bajista en Golden Gate Jazz , el conjunto en el que tanto Charles como, Bill , tocaban . Elizabeth estaba a punto de hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el grupo cuando el reverendo Wallace volvió a aparecer con Charles y Jane. **

**- ¿El padre de la novia esta presente? – dijo el reverendo Wallace. **

**- Mis padres deben de haberse retrasado por el trafico .No podemos seguir esperando, así que vamos a empezar. **

**- Sería un honor sustituir a su padre, hasta que él llegue. - Dijo Bill, extendiendo el brazo con galantería exagerada. **


	10. Chapter 10

**William pensó que el ensayo no acabaría jamás. Que ridículo era Collins, haciendo sin parar preguntas, cuando su tarea era acompañar a Jane. En cuanto a William, parecía no tener control sobre la dirección de su mirada, sus ojos casi nunca se apartaron de Elizabeth. **

**Pero él estaba más preocupado por la dirección de sus pensamientos. **_En su imaginación, abandonaba su lugar al lado de Charlesy se acercaba a Elizabeth. Ella lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa, y él la tomaba en sus brazos, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo y bajando la cabeza, degustaba sus suaves labios. Sus brazos entrelazados alrededor de su cuello, y ella se apretaba contra él, gimiendo. El fuego corría por su cuerpo, y su mano se deslizaba hacia el final de su espalda, en dirección a... _

_¡Alto!__Se supone que debo estar ensayando para una boda, no fantasear con la dama de honor.__ Si permito que mi fantasía continúe, me pondría en una situación incómoda. _

**Exhaló un suspiro fuerte, apretó los dientes, y obligó a apartar los ojos de Elizabeth. **

**Así cuando el ensayo terminó, una voz chillona resonó en la iglesia. **

**- ¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¡Estamos aquí! - Una mujer de mediana edad con pelo corto teñido de rubio llegó resoplando por el pasillo, el eco de sus pasos estrepitosos llenaron la iglesia. **

**- Mis padres están aquí- Explicó Jane al reverendo Wallace. - Esta es mi madre, Frances Bennet.**

**- Siento llegar tarde, Jane, querida -jadeó la señora Bennet, envolviendo a su hija en un abrazo. **

**- No pasa nada . ¿Había mucho trafico? **

**- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, el tráfico estaba bien¡. Lydia fue a visitar a unos amigos, y la niña perdió la noción del tiempo, y por supuesto no podíamos dejarla allí. ¡Jane, mi amor, te ves hermosa! ¿Verdad, Charles? **

**- Claro que si, como siempre.**

**Frances Bennet se acercó a Charles, que la abrazó con una serenidad que William sabía que el no podría haber igualado. Luego escaneo la sala con los ojos ansiosos.- ¿Dónde están tus padres? **

**- Ellos se reunirán con nosotros en el hotel.**

**- ¡Lizzy! ¡Lizzy! Ahí estas. - Dijo la señora Bennet **

**- Hola, mamá.- Elizabeth fue hacia su madre y la abrazó. **

**- Te ves muy bien, querida. Puedes ser tan atractiva cuando haces el esfuerzo. Ni la mitad de hermosa que Jane, por supuesto, pero eres una chica muy bonita cuando quieres.**

**William sintió una punzada de compasión. Sintió la injusticia de la comparación. Jane era sin duda hermosa, pero le faltaba la energía Elizabeth, su chispa. ****Por no hablar de su cuerpo, ****agregaron sus instintos más bajos. Estaba tratando de concebir una respuesta que defendiera a Elizabeth sin sonar tonto, cuando Charlestomó la palabra. **

**- T****odas ****sus****hijas****son****hermosas****, **** señora****Bennet****. ****Y****yo****soy****muy ****afortunado**** de ****que una de****ellas****vaya ****a****pasar su****vida****conmigo****. ****- ****Jane lo ****besó****suavemente****.**

**- ¡****Oh, ****Charles****, eres**** un amor!****¿No es así Andrew?**

**Un hombre de mediana estatura, con cabello oscuro salpicado abundantemente por canas, se acercaba por el pasillo mientras respondía. **

**- No escuché lo que dijiste, Francie, pero después de treinta años de matrimonio, sé que mi mejor opción es decir que estoy de acuerdo. **

**Los labios de William temblaron. Ya podía ver de donde había sacado Elizabeth su sentido del humor. **

**Los ojos del señor Bennet aterrizaron en Elizabeth, y de inmediato fue a su lado y la abrazó. - Es maravilloso verte, Lizzy.**

**- Hola, papá-susurró Elizabeth aferrándose a su padre. **

**- ¡Oh, señor Darcy, he estado tan entusiasmada con que usted asistiera a la boda de mi Jane! ¡Y a su marido de tener un padrino tan destacado! Tocara en el hotel después de la cena ¿Verdad? He prometido a todos mis amigos que van a escucharte.**

**William se apartó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. - Lo siento, señora Bennet- Dijo con frialdad- pero Charles y yo ya hemos hablado de eso, y yo no voy a tocar. Rara vez toco en fiestas privadas. **

**- Sra. Bennet, por supuesto, que a todos nos encantaría escuchar a William, pero Jane y yo le pedimos que fuera nuestro padrino, no el show man. – Dijo Charles. **

**- Aunque el señor Darcy no toque mañana - Observó Bill Collins- considero que es un gran honor servir como acompañante de Elizabeth en la boda. **

**- Eso es muy amable de su parte, Sr. Collins -respondió la señora Bennet, acariciando su mano. - Me alegro de que al menos alguno de los amigos músicos de Charlesno se consideren demasiado importantes para tocar en la boda de mi hija.**

******William apretó los labios y volteo los ojos. Él y Charlesya había debatido el asunto, y esta mujer odiosa no tenía porque cuestionar su decisión. **

**- Mamá, ¿dónde están Kitty y Lydia?- Preguntó Elizabeth. **

**- Andrew , ¿sabes dónde están las niñas? **

**La última que las vi, estaban en el estacionamiento comiéndose con los ojos un coche deportivo. Un BMW de color rojo. **

**- ¡El Z3! Exclamo Elizabeth. Yo lo vi también. ¡Buen coche!**

**William sonrió. - Es mío. **

**- ¿Tuyo?- preguntó Elizabeth. **

**- Lo alquile para el fin de semana. **

**- Nunca te habría imaginado al volante de un coche deportivo- comentó Elizabeth. **

**Charles se echó a reír. - Eso sólo sirve para demostrar que no conoce a William, es un amante de la velocidad.**

**- Charles, deja de exagerar. - William no quería parecer temerario. **

**- Apuesto a que es divertido de conducirlo- dijo Elizabeth. **

**William juraría haber escuchado una nota de nostalgia en su voz. **

**- Así es. Te invito a probarlo este fin de semana, si puedes conducir con transmisión manual.****  
****La sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro. **

**- ¡Oh, me encantaría! - Por un delicioso momento en sus ojos, William sonrió, y transmitió todo su calor a través de su cuerpo. **

**- ¡Jane, mira que hora! - dijo Charlesen tono agitado. - Tenemos que irnos para el hotel. Mis padres estarán allí pronto, y se van a enfadar si no estamos allí para recibirlos. **

**- ¡Oh, Dios mío, sí¡ -admitió Jane. - Lizzy, ¿estás lista para ir? **

**- No puedo. Bill y yo todavía tenemos que ensayar el "Ave María".**

**- Pero tenemos que irnos ya. - dijo Jane. Ella frunció el ceño brevemente y luego miró a Bill Collins. **

**- Bill, ¿podrías acompañar a Lizzy hasta el hotel, cuando acabéis?**

******- Me encantaría - respondió Bill. - Pero Jim me trajo, y su bajo esta en el asiento de atrás trasero y el maletero está lleno de libros de música, los amplificadores, los cables y otros equipos. ¡Oh, querida, por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas! **

**- Yo te esperaría, Liz- dijo Charlotte - pero tengo que llegar a la tienda para recoger mi vestido antes de que cierren.**

**Jane asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, y luego se aclaró la expresión. **

**- Charles, ¿puedo irme contigo y así poder dejarle el coche a Lizzy?**

**- Eso va a ser imposible. Yo he venido con William, y él tiene solo dos plazas. **

**- Charles, ¿por qué no os vais vosotros dos en el coche de Jane?- Sugirió William. - Puedo esperar a que acaben y llevar a Elizabeth.- Decidió no examinar el impulso que le había llevado a hacer esta sugerencia. **

**- ¡Suena perfecto!- Charles tomó del brazo a Jane y la condujo hacia la salida de la iglesia. - Vámonos todos de aquí para que Lizzy y Bill puedan tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad, para ensayar.**

**Poco a poco, la iglesia se quedo vacía, hasta que no quedo nadie, excepto Lizzy, Bill Collins, y William. Bill lanzó una mirada de suficiencia a William, se sentó al piano y tocó algunas escalas muy rápido. ****  
**_Es como si me estuviera desafiando a un duelo. William rió. Tal vez supone que lo voy a quitar del piano y voy a tocar las mismas escalas, excepto que más rápido._

**Elizabeth se coloco junto al piano. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Bill, quien comenzó a tocar la introducción de "Ave María". **

****** El corazón de William tartamudeo cuando empezó a cantar. Su voz era dulce y clara Su rostro, transfigurado de alegría, era la vista más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Pensó en las sirenas de la mitología griega, que con hermosas voces hacían a los marineros atraídos saltar de sus buques y nadar hacia la isla de las sirenas, o dirigir sus barcos muy cerca de las rocas. El resultado en ambos casos era un desastre. **

_¿Es eso lo que ella significa para mí? ¿Un desastre? No recuerdo haber visto nunca mujer tan maravillosa. Pero venimos de mundos diferentes, demasiado diferentes, creo. Miles de recuerdos agridulces inundaron su mente, de su madre cantando en casa. Le encantaba escucharla, y ahora podía oírla con perfecta claridad. _

**Pronto, la canción terminó, y los acordes finales del acompañamiento hicieron eco a través de la iglesia. Caminó lentamente hacia el piano, donde Elizabeth y Bill estaban discutiendo el tono de la canción. **

**- ¿Lista para viajar?- Preguntó William, ignorando a Bill. **

******- Oh, pero ¿no te gustaría ensayarla una o dos veces más?- Bill preguntó a Elizabeth, con una mirada de esperanza en sus ojos. **

**Ella negó con la cabeza. - No, creo que estuvo muy bien. Tengo algunas estrofas para ensayar por mi cuenta, pero hiciste un trabajo maravilloso. Muchas gracias. **

**Bill miró con aire de suficiencia de William, y luego le respondió a Elizabeth. - Fue un placer. Te pido disculpas por no haber podido llevarte a la cena, espero que entiendas y me puedas perdonar. **

**- No hay ningún problema-respondió Elizabeth saliendo en dirección a la salida.**

**- Me encanta este coche- Suspiró Elizabeth. **

**- ¿Eres una fanática de los coches deportivos?- Preguntó William intrigado. **

**- Sí, al menos en teoría. Nunca he conducido ninguno, pero siempre me lo he imaginado.- Sus ojos brillaban mientras contemplaba en el coche, mientras decía esto. ****  
****El sonrió. - Eso va a cambiar. - ¿Quieres que quite la capota? ****  
****- ¡Oh, sí, por favor¡****  
****- ¿Estas segura? Tu pelo podría acabar muy mal. ****  
****- No me importa. Quiero que la experiencia sea completa.****  
****Se le ocurrió que la mayoría de las mujeres que él conocía eran demasiado apáticas como para emocionarse por nada. Sus ojos la acariciaron afectuosamente. **

**-En ese caso...- Le tendió las llaves del coche. ****  
****Sus ojos se abrieron.- ¿En serio me vas a dejar conducir?****  
****Él asintió con la cabeza. - Claro que si. ****  
****Ella se quedó mirando las llaves por un momento, frunciendo el ceño. **

**- Solo una cosa.****  
****- ¿Sí? ****  
****- He conducido un manual, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Y este es uno de seis velocidades, nunca he conducido uno. Así que tal vez... **

**- ¿Estas perdiendo los nervios?- Él arqueó una ceja. Ella respondió a su desafío con una sonrisa insolente y le arrebató las llaves de su mano. Él se rió y abrió la puerta del conductor para ella. **

******William sintió una mezcla de alivio y emoción. Él estaba coqueteando con ella, y ella parecía estar coqueteando de nuevo. Su interés común en los coches deportivos le había permitido descansar de tanta hostilidad. Ocurría lo mismo con su profesión. Mientras él podía hablar sobre música, se mostraba confiado y relajado, pero en otros tipos de conversaciones le resultaba mucho más difícil hablar. **

******Cuando Elizabeth se sentó en el asiento del conductor, su vestido se subió, revelando varias pulgadas de sus muslos suaves, tonificados. **_Sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos provocativos, y su imaginación gritó a toda marcha. Se vio saliendo del coche y cogiéndola en sus brazos, dándole besos calientes en la garganta. Ella le echaba los brazos al cuello, retorciéndose contra su…. __  
__¡Maldita sea!_

******Por pura fuerza de voluntad, se había dejado fantasear con ella en la iglesia, pero esta vez fue aún más difícil frenar su imaginación. Caminó torpemente alrededor del coche y se deslizó con cautela en el asiento del pasajero. ******

**Elizabeth sonrió a William que estaba sentado a su lado. Ella estaba intrigada por el entusiasta de los coches deportivos que había sustituido al hombre sombrío en el ensayo de la boda. Pero en lugar de devolver la sonrisa, él apartó la vista, mirando al frente. Su postura era extrañamente rígida, con los brazos cruzados sobre el regazo, y vio que los músculos de su mandíbula se ponían tensos. **_**¡**__Oh, no. Mr. Hyde está de vuelta. Gracias a Dios el hotel no está demasiado lejos! _

******El coche se sacudió un par de veces mientras probaba con la transmisión de seis velocidades, pero pronto se movieron sin problemas por el camino. Ella lo miró, y vio que parecía más relajado ahora. **_¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Estaba nervioso por mi forma de conducir? ¡Fue idea suya!_

**- Un bloqueo de marchas en San Francisco puede ser bastante aterrador- Dijo ella después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo. **

**Él asintió con la cabeza. - Lo estás haciendo bien para alguien que no ha llevado un automático.**

**- Gracias. Es un gran coche. ¿A cuanto lo has puesto? **

**- No lo he acelerado mucho. Tengo la intención de sacarlo la mañana del domingo antes de mi vuelo a ver lo que puede hacer. - Hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar, en voz baja. - Tu canción ha sido hermosa.**

**- Gracias. Pero es una composición maravillosa, que prácticamente se canta sola. **

**- No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Me sorprende que tu campo sean los musicales de Broadway, cuando es obvio que tienes el talento para una carrera operística. **

**¿Qué? -Repitió, lanzando una mirada fresca hacia él. **

**-Sí. No todos los cantantes son lo suficientemente buenas para la ópera, y los que no sirven, no tienen más remedio que dedicarse a los musicales de Broadway. Pero en tu caso no es necesario. Con tu talento, podrías haber llegado más lejos. **

**- Gracias- le espetó ella. Ella agarró el volante con feroz determinación, ahogando las palabras indignadas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus labios. ****  
****- Mi madre era cantante de ópera- Dijo, con su voz llena de nostalgia. - En Italia. Ahí es donde yo nací. Pero cuando ella, mi padre y yo nos mudamos a los Estados Unidos, tuvo que renunciar a ella. **

**Elizabeth detuvo el coche en gran pórtico del Ritz-Carlton. Saltó del coche y comprobó su aspecto rápidamente en su espejo compacto. **

**- ¡Mi pelo! - Exclamó ella. - Pero me avisaste. La obra de Jane había quedado reducida a una masa enmarañada por el viento. ****  
****William tenía una expresión intensa que no pudo identificar. - Te ves bien para mí. - murmuró con voz profunda. **

**Ella se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, gracias por dejarme conducir el coche. Ha sido una fantasía hecha realidad.**

**Vio los ojos inyectados en fuego Por tercera vez en ese día, tuvo la sensación de que podía ver muy dentro de ella, adivinando sus secretos mejor guardados. Pero ella se negó a permitirle ver su confusión repentina. **

**- Me voy al baño de señoras para tratar de arreglar mi pelo - Dijo en un tono suave brisa. - Te veré en la cena.**

**En cuanto entró en el hotel, se imaginó que podía sentir su mirada ardiente detrás de ella. Después de un impulso irresistible, miró detrás de ella. De hecho, él todavía estaba donde lo había dejado, con los ojos fijos en ella. ******

**William la vio alejarse, con sus caderas balanceándose con gracia, y finalmente puso en libertad el gemido que había ahogado en la iglesia antes del ensayo. No puedo creer que ella mencionara las fantasías. Sólo podía esperar que ella no adivinara el tipo de fantasías que había tenido todo el día. **

**Elizabeth Bennet le cautivó. Él admiraba su talento. Su inteligencia y su ingenio le intrigaban. En cuanto a sus atractivos físicos... Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste. **

**Su viaje junto en el coche había ido bien, una vez que se había calmado. Había incluso felicitado su talento, con la esperanza de ablandar el aguijón de sus observaciones anteriores. El resto del fin de semana sería mucho más agradable, ya que su opinión sobre él ha mejorado. **

**¿Y luego qué? **

**Sólo sabía que estaba deseando que llegara el resto de la noche. Dio las llaves al valet y entró en el hotel.**

**Perdonad la demora es que estoy en época de exámenes , y no he tenido mucho tiempo.**


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth corrió por el pasillo hacia la terraza elegantemente decorada del Ritz-Carlton. Hizo una pausa para suavizar su vestido. De repente las pesadas puertas de roble se abrieron de golpe. Kitty y Lydia salieron del salón, chillando de risa.

- ¡Lizzy¡ - Dijo Lydia plantando un vaso de cerveza en la mano de Elizabeth - Todo el mundo te esta buscando.

Elizabeth le devolvió la cerveza a Lydia. - ¿Dónde van?

- Oh, Dios, esto es tan aburrido que, tuvimos que salir- se quejó Lidia. - Pero uno de los camareros nos habló de una fiesta en el salón de baile. Vamos a colarnos.

- No podéis colaros en una fiesta privada.

- Podemos hacer lo que queremos. Vamos, Kitty.

- Espera, Lydia. Quiero hablar con Lizzy un minuto. - Kitty hipo y le entregó la copa a Lydia.

Elizabeth y Kitty intercambiaron un caluroso abrazo. .- He oído que estas trabajando e el buffet de Jane. - dijo Elizabeth.

Kitty recupero su vaso y bebió un largo trago...Tragó saliva, parpadeo y respondió. - A partir de la próxima semana. Acabo de terminar un grado en estudios legales.

Elizabeth se volvió a Lydia. - ¿Cómo van las cosas en Los Ángeles?

- Bien! Las fiestas fantásticas, y me encanta ir a la playa ¿Qué piensas de mi bronceado?

Preguntaba por tu carrera de actriz - Lydia no había cambiado, no es que Elizabeth había esperado algo diferente.

- ¡Ah, eso¡ Audiciones, agentes, mi trabajo, lo de siempre. - Lydia tomó un largo trago de su vaso.

- ¿Mamá te ha visto con la cerveza?- Preguntó Isabel. - Eres menor de edad.

- Oh, por favor. A mamá no le importa. Y el camarero no ha preguntado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Elizabeth se volvió hacia atrás para hablar con Kitty. - ¿Vas a ir a New York?

- Me estoy quedando con unas amigas - Kitty rió y se agarró del brazo de Lidia. – Tienes que venir y visitarme, Lydia. Podríamos ir a bailar, como solíamos hacer antes de mudarte a Los Ángeles. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche del verano pasado, antes de que me fuera?

Lydia gritó.- !Oh, Dios mío! ¡Eso fue una locura! ¿Recuerdas a los chicos que bailaban como robots? - Ella comenzó a imitarlos, agitando los brazos y sacudiendo su cuerpo.

- Lydia, dejar de actuar como un idiota- espetó Elizabeth.- Y ten cuidado, o vas a derramarle la cerveza a alguien.

Kitty se echó a reír. - Casi se la tira por encima a aquel amigo tan guapo de Carlos. Ya sabes, el que está de pie, solo en la esquina mirando a todo el mundo.

Elizabeth apretó los labios. - ¿Le tiraste una cerveza a William Darcy?"

- No. Kitty dijo casi. Pero, bueno, si se la hubiera derramado habría sido feliz de lamerlo. Apuesto a que es bueno en la cama.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Las palabras salieron antes de que Elizabeth pudiera detenerlas.

Lydia resopló. - Oh, vamos. Usa tu imaginación. En primer lugar, toca el piano, ¿no? Es un músico... Ya sabes cómo son. Artistas, emocionales. De sangre caliente.

- Siento decepcionarte. - dijo Elizabeth- pero parece bastante frío.

Lydia miro el vestido de Elizabeth y sonrió. - Probablemente porque no veía nada que valiera la pena.

- ¡Lydia¡-exclamó Kitty. - Lizzy se ve esta noche muy guapa.

-Sí, supongo. - Lidia se encogió de hombros- Pero, vaya, Lizzy, podrías mostrar un poco de piel de vez en cuando.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan bruta?- Elizabeth cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Las chicas entraron de nuevo a la terraza, riendo y dando pequeños chillidos. Elizabeth respiró hondo, se aclaró la mente, y abrió la puerta de la terraza.

Por desgracia para su débil compostura, la primera persona que vio fue William. Estaba solo en un rincón, con sus largos dedos alrededor de una copa de vino blanco. Se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, mortificada a sentir sus mejillas cada vez mas calientes. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de él, y luego retiró la mirada, impasible, mirando la terraza.

_Así que ahora soy invisible.__Mejor.__Me ahorras la molestia de tener que ser cortés._


	12. Chapter 12

**William sintió un dolor en el pecho mientras observaba a Elizabeth cruzar la sala para encontrarse con Jane.¿ Cómo podría haber dicho que era la menos atractiva de las dos hermanas? Se imaginó a sí mismo caminando por unirse a la conversación, deslumbrándola con su inteligencia e ingenio. Pero sus pies se negaron a recibir órdenes de su cabeza. Su dolor de cabeza estaba de regreso, y peor que nunca. Trató de masajearse las sienes, pero no sirvió de nada. Puso su vaso de vino en una mesa cercana y saco dos comprimidos de ibuprofeno del bolsillo , y se obligo a tomarselos.**

**La energía parecía concentrarse en torno Elizabeth. El contraste con la situación de William, de pie como un leproso en un rincón solitario, no podría haber sido más dura. **

**Él se había retirado a un rincón poco después de llegar, y había estado bebiendo un vaso de vino blanco mediocre y mirando sin cesar hacia la puerta. No se había dado cuenta que estaba esperando a Elizabeth hasta que ella apareció. Afortunadamente, los años de práctica le habían permitido mantener una expresión pasiva, ocultando su interés en ella. **

**Volvió una mirada desdeñosa hacia la barra, donde dos de las hermanas de Elizabeth coqueteaban descaradamente con el camarero. Una llevaba un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación. El de la otra hermana , era más apropiado, pero ambas eran estrambóticas y desagradables gritando, riendo, bebiendo sus bebidas, y gritando por la habitación como un par de animales salvajes... Su hermana Georgiana**** nunca**** se habria comportado de esa manera. **

_Y la madre no tampoco un haz de virtudes__**.**_** La Sra Bennet se sentó en una mesa a una corta distancia, parloteando sin parar con la tía de Jane. Por la inclinación conspirativa de las cabezas y las miradas especulativas en su dirección, esta casi seguro que eran chismes acerca de él. **

**Cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente otra vez. El ibuprofeno no estaba funcionando todavía. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Charles se acercaba**

**- Hey , Will. ¿Estás bien? **

**- Estoy cansado**

**- Un día largo, ¿eh?**

**- ¿Por qué no me dijiste más acerca de Elizabeth esta tarde? **

**Charles parpadeó.- ¿ Qué?**

**- Que Elizabeth enseña en la universidad de Nueva York, que está terminando un master en música, y que tiene la voz de un ángel. De lo poco que me dijiste, yo esperaba a una adolescente sin cabeza.**

**- Traté de decirtelo , pero estabas demasiado ocupado llamandome idiota por atreverme a pensar que podrías quedar con ella , que …**

**- Supongo que tuve una reacción exagerada. Por cierto, Elizabeth escuchó nuestra conversación. **

**Charles asintió con la cabeza. – Jane me dijo algo al respecto.- Una luz especulativa brillaba en sus ojos. - Hmmm ... al parecer no soy idiota, después de todo. **

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- No fue una idea tan loca, que podría gustarte Elizabeth, ¿no? **

**William se obligó a adoptar un tono casual.- Sí, me gusta. Me gusta Jane. Me gusta su amiga Charlotte. Eso no quiere decir nada. **

**- Oh, yo creo que sí. No es de extrañar que te ofrecieras a esperarla hasta después del ensayo y darle un paseo. **

**- Estaba cumpliendo mi deber como padrino , tratando de ayudar. **

**- Claro . Si quieres verlo de esa forma.**

**- Es la verdad.**

**- Entonces no te interesa saber que creo que Jane te puso al lado de Elizabeth en la cena. **

**- ¿Ha hecho eso? - William respondió rápidamente-demasiado rápido. **

**- Pero ¿por qué no admites que te atrae? Quiero decir, ¿por que no te va a gustar? Ella es inteligente, es divertida, y aunque probablemente no debería decir esto acerca de mi futura hermana politica , pero cuando entro en la iglesia , casi se me salen los ojos de las orbitas .**

**-A mi también- admitió William con tristeza. **

**Charles palmeo la espalda de William y asintió con la cabeza. - Bueno, será mejor que vaya con Jane y mis padres .¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Elizabeth en lugar de estar aquí solo? **

**Charles se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación. Elizabeth, después de una breve conversación con los Hurst, se acercó a la barra. Recopilando todo su valor, William se dirigió resueltamente en su dirección. Tan pronto como llegó, el camarero le entregó a Elizabeth una copa de vino. Ella le dio las gracias y se marchó antes de que William tuviera la oportunidad de decir una palabra. Abatido, se retiró a su rincón. **

_Esto es ridículo._ _No hay ninguna razón para que la siguiera por ahí como un perro__**.**_** Estiró su cuerpo a su altura máxima y cuadró los hombros , ya se sentía mejor. **_¿Qué hago ahora?_

**En respuesta, la puerta del salón se abrió y Charlotte Lucas entro y se apresuró a saludar a su amiga. **

_Excelente._ _Voy a ir a hablar con ellas._ _Después de todo, lo que se espera de mi como padrino del novio, ser cortés con las damas de honor__**.**_** Y con Charlotte en la conversación, él no tendría que decir mucho. **

**Elizabeth y Charlotte se acercaron a la barra, y con gran intrepidez William se dirigio hacia allí. **

**- Hola, William- dijo Charlotte, con una cálida sonrisa. **

**Regresó el saludo y luego saludó a Elizabeth, cuya única respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza. Por lo menos podía hablar con Charlotte, la estrategia habia funcionado bien en la iglesia. **

**- ¿Llegaste a tiempo a la tienda para recoger el vestido de dama de honor?**

**- Sí. Llegué justo antes de que cerraran. **

**- ¿Tengo entendido que tuvisteis un agradable paseo en el Z3? - Preguntó Charlotte. **

**- William arriesgo su vida y su integridad física y me dejó conducir - dijo Elizabeth.**

**- Eso quiere decir que has perdido tu virginidad con los coches deportivos, ¿verdad? William hizo los honores. - Charlotte sonrió, con un brillo perverso en sus ojos. **

**Por supuesto que Charlotte se refería al primer viaje de Elizabeth en un coche deportivo, pero su mente creo una visión erótica encima del deslumbrante capó del Z3. Una repentina ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo, y miró ciegamente a través del cuarto, tragando saliva. **

**- Aquí tiene, señora.- El camarero entregó un vaso de Charlotte.- Johnnie Walker Negro en las rocas. **

**Elizabeth se estremeció.- No sé cómo puedes tomar esa cosa fuerte. Ven, vamos a sentarnos en algún sitio y a ponernos al día. **

**- Nos vemos más tarde, William - dijo Charlotte. **

**Él suspiró y se miró los pies. **_Que plan mas brillante__**.**_** Sentía sus manos inútiles colgando de sus brazos. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y la otra agarrando su vaso de vino blanco mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a su rincón. **


	13. Chapter 13

- Está bien, ¿Que está pasando entre William Darcy y tú?

Elizabeth miró a Charlotte. - ¿De qué estás hablando? No esta pasando nada.

Charlotte asintió a sabiendas. - Sí, claro... Vamos, Liz, nos conocemos desde pequeñas. No puedes engañarme.

- En serio, no pasa nada.

- ¿Es por nada por lo que no podía apartar los ojos de ti en la iglesia? ¿O en el bar hace un minuto? ¿O en este momento? Charlotte apunto con la cabeza hacia la esquina donde estaba William.

- Si me está mirando, es sólo para encontrarme fallos.

– ¡Tonterías¡ - dijo Charlotte. Hazme caso, quiere algo para contigo.

- Oh, vamos. Se trata de William Darcy, el Sex Symbol de la Música Clásica ¿Qué va a querer de mi?

- Ya basta, Liz. Eres divertida, eres inteligente, tienes una voz que podría derretir un corazón de piedra, y tienes el tipo de cuerpo que conduce a los hombres a la locura. Aunque lo ocultes bajo todas esas capas con las que te vistes.

- ¡No empieces!

- Sólo quiero que dejes de construir muros para mantener a los hombres alejados.

- Sólo porque no opte por vestirme como una puta no quiere decir que este construyendo muros. Tengo una buena vida y soy feliz.

- Hmmm- Charlotte no estaba convencida. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste novio?

- Definición de 'novio'.

- ¿Así que has tomado la decisión de tomar el celibato? Eso es antinatural.

- Para mí, no sería natural tener una relación física con alguien que acabo de conocer.

- Está bien, soy muy impulsiva. Pero a veces no quieres coger a un hombre, tirarlo al suelo y saltar sobre el sin mas?

Elizabeth se rió, rompiendo la tensión. - Sí, Char, pero creo que es mas que sexo. Quiero esperar hasta que encuentre a alguien que ame y que me ame, alguien en quien pueda confiar.

- ¿Cómo vas a encontrar a alguien si evitas a los hombres?

- No estoy evitando los hombres. Tengo un montón de amigos.

- Los amigos son muy buenos. Pero hay que echar un polvo.

¿Y supongo que me vas a encontrar un candidato?

- Misión cumplida. William Darcy. Creo que existe un excelente potencial. - Charlotte levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

- Eres tan mala como Lydia. Antes me dijo todas las razones por las que William podría ser bueno en la cama.

Charlotte asintió con la cabeza, impresionada. – Chica lista. ¿Mencionó sus largos dedos?

Elizabeth miró a Charlotte, sacudiendo la cabeza. - No sé cuál de ustedes tiene la mente más sucia.

- Char, en realidad, no lo entiendes. Él no tiene ningún interés en mí, y tampoco me gusta.

- Oh, por favor... Dime quien me arrastro a todos los conciertos que dio los dos veranos que estuvimos en Interlochen. Tú siempre has estado colada por sus huesos.

– Si. Eso fue antes de que lo conociera. Míralo allí, el Sr. engreído, demasiado famoso como para hablar con cualquiera.

- Liz, se acercó a hablar con nosotras

- No te engañes. Solo fue a conseguir una bebida. No, te digo, que es un esnob arrogante y vanidoso.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? Parece encantador.

- A ti, tal vez, te acepte - le espetó Elizabeth. – Estás en su nivel social, o al menos cerca del suyo. No eres una pluriempleada como yo.

- Whoa, me he perdido. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Elizabeth le contó a Charlotte la historia del encuentro con William en el aeropuerto, y sus comentarios en el jardín. Al final de la historia, Charlotte se reía alegremente.

- No es divertido. Hay más.

-¿Más? ¿Estás bromeando? Ha sido un chico muy ocupado.

- Cuando llegué a la iglesia hoy, fue increíblemente grosero. Me acerqué a él y él sólo me miró. Casi tuve que darle una patada en la espinilla de hacerle decir cualquier cosa.

- Hmmm… Se quedo mirándote, y ¿no podía hablar? - Una sonrisa se dibujo en las comisuras de la boca de Charlotte.

- Y entonces empezó a tartamudear como un idiota. Pero no tuvo ningún problema para decir que parecía más vieja en el aeropuerto.

-¿Él te dijo que parecías mas vieja?- Charlotte frunció el ceño. - No, no pudo haber dicho eso.

– Pues lo hizo. Él me que parecía mayor de lo que soy.

- Pero apuesto a que sé lo que quería decir. ¿Qué estaba usando el día de hoy?

- Una camisa grande, holgada y pantalones vaqueros, el pelo en una cola de caballo.

- Y sin maquillaje.

-Así es. La sombra de ojos no era precisamente una de mis prioridades a las cuatro de la mañana cuando me levanté. Además, yo no he terminado.

- ¿Hay más? Esta es la historia de nunca acabar.

- Cuando salimos del coche, y llegamos al hotel, fue amable, y creo que estaba coqueteando conmigo.

Charlotte levantó las cejas. - Suena prometedor.

- Pero cuando se metió en el coche fue como si hubiera pulsado un interruptor y se convirtió en Mr. el descaro de decirme que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en Broadway, cuando debería haber sido una cantante de ópera.

- ¿Realmente dijo eso?

- Creo que en realidad se proponía hacer un cumplido a mi voz, lo creas o no.

- Me puedo imaginar cómo saltaste sobre ese comentario- rió Charlotte.

Elizabeth suspiró. - En realidad, sólo le di las gracias.

- No, en serio, ¿qué dijiste?

- Le prometí a Jane que me seria cortés con él durante el fin de semana.

Por favor dejen reviews y díganme como va la traducción, si entienden todas las palabras y expresiones.


	14. Chapter 14

El dolor de cabeza de William no había mejorado. Su deseo más ferviente era subir a su habitación y tirarse en la cama, a no ser molestado hasta la mañana. Pero él tenía una larga noche por delante.

Armado con una taza de café, escapó al pasillo y se hundió en un sillón mullido. Se recostó en el sillón, y cerró sus ojos.

Por mucho que hubiera querido permanecer en el pasillo tranquilo, sabía que la cena se serviría en breve y su ausencia se notaría. Se puso de pie a sus pies con un profundo suspiro. Al llegar a la puerta de la Terraza, cuando comenzó a abrirla escucho una ya familiar voz que lo llamaba desde las escaleras.

- ¡William, cariño!

Caroline Bingley estaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus rojos labios... Su pelo largo, de color cobrizo le sorprendió ¿_No era rubia la última vez que la vi?_ Su vestido era muy en la línea de Caroline: sin tirantes, ajustado, y caro.

Tomó todo su auto-control para no quejarse, o, mejor aún, para no salir corriendo.

- Hola, Caroline. ¿Cómo estas?

Ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando su cuerpo huesudo contra él y lo besó en los labios. Cuando intentaba separarse, miró involuntariamente a Elizabeth. La vio empujar a Charlotte y señalar con la punta de la cabeza en su dirección. Su paciencia agotada, empujo a Caroline y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Te he extrañado mucho- hizo un mohín - Eres un niño travieso ¿Por qué no has venido a vernos?

- He estado viajando. No he tenido tiempo para las visitas.

¿No hay tiempo para una amiga querida? Siempre estás demasiado ocupado cuando trato de visitarte en Nueva York. Pero vamos a tener mucho tiempo para ponernos al día este fin de semana, ya que los dos nos quedaremos en la casa de Charles.

- En realidad, me quedo aquí en el hotel.

La furia brilló en sus ojos, pero pronto fue reemplazada por una falsa sonrisa alegre.

- Mi hermano me dijo que te estabas quedando con él. Pero eso no tiene por qué impedirnos pasar tiempo juntos. Podemos ir a algún lugar después de la cena, una copa en tu habitación, tal vez.

Estaba agradecido de tener una excusa preparada. -Esta noche es la fiesta de despedida de Charles

- Mañana por la noche después de la boda, entonces.

Apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que temía por la seguridad de sus dientes.

- Caroline, tendrás que disculparme….

Lo interrumpió, como si ella no lo hubiera oído. – A sí, pues, vamos a sentarnos juntos a cenar esta noche.

- Me parece que tienen una disposición especial para sentarnos y….

Unas carcajadas resonaron, interrumpiéndole. Kitty y Lydia salían de la Terraza. Caroline las miró con disgusto.

- ¿No son los Bennet horribles? Jane parece una chica dulce, ¡pero la madre! ¡Y las niñas son terrible¡ Charles podría haber elegido mucho mejor.

Se encontró en la rara posición de estar de acuerdo con ella, sin embargo, se sintió obligado a estar en desacuerdo. - Charles parece muy feliz.

Ella se encogió de hombros. - Me alegro de que papá insistiera en que firmara un acuerdo prenupcial.

William se aclaró la garganta. Odiaba guardar secretos, pero le debía a Charles su silencio. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta que encontró a Elizabeth en un círculo con Charlotte y los miembros de Golden Jazz Gate. Sus ojos brillaron cuando ella se rió.

- No temas, querido -susurró Carolina, acariciándole el brazo. - Voy a hacerte compañía y a protegerte todo fin de semana. Sé que debes estar pasándolo mal.

- No, estoy apreciando un par de bonitos ojos.

- ¿De quién son los bonitos ojos, si se puede saber?

- ¿Perdón?- Él se estremeció y la miró con recelo. - _¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?_

- Has dicho que estabas viendo unos ojos bonitos, ¿Los ojos de quién?

. Le dijo la verdad.- Elizabeth Bennet. La dama de honor, la hermana de Jane.

Caroline palideció, pero pronto la máscara alegre estaba de vuelta en su lugar.

- ¡Oh, qué dulce!

. Apretó los dientes, desesperado por escapar. - Por favor, discúlpame. Tengo que ir al servicio.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Cariño.

- Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera has saludado a Jane y Charles. Te veré más tarde.

Cuando William llegó a su mesa, esperando una agradable cena con Elizabeth, en su lugar se encontró colocada junto a Caroline. **  
**- ¡Cariño, que grata sorpresa!

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Una sorpresa en verdad. Ella había cambiado, las tarjetas de lugar mientras él estaba en el baño. Elizabeth estaba sentada en una mesa cercana con Bill Collins, otros dos miembros de Golden Gate Jazz y sus esposas, y los Hurst. Observó, con el ceño fruncido, como Elizabeth se río de algo que Collins había dicho.

El Sr. y la Sra. Bennet se sentaron a la izquierda de William, con los Bingley a l otro lado de Caroline. Jane y Charles se sentaron enfrente de William. Jane miró a Caroline confusa, y William vio que buscaba en las otras mesas hasta que encuentro a Elizabeth .Miró a Caroline, una vez y comprendió que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Un camarero dejo un plato en frente de cada comensal.

- Cóctel de cangrejo- murmuró Caroline al oído de Williams, colocando su mano sobre su rodilla.- Que poco imaginativo.

William, desplazando la mano de Caroline. - La Sra. Bingley, seleccionó el menú para la cena de esta noche.

- ¡Qué maravilloso comienzo!- añadió Jane. - Me encanta cóctel de cangrejo. Es una opción perfecta para dar la bienvenida a nuestros amigos a la ciudad de San Francisco.

William dirigió una mirada satisfecha hacia Caroline, quien estaba mirando incómodamente su coctel de cangrejo.

- Charles, ¿Tu grupo de jazz va a tocar para nosotros esta noche?- Preguntó la señora Bennet.- Pensé que podrías convencer a Lizzy para que cantara esta noche.

- ¡Por supuesto que estaremos encantados de convencerla!

- ¡Qué lástima de que ciertas personas piensan que son demasiado importantes como para tocar en nuestra presencia!

Carlos levantó las cejas suplicante. - ¿Qué dices, William? Al parecer, significaría mucho para mi suegra que tocaras esta noche para nosotros.

- Muy bien- respondió William - Suponiendo que el piano este afinado.

- Oh, señor Darcy, gracias- La frialdad de la señora Bennet se convirtió de repente en una gratitud bulliciosa.- ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

La señora Bennet seguía dándole las gracias, pero William no la escuchaba, le palpitaba la cabeza, y la cena no había hecho más que empezar. Lanzó un profundo suspiro. Caroline le puso la mano en la rodilla, y lo miró con lástima.

William se retiro la mano de su rodilla y arrastro la silla un poco más lejos de la de Caroline y cerró los ojos. _Estoy en el infierno_.

Viendo la incomodidad que reinaba en la mesa el Sr. Bingley rápidamente cambio de tema, preguntado a Jane por su hermana Mary.

- Mary tenía una reunión esta tarde a la que no podía faltar- explicó Jane. - Su vuelo llega esta noche.

- Y mi hermano Edward y su esposa no están aquí todavía.- se lamentó la señora Bennet. - Su vuelo ha sido cancelado.

- Volvieron a llamar, y ya están de camino - dijo Jane en tono conciliador. 

- ¿Cuál es la profesión de su hermano?- Preguntó el Sr. Bingley a la señora Bennet. **  
**- ¿Edward? Él es un médico famoso. - dijo la señora Bennet con orgullo. **  
**- Es cirujano en la Universidad Johns Hopkins, en Baltimore- dijo Jane. **  
**- Y la tía de Jane, Madeleine es cirujana pediátrica.- agregó Carlos.

William sólo escucho la mitad de la conversación: su atención estaba en otra parte. La frecuente risa que sonaba en la mesa de Isabel. Lo peor de todo, es que Bill Collins se inclinaba y le hablaba confidencialmente a Elizabeth con demasiada frecuencia. **  
**De repente, un pie, se frotaba sinuosamente a lo largo de la pierna. Él arrastro su silla fuera del alcance de Caroline otra vez. A este paso, voy a acabar sentado en el regazo de la señora Bennet, antes de que la cena acabe.

La cena parecía extenderse a lo largo de la noche, sin un final a la vista. La mesa de William se quedo en silencio después de que los platos fuertes llegaran, a excepción de la señora Bennet, que hablaba sin parar. Por desgracia , lo hacia entre bocado y bocado , así que mientras que hablaban lanzaba proyectiles sobre la mesa.

- Ya ha oído la canción de Lizzy esta tarde, ¿no, señor Darcy?- Pregunto la señora Bennet

- Sí, lo hice. Ella tiene una voz hermosa.

- No sabemos de donde obtuvo su talento musical.- comentó el Sr. Bennet.- Quizás las canciones de cuna que Francie, le cantaba, tengan algo que ver.

La señora Bennet se encogió de hombros. - Algunos de los maestros de Lizzy, decían que seria una excelente cantante de ópera, pero ella quiso ir a Broadway.

- Ya le dije esta tarde que tiene el talento para la ópera- dijo William. - Ella tiene una voz fina, y es una lástima que escogiera un género mas bajo.

-¿Entonces usted cree que cometió un error, tratando de triunfar en Broadway?- dijo la señora Bennet.

William asintió sabiamente. - Nueva York está lleno de actrices que luchan, pero muy pocas se convierten en grandes estrellas. Para eso se necesita talento, la suerte no es una garantía.

- Lizzy siempre ha sabido muy bien lo que ha querido siempre. Incluso cuando era niña, siempre fue muy independiente. Le encantaba bailar y cantar, y los musicales le daban la oportunidad de hacer ambas cosas. Pero ahora tiene planes de enseñar. Es una noble vocación, pero mientras debe servir mesas para seguir viviendo en la Gran Ciudad.- comentó el Sr. Bennet.

Elizabeth estaba terminando su pastel de chocolate cuando Carlos se acercó a su mesa.

- Hey, casi hermano - lo saludó con una sonrisa.- La cena estuvo deliciosa.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado. Se lo diré a mi madre.

- Oh, sí.- agregó Bill. –Estaba todo delicioso. El aperitivo fue maravilloso, y el salmón era tan fresco…

- Sí, Bill- interrumpió suavemente Charles. - Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Pero tengo un favor importante que pedirle a Lizzy. - Se volvió hacia Elizabeth.

- Jane y yo nos preguntábamos ¿Si tendrías el honor de cantar esta noche?

Elizabeth arrugo la frente. - Oh, Dios mío, no lo sé. Necesito un poco de música.

- ¡Oh, pero, Elizabeth, debes cantar! -exclamó Bill. - Yo estaré feliz de tocar contigo.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mesa de William. Él la miraba de nuevo, como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la cena.

Estaba cansada de su desdén, y de mantener su promesa de sujetar su lengua.**  
**Su ceño se desvaneció. - Bill, ¿de verdad estarías dispuesto a acompañarme si me decido a cantar?

- ¡Por supuesto!-exclamó-. Sería para mí un honor muy grande.**  
**¡Estupendo!- Ella se inclinó sobre el e impulsivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que una sonrisa de placer apareciera en su cara. Entonces ella miró a Charles. – Estaré preparada en unos minutos.

- ¡Maravilloso! Se lo diré a Jane. Gracias, Lizzy, y gracias también, Bill.

Charles regresó a su mesa, y Elizabeth se volvió hacia Jim Pennington.

– ¿Podríamos coger tu libreto de partituras? Bill y yo queremos tocar algo.

-Claro que si, pero están en el maletero de mi coche, toma las llaves e id a cogerlo.

La oscura mirada de William la siguió cuando ella salió de la habitación con Bill.

_Mírame todo lo que quieras, William Darcy. Vas a ver una actuación que no vas a olvidar jamás. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Cuando finalmente terminó la cena, William se puso de pie con rapidez para escapar pero…**

**- ¿A dónde vas? - gritó Caroline.- Pensé que ahora que somos libres. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un agradable paseo en el patio? **

**William se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás - Se supone que debo tocar para los invitados antes. Perdón. **

**Charlotte Lucas se levantó de la mesa, acompañada por el hombre sentado a su lado. Ella le sonrió a William y hábilmente dirigido a su compañero en su dirección. **

**- Hola, William- dijo. - ¿Cómo fue la cena en tu mesa? **

**- Un poco más animada que en la tuya.**

**Ella se echó a reír. - A la Sra. Bennet le gusta hablar, pero tiene buenas intenciones. Ella siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. William, ¿ya conoces a Roger Stonefield? **

**-Si, nos conocimos antes - dijo Roger. **

**William reconoció a Roger como uno de los miembros del grupo de jazz de Charles. Él asintió con la cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. **

**- Tengo entendido que tocas solos de jazz en tus conciertos - dijo Roger. **

**- Si, me encanta el jazz, de hecho Charles y yo formamos un cuarteto de jazz mientras estábamos en la Juilliard. **

**-Ya lo sé. Tal vez mañana en la cena puede acompañarnos al piano un rato. Has conocido a Bill Collins, ¿verdad? **

**William asintió a regañadientes. **

**- ¡Oh, gran idea!- Dijo Charlotte. - Apuesto que los invitados disfrutaran mucho.**

**Después de unos minutos de charla, Charlotte y Roger se excusaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del patio. William miraba distraídamente el ambiente de la Terraza hasta que Charles se materializó a su lado. **

**-Will, tengo que hablar contigo. **

**William se volvió hacia su amigo, que parecía agitado.- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Se trata de las cosas que dijiste en la cena sobre la carrera de Elizabeth.**

**- ¿Qué pasa con eso?**

**Charles frunció el ceño. - Realmente no le dijiste que estaba desperdiciando su talento, ¿verdad? **

**- No usé esas palabras exactas. Pero…**

**- Supongamos que alguien dijo que eres un tonto por haber seguido una carrera de música clásica. ¿No te molestaría eso? **

**William se encogió de hombros.- Eso sería una cosa ridícula. Yo he tenido éxito. Elizabeth no.**

**Charles sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Realmente no ves nada malo en lo que dijiste? **

**No. - respondió William.**

**- Bueno, espero que no ofendieras a Lizzy.- Charles miró hacia la mesa, donde Jane y el Sr. Bingley estaban sentados todavía.- Padre se ve alterado. Será mejor que vaya. Hablamos más tarde, Will.**

**Caroline estaba en la sala hablando con Luisa, pero sus ojos lo miraban a él. Era hora de moverse o sufrir las consecuencias. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo, para recuperar el sillón que había ocupado antes de la cena. **

**Ella era un misterio, por turnos sarcástica, silenciosa y amigable. Las cosas habían ido bien en el coche, pero ella lo había ignorado desde entonces. Charles pensó que podría haberse ofendido por los comentarios sobre su carrera, pero Charles era a menudo demasiado sensible. William no había hecho nada más que decir la verdad. **

**Además, Elizabeth era su fan. Mientras que algunos fans eran agresivos y locuaces, como la mujer en el aeropuerto JFK de la mañana, su presencia intimidaba a muchos otros. ¿Por qué no había pensado en esta posibilidad antes? Ella no parecía intimidarse fácilmente, pero tener a su músico favorito podría haberla hecho cambiar de opinión.**

**William apoyó la cabeza en el alto respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos. Acababa de caer en un sueño ligero, cuando dos voces perturbaron la paz del pasillo. Se volvió y vio a Elizabeth y a Bill acercándose. Bill tenía un libro de música en la mano, ella se veía hermosa, vibrante, y enteramente sexy.**

**- Hola, William. – Dijo- ¿Listo para entretener a las masas?**

**Se sorprendió gratamente por la calidez de su saludo agradecido- Él le sonrió.- Estoy esperando a escucharte primero. ¿Qué vas a cantar? **

**- Una canción de Gershwin.- Sus labios temblaban. - La cogí pensando en ti. **

**- Me siento halagado. **

**Sus ojos bailaban con alegría. -Sí. Bueno, ¿entramos? **

**La acompañó hasta la Terraza y se puso a su lado por un momento, con la esperanza de continuar su conversación. Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando Bill le susurró algo a ella en el oído, lanzando una mirada en dirección de William. Elizabeth se volvió hacia a Bill, dando la espalda a William, y habló en voz baja. **

**William se dirigió al piano. Sus dedos acariciaron las teclas con reverencia mientras tocaba una escala suave. Luego jugó varios arpegios, seguido por una serie de acordes. El piano estaba bien afinado, con un buen equilibrio de calidez y brillantez. **

**Charles se acercó, con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Listo?**

**- Solo estaba comprobando que el piano estuviera en buenas condiciones. Pero, por favor, vamos a escuchar a Elizabeth primero. - Él se sentó en la mesa más cercana al piano, dándole la vuelta a su silla y situándola frente al escenario.**

**Bill, que rezumaba importancia personal, se sentó en el piano. Elizabeth estaba detrás de el. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Bill para mantener el equilibrio mientras señalaba a algo en el medio de la página, y William sintió una punzada de **_¿__envidia?_** Él negó con la cabeza involuntariamente. **_Imposible__**.**_** Era un artista en solitario, y orgulloso de ello. Las orquestas lo acompañaban a el, no el a ellos. **

**Pero él se imaginaba a sí mismo retirando a Bill del asiento del piano, tomando su lugar, y tocando la introducción a una sensual canción de amor lenta. **_Tal vez algo así como "Embrujada, Preocupada y desconcertada."_

_En su imaginación, Elizabeth estaba detrás de él, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando empezó a cantar las palabras de amor y deseo en su voz dolorosamente bella, ella deslizaba su chaqueta de los hombros y le quitaba la corbata. A continuación, le desabrochaba la camisa lentamente, con movimientos seductores, ya que ella seguía cantando. Cuando sus delicadas manos se deslizaban dentro de su camisa y comenzaban a acariciar su pecho desnudo, abandonaba toda pretensión de tocar el piano. Se daba la vuelta y tiraba de ella para ponerla en su regazo, capturaba sus labios con un beso ardiente. Ella respondía a su pasión con la suya, enterrando las manos en su pelo mientras apretaba su cuerpo suave y con urgencia en contra de su…_

_¡No__ de nuevo!_** No podía recordar cuando fue la última que dejo correr su libido como ese día, ni siquiera en su adolescencia. Se mordió el labio para intentar recuperar el control. **

**En ese momento, su mirada se cruzó con la suya, y él miró hacia otro lado, humillado por la posibilidad de que ella hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. No tenía ni idea de por qué, de todas las mujeres, ella, lo había llevado a un estado de sobrecarga de testosterona casi continua. Conocía a decenas, o quizás a cientos de mujeres más atractivas que Elizabeth, mujeres que lo trataban con respeto e interés. ¿Cómo había podido una chica morena, de ojos verdes haberlo hechizado de tal manera? **

**Su ensueño se vio interrumpido por una mano en el hombro. Se volvió para ver a Caroline junto a su silla.**

**- ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando por todas partes. **

**Al no responder a su pregunta, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla junto a la suya. - Oh, mira- gorjeo ella. - Es Elizabeth Bennet, la de los ojos bonitos. ¿Qué va a hacer? **

**Lo más seguro parecía, hacer caso omiso de su sarcasmo. - Ella va a cantar para nosotros. ¿No te acuerdas?- Charles lo dijo durante la cena. **

**- Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera bromeando.- Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y resopló.- Tenía la esperanza de que la banda comenzara pronto a tocar para que tu y yo pudiéramos bailar toda la noche. **

**- Yo también voy a tocar. **

**- Bueno, sí, pero por supuesto, querido, pero eso es diferente. Tú eres un artista de renombre mundial, no un imitador.**

**Sus ojos se estrecharon.- Elizabeth es muy talentosa. **

**- Pero tú mismo dijiste en la cena que había sido un completo fracaso en Broadway.- dijo Caroline en voz alta. **

**Su rostro se sonrojó y miró bruscamente a Elizabeth, pero no pareció haber oído el comentario de Caroline. **

**Charles dio un paso al frente de la sala y gritó- ¿Hola? ¿Puedo tener su atención por un momento, por favor? **

**Los invitados poco a poco se quedaron en silencio. Algunos se sentaron en las mesas, mientras que otros estaban en grupos pequeños de pie.**

**- Jane y yo queremos darles las gracias por estar con nosotros este fin de semana.- dijo Charles. - Significa mucho para nosotros, que nuestras familias y nuestros amigos más cercanos estén aquí. Esperamos que disfruten del baile que está a punto de empezar, pero entre nosotros tenemos a dos músicos que han puesto de acuerdo en cantar y tocar para nosotros. En primer lugar, tenemos a mi hermosa casi-hermana, Lizzy Bennet. **

**Elizabeth reconoció los aplausos con una sonrisa. - Espero que Jane y Charles me perdonen, pero no voy a cantar una empalagosa canción de amor. Tengo algo muy diferente en mente: un homenaje, se podría decir. Como ustedes saben, tenemos a una celebridad entre nosotros esta noche, el pianista de fama mundial, el Sr. William Darcy.**

**Él aceptó el reconocimiento con una media sonrisa tranquila. Este tipo de cosas ya le habían sucedido antes. **

**- Él tuvo la amabilidad de darme algunas orientaciones para mi carrera esta tarde. Y, por supuesto, cuando alguien de su estatura da consejos, es prudente tomarlos en cuenta. **

**Sus ojos se clavaron en él, y su corazón se hundió cuando lo vio - Esta canción es para ti, William, para mostrarte que estoy tomándome tu consejo con toda la consideración que merece. **

**Bill Collins comenzó a tocar. ****Ella asumió una postura arrogante, afectada y, con un estilo exagerado de ópera, cantó: **

***Away with the music of Broadway **

**Be off with your Irving Berlin. **

**Oh, I'd give no quarter to Kern or Cole Porter**

**And Gershwin keeps pounding on tin. **

**How can I be civil  
When hearing this drivel?  
It's only for night-clubbing souses.  
Oh give me the free 'n easy  
Waltz that is Viennes-y  
And go tell the band  
If they want a hand **

**The waltz must be Strauss's **

**Ya ya ya  
Give me oom pah pah … **

**When I want a melody  
Lilting through the house  
Then I want a melody  
By Strauss  
It laughs, it sings  
The world is in rhyme  
Swinging to three-quarter time **

**Let the Danube flow along  
And The Fledermaus!  
Keep the wine and give me song  
By Strauss  
By Jove, By Jing!  
By Strauss is the thing  
So I say to ha cha cha  
Heraus!  
Just give me an oom pah pah  
By Strauss! De Strauss! **

**A lo largo de la canción, Elizabeth parodió a una diva operística. Ella era una consumada actriz cómica, así como una buena cantante, y dio un espectáculo que tuvo a los invitados riendo a lo largo de su actuación-con dos excepciones. **

**Caroline se inclinó a William y le susurró.- ¿Quién se cree que es, burlándose de esa manera de la música clásica? No tiene ningún aprecio por la cultura. **

**William se quedó mirando las baldosas del parquet, incapaz de sostener la fría mirada de Elizabeth. Que ella estuviera enfadada con él era bastante malo, pero que además, se burlara de él en público… **

**Cuando la canción terminó, finalmente se las arregló para mirarla. Ella aceptó los aplausos con mucha gracia y practica, aunque su sonrisa se convirtiera en una muesca cuando sus ojos se encontraban con William. Luego bajo del escenario, uniéndose a un círculo incluyendo Charlotte y varios miembros de la Golden Gate Jazz**_**.**_** Las carcajadas estallarlo en el grupo. **_Risas dirigidas a mí__**.**_

**Charles regresó a la parte delantera de la sala. Le disparó una mirada divertida, pero triste a William, y luego dijo. - ¡Gracias, Lizzy! Gracias también a Bill Collins, su acompañante. Y ahora, mi padrino y mi mejor amigo, William Darcy. **

**William apenas escuchó los aplausos de los invitados, se levanto y fue a sentarse al piano, pero antes miro hacia donde Elizabeth estaba y la vio darse levantarse, con algunos miembros de la Golden Gate Jazz y dirigirse hacia el bar. **_¿Tan enfadada estaba con el que no quería verlo tocar? _**Un dolor sordo latía en su pecho. **

**Pero en el momento en el que sus dedos tocaron las teclas, su entorno se desvaneció. Como siempre, el piano era un bálsamo para su alma, su refugio del dolor y de los problemas, y su principal medio para hacer hablar a su corazón. Esta noche había mucho que quería decir, aunque nadie lo entendiera. **

**Él había elegido tocar una balada de Chopin**. La música iba y venía entre los momentos suaves, pasión intensa, furioso haciendo volar sus dedos largos y sensibles sobre las teclas. Vertiendo todas las decepciones y frustraciones en la música, buscando el consuelo, como siempre. **

**Os recomiendo que escuchéis la música mientras que leéis la historia, es más efectiva y más bonito, sabes que ambiente hay en realidad.**

***By Strauss. Musica y letra de George e Ira recomiendo la version de Maureen McGovern.  
**

****Ballade No. 1 in G Minor, Opus 23, CT 2. Frederic Chopin. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero no he podido , lo siento entre las vacaciones en un pueblo sin wifi y las mudanzas me ha sido imposible mirar correos o subir cosas a internet , espero que ahora que ya estoy en mi nueva casa pueda subir capítulos mas a menudo.**

**Tan pronto como William empezó a tocar, Elizabeth se trasladó a un lado de la habitación y se quedó sola, estudiando su rostro. Elizabeth quedo trasladada a la primera vez que lo vio tocar, diez años antes, cuando tenía dieciséis años y cayo bajo el hechizo de su arte. **

**Él derramaba sus sentimientos con pasión arrolladora, permitiendo que los oyentes lo escucharan en un momento tan íntimo. Su reserva cayó y puso su alma al descubierto para que todos lo vieran. **

**Se sorprendió al ver el dolor en sus ojos al final de su canción. Hacia mucho tiempo pensaba, en él como invulnerable, incluso alguien divino, tan diferente de la gente común que las emociones humanas no tenían nada que ver con el. Se dio cuenta de su error ahora que su música la envolvía, arremolinándose a su alrededor, gritando de dolor y desesperación, un canto de añoranza y de esperanza. **

**William permaneció inmóvil en el piano por un momento, y luego, lentamente, casi a regañadientes retirar sus manos de las teclas y se puso en pie. Después de un momento de silencio, unas lágrimas rozaron sus ojos y se unió a los otros en aplausos. Sus ojos se encontraron, y se preparó para el impacto perturbador de su intensa mirada. **

_Debe estar enfadado por la canción._ _Bueno, no me importa._ _Se lo merecía después de lo que me dijo._

**Pero se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en su sarcástica "dedicación", donde le había expuesto al ridículo ante los demás invitados. **

_Por lo menos el, te insultó en privado._ _Bueno, no del todo en privado, pero tampoco frente a una sala llena de gente._

**Sintió una mano en el hombro, y se volvió para ver a Jane a sus espaldas. **

**- Lizzy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? **

**Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza, y las hermanas se retiraron a una zona tranquila. **

**- ¿Tenías que tratar a William de esa manera? -Preguntó Jane. **

**-Ya lo sé. No debería haberlo hecho. Todo lo que intentaba hacer era cantar la canción, sólo cante, no dije nada.**

**- Lizzy, tengo muchos detalles de los que preocuparme este fin de semana, espero que todos se llevan bien. No ayuda que te burles públicamente del padrino. Sé que te insulto, pero prometiste que serías cortés con él. **

**Elizabeth suspiró y miró al suelo. -Ya lo sé. Lo siento. Lo haré... Y siento si te causado a ti o a Charles algún disgusto. **

**- En realidad, a Charles le pareció muy gracioso. Por lo que a él respecta, William se lo merecía. Y los demás invitados probablemente no habrá entendido nada. Pero William si.**

**- Voy a hablar con él ahora mismo. **

**- Gracias. - Jane abrazó a Elizabeth y luego se apresuró a reunirse con su madre, que estaba hablando con rapidez y en voz alta a la señora Bingley. **

**Con una respiración profunda, Elizabeth dio un paso decidido en dirección a William, pero fue obstaculizada por una mano en su brazo. **

**- ¿Elizabeth? Bill Collins estaba a su lado, había una luz ansiosa en sus ojos.**

**- Sí, ¿Bill? – dijo volviéndose hacia él y forzando una sonrisa en su boca. **

**- Por favor, ven aquí un momento. - Se la llevó de nuevo a la zona donde los miembros de la Golden Gate Jazz se habían congregado.**

**- Elizabeth, tenemos una pregunta que hacerte. Sabemos, por supuesto, que es posible que tengas que pensar en el asunto, y no te apures, pero queremos que sepas lo emocionados que estaríamos si decidieras unirte a nosotros como vocal. Si dices que no lo vamos a entender perfectamente, porque….**

**Roger Stonefield interrumpió el soliloquio de Bill.**

– **Si consigues el trabajo aquí en San Francisco, claro. Nuestro vocal está embarazado. Nos encantó tu voz y tienes un rendimiento excepcional.**

**- Bueno, no sé a ciencia cierta si me voy a mudar aquí, pero si lo hago, me encantaría reunirme con vosotros y hablar acerca de las posibilidades. Aunque no estoy segura si es justo decir que he cantado bien.**

**- ¡Oh, qué maravilloso! - Bill le sonrió. - Será un gran honor tocar contigo. Estoy deseando tocar en nuestro primer concierto…. **

**Su voz se desvaneció en un segundo plano mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, buscando sin éxito una cabeza alta de cabello oscuro y ondulado. **

**William se sentó solo en un banco de piedra en el patio. Las pequeñas luces brillaban a lo largo del camino. Una suave brisa le acariciaba en la mejilla, el aire húmedo de la noche arrastraba el aroma de un eucalipto y los sonidos de la risa apagada y la conversación. Se inclinó hacia delante, los codos sobre sus rodillas, y cerró los ojos. **

**Había estado despierto durante la mayor parte de las últimas 24 horas, pero las emociones turbulentas del día habían hecho que el agotamiento fuera total. Sintió como empezaba a desmoronarse bajo el peso aplastante de la soledad, más grande que cualquier cosa que él hubiera sentido nunca, ni siquiera en su infancia. **

**Por lo general no le importaba la soledad. Era una vieja conocida, cómoda en su familiaridad. Había crecido como el único niño en una casa de adultos, y la mayoría de su vida adulta había viajado constantemente, por lo general solo. Incluso en una habitación llena de gente, prefería resguardarse bajo su muro de reserva. Pero esta noche, algo era diferente. **

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?_** Se sentó, pasando sus manos por el pelo. **_Tal vez sea la boda, lo que me hace preguntar si voy a encontrar a mi pareja perfecta antes... antes de que sea demasiado tarde__**.**_

_¿Y si Elizabeth es ella?_** Nunca había reaccionado con tanta fuerza a una mujer. **

**Podía pensar en al menos cincuenta excelentes razones por las que era imposible, absurdo, incluso ridículo. **_Empezando por la familia Bennet...__Por ejemplo, Lydia Bennet, gritona, lasciva La puedo imaginar, descansando en la terraza de Pemberley, tragando ron, riendo como una hiena, y seduciendo __ al jardinero_

**El resto de la familia no era mucho mejor. Kitty no era más que una versión suavizada de Lydia. El Sr. Bennet era inobjetable por su cuenta, pero parecía contento refugiándose en un discurso irónico en lugar de regular el comportamiento de su esposa e hijas**_**.**_** Y la señora Bennet, con su voz chillona, ****sus, y su ignorancia de un correcto comportamiento era un desastre andante. **

**Era la lujuria. ¿Seria tan simple como eso**_**?**_** Ella caminó hacia él fuera de la iglesia pareciendo una diosa. **_**¿**__Y por qué no iba yo a querer a Elizabeth en mi cama?_ _Cualquier hombre querría ver esos hermosos ojos oscurecerse por la pasión, sentir que aquel precioso cuerpo se retorcía debajo de él._

**Se estaba pasando de nuevo. Cogió las riendas de su auto-control y tiró de sus pensamientos por otro camino. **_Piensa en su canción..._** Su mujer ideal debería ser sensible a sus sentimientos, respetarlo y apoyarlo. **

_Pero sin duda lo hizo muy bien__**.**_** Esa canción era para ser cantada por una voz de soprano ágil, y Elizabeth la había cantado sin esfuerzo, mientras que le daba un poco de carácter y humor. A pesar de la falta de respeto que mostró y el nivel de malestar que le había causado, no podía dejar de admirar su ingenio y el espíritu. **

**Una sonrisa se ****dibujó en su cara. **_Supongo que es algo más que la lujuria._ _Ella es inteligente y talentosa, y brillante._** Pero entonces se acordó de la ira en sus ojos antes de que ella comenzara a cantar. No importaba si ella le gustaba, era evidente que lo odiaba. **

**Exhalando un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos otra vez. En su imaginación, Elizabeth se acercó a él, con una cálida sonrisa iluminando su rostro, y se sentó a su lado en el banco. Se vio deslizando un brazo por los hombros y se sintió tranquilo con su presencia. Ella se volvió hacia él, sus ojos brillaban con admiración, y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Se inclinó hacia ella, tocando sus labios suavemente con la suya. La envolvió en sus brazos, prolongando su dulce beso, y sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, presionando besos suaves a lo largo de su garganta mientras ella…**

**Tenía que poner fin a estas fantasías. Sólo agravaban su soledad. **_Ella nunca va a estar en tus brazos, o en tu regazo, o en cualquier otro lugar donde la hayas imaginado ese día_**. Y a largo plazo, era lo mejor. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Elizabeth salió de la terraza al patio de sombras. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y este parecía ser el único lugar donde podía estar sola.**

_¿Que me hace tratar a __William Darcy de esta manera?_** Ella no solía ser demasiado sensible a las observaciones de los patanes egoístas, ni disfrutaba infligiendo angustia emocional a los demás. Sin embargo, cada vez que William abría la boca, ella terminaba herida, enojada, o ambos. Pero ya has conseguido tu venganza**_**...**_** Ella hizo una mueca al recordar el dolor en sus ojos al final de la canción. **

**Había prometido ser amable con él, pero cada vez que había cualquier tipo de contacto, saltaban chispas. La única solución era mantener tanto mayor espacio entre ellos como sea posible, y tratar con el sólo cuando sea estrictamente necesario. **

**Pero este plan tenía un fallo enorme. Era un hombre al que deseaba conocer mejor, un hombre que parecía hablar un lenguaje de su corazón entendía. Sin embargo, cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, desaparecía casi de inmediato, siendo sustituido por un aristócrata arrogante que la considera por debajo de su posición social. **

**William podría tener a cualquier mujer que quería: un modelo, una estrella de cine, heredera de una, o cualquier otra cosa de la que se encaprichara.**

**Además, incluso si Elizabeth había capturado de alguna manera su interés, apenas lo imaginaba. Toda la atracción que se podría sentir después de conocer a alguien desde hace dos horas tendría que estar relacionado con su cuerpo, no con el corazón .**_Lo último que necesitaba era a un hombre enloquecido por la lujuria tratando de satisfacer su deseo momentáneo._

**Sí, lo mejor para mantenerlo a distancia**_**.**__**Es hora de volver a la fiesta.**_** Se volvió para caminar por un camino que la llevaría de vuelta a la terraza. **

**Una figura se inclinó hacia delante en un banco de piedra delante de ella. Al principio no le prestó atención, pero sus pies se congelaron cuando reconoció a William. Se volvió instintivamente para seguir otro camino, pero algo en la caída de sus hombros la detuvo.**

**-¿William? - dijo en voz baja, pero él no respondió. Ella se acercó, le tocó el hombro, y volvió a hablar. - ¿William?-**

**Esta vez se estremeció y miró hacia ella. - ¿Elizabeth?- Después de un momento, comenzó a levantarse, pero ella puso su mano en el hombro de nuevo, suavemente. **

**- No, no te levantes. – Dijo en voz baja.- Yo sólo quería asegurarme que estás bien. **

**Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, todavía la miraba con duda. – Estoy descansando. Estoy cansado…. **

**- ¿Ha sido un largo día, ¿no? **

**- Sí, lo ha sido. Tú también debes estar cansada.**

**- Un poco, pero estoy acostumbrada a sobrevivir con pequeñas cantidades de sueño. **

**- Yo también- Su voz era tan suave que tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo. – Pero este día ha sido agotador.**

**Cayeron en un silencio incómodo. **

**- ¿Quieres sentarte?-Preguntó de repente. Se deslizó sobre el banco, mirándola expectante. **

**Ella vaciló, pero no pudo resistirse a sus ojos, visibles incluso en la penumbra… Ella se sentó a su lado, mirando en la oscuridad, sus hombros casi se tocaban. **¿_Esto es mantener las distancias, Elizabeth? _

_**- **_**Has tocado muy bien – dijo en voz baja. – Pero, por supuesto, siempre lo haces.**

**- ¿Siempre? ¿Entonces me has visto en concierto más de una vez? **

**- Oh, sí de hecho, cuando has tocado esta noche me has recordado a la primera vez que te vi tocar.**

**- ¿Cuándo fue? **

**- En Interlochen, hace diez años. Viniste un par de semanas durante el verano. Fui a cada recital y concierto que distes. Incluso asistí a una de tus clases de piano, a pesar de que no soy una gran pianista piano. – Esperaba que estuvieran demasiado a oscuras para que pudiera ver su rubor. **

**-¿Nos conocimos?**

**- Más o menos. Esperé durante más de una hora para que me dieras tu autógrafo. **_Oh, genial._ _Acabo de mí clasificarme como su alocada fan._

**Ella lo miro, esperando ver una mueca de burla en su cara. En cambio, él sonreía, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Sus ojos ligeramente arrugados por las esquinas, y esos hoyuelos adornando sus mejillas. Esa mirada infantil, encantadora y extraordinariamente atractivo.**

**- Hmmm – Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. – Hace diez años, en Interlochen, cuando tenía 20. Ese fue el año después de graduarme en Juilliard. Estoy acostumbrado a ser diferente de otras personas.**

**Ella nunca había pensado en este aspecto tan oscuro del talento y la fama. – Tu vida debe de ser muy solitaria a veces. – dijo ella suavemente. **

**- A veces. –repitió él, con una voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro. **

**La música flotaba hacia ellos desde terraza – Creo que la banda está comenzando a tocar. – dijo Elizabeth **

**William se sentó con la espalda recta y suspiró. **

– **No quisiera mantenerte aquí. Estoy seguro de que prefieres estar en el interior con tus amigos. **

**- En realidad-dijo-, no creo que este lista para ir dentro. ¿A menos que prefieras que te dejen en paz?**

**- No. Por favor, quédate. **

**Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse. – Es una noche hermosa. Un poco frío, sin embargo, para este vestido sin mangas. . Ella se frotó los brazos desnudos para entrar en calor. **

**Él se quitó la chaqueta y se la coloco en sus hombros.- ¿Mejor? – preguntó. **

**Su media sonrisa le tocó el corazón.- Sí, gracias.- Ella envolvió la chaqueta a su alrededor, oliendo el penetrante olor de su colonia. **

**Se sentaron juntos en silencio, y esta vez el silencio se sintió más cómodo. Parecía un sueño extraño, estar sentado al lado de William Darcy a la luz de la luna, con su chaqueta. **_¿Por qué no?_ _Cosas como estas pasan todos los días._ _A otras personas._

**William rompió el silencio.- ¿Elizabeth?**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- Si te he ofendido antes con mis comentarios acerca de tu carrera, lo siento. No fue mi intención. Creo que eres muy talentoso, y yo...lo siento, -**

**Ella saco una sonrisa mecánica y luego se mordió el labio. Tengo que pedirte disculpas yo también. No debería haber dicho lo que dije antes de la canción. Es injusto que me burlara de ti así en público.**

**- Yo no te gustó. - dijo con tristeza. - pero supongo que en cierto sentido me lo he ganado.- Hizo una pausa, presionando los labios. - Sé que has oído lo que le dije a Charles esta tarde, antes de conocerte. Te debo una disculpa por eso. No me gusta sentirme obligado a conocer a mujeres lo que sucede con demasiada frecuencia, y yo solo estaba tratando de disuadirlo.**

**- Jane me dijo que ella y Charles decidieron jugar a los alcahuetes. Por favor, créeme, yo no les pedí que hicieran nada de eso. **

**- Esta no es la primera vez que Charles ha tratado de arreglarme con alguien. A veces me pregunto que piensa de mí, teniendo en cuenta las mujeres horribles que me presenta. **

**Ella lo miró fijamente.- ¡Gracias¡ - dijo ella, disparándole la mirada más fría que pudo. **

**Él la estudió por un momento, frunció el ceño, y luego hizo una mueca. - Oh, Dios, lo he vuelto a hacer. Quiero decir que por lo generalmente presenta a mujeres horribles, pero no esta vez. No creo que seas horrible. **

**- Tengo una idea - dijo con firmeza. - Los dos hemos portado muy mal hoy. Vamos a olvidarlo todo y a comenzar de nuevo.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza.- Me gustaría hacer eso.**

**Ella se levantó y le tendió la mano. - Es un placer conocerte, Sr. Darcy. Soy Elizabeth Bennet. **

**El también se levantó y, con una sonrisa en su rostro…. **

– **El placer, Srta. Bennet, es mío.- Le tomó la mano y la apretó suavemente, mirando fijamente a los ojos. **

_Whoa. Podría ahogarse en esos ojos...___**Ella retiró la mano de sus manos y volvió a sentarse. **

**Él volvió a sentarse a su lado. - Por cierto, me di cuenta de que tu disculpa no se extiende a la canción en sí.**

**- Ya lo creo que no. - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Te mereces la canción, pero no la dedicación pública.**

**Una sonrisa curvó sus labios -En aras de un nuevo comienzo, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Y tengo que admitir que lo has hecho muy bien. Eres un comediante de talento y tu voz es maravillosa. Deberías dedicarte a la formación clásica.**

**Ella apretó los labios y lo miró con un simulado enfado. – Simplemente no sabes cuándo parar, ¿verdad?**

**Entonces vio un destello de alegría en sus ojos. ¡**_Bueno, maravilla de maravillas, el hombre tiene sentido del humor!_

**Creo que va a ser un día hermoso para mañana en la boda. - dijo. **

**- Me alegro. **

**- ¿Te ha programado Charles la mañana?**

**- No hasta ahora. De hecho, quiero a salir a correr por la mañana, tal vez por la Marina. **

**- ¿Eres un corredor? - Rara vez se lo imaginó teniendo cualquier tipo de vida fuera de las salas de concierto. **

**- Es buen ejercicio cardiovascular, es algo que puede hacer casi cualquier lugar, y requiere muy poco equipo. Con todos los viajes que hago, es vital estar en forma.**

**- Sabía muy poco acerca de ti. - dijo seriamente. - Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más que un pianista. **

**Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. La banda comenzó a tocar una canción lenta que rápidamente Elizabeth identificó como **_**"The way you look tonight".**_** Ella comenzó a tararear. **

**- Vamos, canta para mí.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza. No se sentía cómoda con la idea de dar un recital privado con una canción de amor en un jardín a la luz de la luna. – El tono en el que están tocando no es bueno para mí- mintió. **

**-Entonces, baila conmigo.-Se levantó y le tendió la mano. **

**- ¿Quieres decir que quieres que vuelva a entrar?**

**- No. Baila conmigo, aquí. **

**- ¿Aquí? ¿En el patio? **

**Él sonrió. - ¿Por qué no?**

**Después de un momento de vacilación, ella asintió en señal de aprobación y se puso de pie. Se acercó, le tomó la mano y la atrajo hacia él. La chaqueta empezó a caerse de sus hombros, así que se la quitó y la puso en el banquillo. **

**- ¿No tendrás frio sin ella?- Preguntó, ya que comenzó a moverse junto a la música. **

**- Estoy bien. Me subestimas.- Su cercanía la envolvía tibiamente, era a la vez reconfortante y emocionante. Cuando llegó hasta el nacimiento de pelo de su nuca, su contacto hizo estremecer hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo.** _Si esto es un sueño, espero que nadie me despierte._

**- Me encanta esta canción.- dijo Elizabeth en voz baja. **

**William sonrió pero no contestó. Ellos habían estado bailando en silencio, un silencio más profundo que las palabras. Por su parte, habría sido feliz con cualquier canción de la banda tocara, siempre y cuando le diera la oportunidad de tenerla en sus brazos. **

**Ella suspiró. - ¿Así que no hablas mientras bailas?**

**- Lo siento. Estaba disfrutando de la música. ¿Seguro que no quieres cantar para mí? **

**Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. La noche había tomado en una calidad surrealista donde sus fantasías se fusionaban con hechos reales, lo dejó abrumado y confundido. Al principio, pensó que era otro producto de su imaginación, pero era la verdadera verdadera Elizabeth la que había compartido su banco y su soledad. Y ahora la banda tocaba una canción lenta y ella estaba en su brazo y casi echada encima de el, evoco el final de su fantasía, y una ola de deseo cruzó su cuerpo. **

_¿Me pregunto qué haría si la besó en este momento?_ _Probablemente me daría un puñetazo en la mandíbula, o peor aún, un rodillazo en la…._

**Cerró los ojos, apoyando la mejilla contra su pelo y respiro profundo. La fragancia de su exótico perfume lo intoxico. Ya no podía recordar las razones por las cuales ella era no era la mujer apropiada. Sólo sabía que en sus brazos se sentía muy bien. Luchó contra la tentación de volverla con fuerza hacia él, volviéndole la cara y capturando sus suaves labios con un beso hambriento. **_Reduce la velocidad. Respiraciones profundas. Sólo porque este pensando como un animal hambriento no significa que tenga que actuar como tal._

**La música se detuvo, seguida por los aplausos dispersos y el murmullo suave de las voces, pero él siguió bailando **

**- ¿William? **

**Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. – Shhhh**

**- Pero la música ha parado. **

**- No, No, no-murmuró él, mirándola con los ojos medio abiertos. - ¿No lo oyes? Cierra los ojos. - Y comenzó a tararear la melodía. Él le soltó la mano y suavemente le acarició el pelo, sintiéndose temblar. **

**- ¿Tienes frío?-Susurró-. **_Porque____estaría feliz de hacerte entrar en calor__**.**_** Apretó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro suave y su cuerpo se derritió en contra de su….clavo su cabeza en el hombro. **

**Fueron más allá del pensamiento, abrumados por la pasión. La presión de sus pechos suaves, llenos contra su pecho estaban volviéndolo loco. Su cabello parecía de seda contra sus dedos. En su mente, se transporto a su habitación del hotel, a sólo unos cuantos pisos por encima del patio. Se vio levantándola en sus brazos y llevándola a la cama, y ****se estremeció con el deseo, gimiendo profundamente en su garganta. **

**-¿William?-Miró hacia él, con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.**

**Él la miró, con la pasión inundando sus venas, y le susurró su nombre. Ella brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, fresca y hermosa, y él anhelaba poseerla. Sus dedos le acariciaron la suave mejilla, y sus ojos se dejaron caer de lleno, deteniéndose en la vista de sus hermosos labios. Él acunó su cabeza entre las manos y bajó su rostro hacia el de ella, cerrando los ojos. **

**- ¡William, cariño! ¡Ahí estas!¡ Te he estado buscando por todas partes.¡**

**Su mente nublada por el deseo, no le dejo ver mas allá del rostro de Elizabeth cuando, se volvió lentamente, encontró a Caroline Bingley de pie detrás de él. Llevaba un rictus de sonrisa asesina, y unos ojos llenos de furia cuando ella miró a Elizabeth. **


	18. Chapter 18

**William no podía creerlo, momentos antes, estaba ahogándose en la exquisita sensación de tener a Elizabeth Bennet entre sus brazos, con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Ahora estaban separados por varios metros, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las mejillas encendidas. Caroline tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo asesino en los ojos. Él se interpuso entre las dos mujeres, deseoso de proteger a Elizabeth de la ira de Caroline. **

**- ¿Qué quieres, Caroline?- Tartamudeó, tratando de despejar su mente. **

**- Necesito hablar contigo de inmediato. - anunció dándose aires.**

**Apretó los dientes. - Adelante, entonces. ¿Qué es? **

**- Es un asunto privado.- Caroline miró fijamente a Elizabeth. **

**- Debo volver a la fiesta; Jane podría estar buscándome - dijo Elizabeth. Se alisó el vestido en varias ocasiones, evitando el contacto visual con él. **

**No te vayas- dijo en voz baja, tratando de que ella lo mirara. - Caroline puede esperar hasta más tarde. **

**- ¡No puedo esperar ¡- resopló Caroline. - Es muy urgente. Tendrás que disculparnos. Ella pasó los brazos a través de el, en un gesto posesivo, mirando con aire desafiante a Elizabeth. **

**- No hay ningún problema. - dijo Elizabeth **

**- Adiós, William. - murmuró Elizabeth.**

**No podía dejarla ir, no de este modo. Se volvió a seguirla, pero el brazo de Caroline detuvo su avance**

**- Cariño, es una cuestión de vida o muerte.- exclamó. - Ya habrá tiempo después para volver a lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no puedo imaginar por qué te gustaría." **

**William se sacó el brazo de Caroline de encima. - No es asunto tuyo lo que estuviéramos haciendo.**

**- Cariño, sé que a los hombres les gusta ir a los barrios bajos de vez en cuando, pero, en realidad, pensé que sabias elegir algo mejor **_**que eso.- **_** Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia el camino por el que Elizabeth había desaparecido. **

**William apretó la mandíbula, los tendones de su cuello parecían de piedra. Había tolerado su comportamiento mucho tiempo para no ponerle las cosas difíciles a su amigo Charles, pero se negó a permitir su insolencia hacia Elizabeth. Empezó a contar en silencio a diez en italiano, como su madre hace mucho tiempo le enseñó a hacer cuando fuera necesario controlar su temperamento. "Otto … nove … dieci." El terminado de contar, murmurando entre dientes.**

**-¿Qué has dicho? Bueno, no importa, no importa. He tenido la noticia más horrible. ¿Puedes creer que Jane nunca firmó el acuerdo pre-nupcial? ¡No podemos dejar que la boda siga adelante sin que lo firme¡**

**William decidió no revelar que conocía la situación, simplemente pregunto- ¿Estas segura? **

**- ¡Claro que Estoy segura! Estuve hablando con Jane y surgió el tema. De hecho, ella fue la que me dijo que no había firmado ningún acuerdo pre-nupcial. ¿Charles no le ha dicho nada? Oh, William, ¿cómo podría hacer eso a papá? ¿A la familia? ¡A mí! **

**Se arrojó sobre él, sollozando histéricamente.- Vamos - dijo, sacándosela de encima con suavidad pero con insistencia.- Llorar no va a lograr nada.**

**Cogió un pañuelo de su bolso secándose los ojos y la nariz.- Oh, querido, no se lo que voy sino me ayudas.**

**- No veo lo que yo puedo hacer al respecto.**

**- En primer lugar, dime la verdad. ¿Charles te dijo algo acerca del acuerdo prenupcial? **

**Dudó. Cualquier cosa que él dijera, podría causar problemas a Charles o quedar como un mentiroso. - Lo que Charles me haya dicho en confianza se conserva en confianza. **

**- En otras palabras, debe de haberte dicho algo. ¿Así que Jane nunca vio el acuerdo prenupcial? **

**Se encogió de hombros. - Tú has hablado con Jane, ¿no? ¿Tiene usted alguna razón para pensar que te estaba mintiendo? **

**- No. sollozó ella, utilizando de nuevo su pañuelo. - No veo por qué me habría de mentir al respecto. Es muy fácil averiguar la verdad. **

**- Caroline, tengo que volver adentro.- Necesitaba encontrar Charles ¡ya¡ **

**- Pero, ¿qué hago? Papá piensa que ha firmado. Lo que significa que Charles le mintió. -Ella continuó en voz más baja, como hablando para sí misma. - Él lo arriesgó todo, nos esta poniendo a todos en peligro**

**Por un instante vio la rabia, el frío y el terror, en sus ojos. A continuación, se disolvió, y volvió a su mirada suplicante.**

**- ¿No crees que eso es lo más irresponsable que has oído?**

**-Yo no iría tan lejos, pero si tienes razón sobre lo que pasó, fue sin duda una mala idea.**

**¿Una mala idea?- Se lamentó ella. - ¡Es un desastre! Charles no se preocupa por la empresa de papá como yo. Pero papá siempre le da preferencia. Yo soy la mayor, y no es justo que me dejen de lado por ser una mujer, cuando yo estoy mejor calificada para asumir el control cuando papá se retire. Y esto sólo demuestra que no merece estar a cargo de la empresa familiar.**

**- Pero recuerda, Charles esta enamorado, y espera estar casado por el resto de su vida. Así que no creo que haya ningún peligro. **

**- ¡Pero tu sabes tan bien como yo que los divorcios entre matrimonios en principio felices están a la orden del día ¡.Y si ocurre, la señora Bennet va a hacer que Jane desplume a mi familia.**

**- No puedo estar en desacuerdo en ese punto. ¿Por qué no hablas con Charles? Todavía hay tiempo para que él hable con Jane. Ella podría estar dispuesta a firmar el acuerdo si se lo enseña. **

**Ella respondió con rapidez, como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta. - No puedo. No me va a escuchar, nunca lo hace. ¿No puedes hablar con él? **

**- Lo haré, pero no sé si servirá de algo. Incluso bajo la amenaza de que todo se descubriera, Charles podría negarse.**

**- Bueno, si él no te escucha, tienes que decirle a papá lo que sabes. Es la única solución. **

**- Él la miró fijamente. ¿Por qué tengo que hablar yo con tu padre? Se lo puedes decir tu misma.**

**- Oh, querido, sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero no me atrevo. - Ella agarró su brazo, sollozando.**

**- Estoy muy involucrada emocionalmente. Charles es mi hermano. Yo nunca podría vivir conmigo mismo si le rompo el corazón al interferir en su matrimonio, o por causar una brecha en su relación con papá. Ellos ya tienen un montón de problemas, tú ya sabes.**

**- ¿Así que en tu lugar, quieres que traicione a mi mejor amigo?**

**- Charles te perdonará al final. Tarde o temprano vas a entender que es por propio bien. Pero si se lo digo yo a papá, Charles me odiara. Va a pensar que estoy más preocupada por mi propia fortuna, que por él, y por nuestra familia. **

**- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Voy a tratar de razonar con Charles, pero no voy a traicionarlo. **

**- Sin embargo, tú podrías decirle a papá que escuchaste mencionarlo por accidente a Jane, y así quedo fuera del problema. Es por el bien de la familia, y de todas las personas que podrían perder su empleo si le ocurriera algo a la empresa.**

**Era inútil tratar de explicarle el concepto de lealtad personal. - Yo no voy a hacerte el trabajo sucio.**

**Ella lo miró fijamente, sus cejas levantadas.**

**- ¡Cariño, es una terrible manera de decirlo! Vamos, ahora, se un buen chico y hazme este favor. - Pasó un dedo lentamente a lo largo de su antebrazo, mirándolo coquetamente a través de sus pestañas. – Y si me ayudas, estoy segura de que podría encontrar una manera muy gratificante de agradecértelo. **

**Sacudió la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás.- No sé de qué otra manera voy a decírtelo. No voy a actuar a espaldas de Charles. **

**- Oh, está bien.- suspiró ella melodramáticamente. - ¿Pero vas a hablar con Charles, y a tratar de convencerlo?**

**- Ya te dije que lo haría.**

**- ¡Oh, gracias, querido! Sabía que podía confiar en ti. - Ella le echó los brazos alrededor de él una vez más, lo besó con entusiasmo en los labios. **

**Él se apartó de ella con disgusto, apenas resistiendo la necesidad de buscar su pañuelo y limpiarse la boca.**_No esperaba que ella fuera la que se llevara mi beso esta noche. _**Caminó detrás de ella hacia la terraza. Al pasar por la puerta, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo besó en la mejilla. **

**- Gracias de nuevo, cariño- le murmuró al oído. **

**Elizabeth estaba en el borde de la pista de baile, mirándolo fijamente. Su corazón dio un salto cuando detecto un toque de nostalgia en sus ojos, aunque él sospechaba que sufría de un caso agudo de una ilusión. Él quería bailar con ella de nuevo, a disfrutar de su sonrisa, a pasar el resto de la noche a su lado. Pero primero tenía que hablar con Charles. Su amigo tenía que su gran secreto se había desplomado. **


	19. Chapter 19

Siento muchisimo haber tardado casi un año , (madre mia) en actualizar lo siento mucho , por circunstancias muy especiales no he podido escribir , espero , poder hacerlo a partir de ahora mucho mas seguido.

Cap 19

En el momento, que Elizabeth vio pasar a William a través de la puerta del patio, empezó a temblar . Sus pensamientos se inclinaban hacia un lado, rebotando en los rincones más remotos de su cerebro .

Había estado a punto de besarla. Él la habría besado, si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Caroline. Y el beso no habría sido del todo un inocente beso en los labios. Las llamas saltaban en sus ojos, lo que lo hacia todo muy pasional.

Pero el recuerdo de haber estado entre sus brazos no era lo que la hacia temblar era el hecho de que había querido ser besada , que lo había anhelado con una intensidad que casi detiene su respiración y la hizo temblar de arriba abajo. Lo ansiaba incluso ahora.

Eso estuvo mal , loco , peligroso e incluso puede que auto destructivo. William Darcy nunca besaría a una muchacha insignificante como yo. Y si lo hacia era para intenciones mucho mas placenteras que el mero hecho de besar.

Sus ojos, sin atenerse a sus pensamientos , se fijaban de nuevo en él y lo estaba devorando con la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron y Lizzy , se quedo inmóvil , esperando que no se notara su turbación en el rostro. En cambio, la calidez de sus ojos , la lleno y la envolvió . Empezó a caminar en dirección a ella, y ella apretó los pies contra el suelo, decidida a dejar de temblar.

Pero con una sonrisa que parecía mas de cortesía que de simpatía , pasó junto a ella, continuando para unirse al grupo en el que estaban Charles , Jane y los Bingley al completo . Cuando paso a su lado , observó restos de pintalabios rojo brillante, en la mejilla y en los labios , los mismos labios que habían estado tan cerca de ella . Sintió un chispazo de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que el pintalabios de Carolina era del mismo color.

Necesitaba a Jane. Su tranquila y sensata hermana , podría ayudarla a ver el sentido en el sinsentido. Pero Jane estaba ocupada con los Bingley. Y Charlotte estaba en la pista de baile con Roger Stonefield, bien envuelta en sus brazos mientras se sonreían el uno al otro. La mente de Elizabeth no pudo hacer otra cosa que remontarse en sus recuerdos para recordar la extraordinaria sensación de estar entre los brazos de William , con su poderoso cuerpo presionando con el de ella . El temblor comenzó de nuevo , y mas fuerte que antes.

- ¡ Oh, por favor! Deja de actuar como una idiota . Caray, si que afecta la luna llena.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de acabar esta frase mental , la orquesta termino su canción y Charlotte y Roger salieron de la pista de baile juntos y se acercaron a ella.

- ¡ Hola, Liz!- La voz de Charlotte estaba una poco demasiado alegre, casi con seguridad debido a la barra libre- ¿ Por qué no has estado bailando?

- He estado fuera hasta hace poco.- explicó Elizabeth. Afortunadamente, Bill Collins había estado bailando con la esposa de Jim Pennington. De lo contrario, probablemente se habría pegado a su lado, y a ella le escaseaba la paciencia suficiente como para tratar con Bill.

William y Charles caminaban en direccion al patio. Cuando pasaron cerca de ellos Elizabeth vio observó que el lápiz de labios había desaparecido del rostro de William . Los ojos de William buscaron su boca y sintió que se derretía bajo la cálida caricia de su mirada , lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desaprecio por la puerta y lentamente se giro hacia Charlotte y Roger sonriendo con timidez.

- Roger, ¿podrías traerme otra copa?- Preguntó Charlotte.

- Johnny Walker Black con hielo- dijo Roger. ¿Quieres una copa Elizabeth ?

- Una copa de Chardonnay , gracias.

- Ok. - Roger se dirigió hacia el bar.

Charlotte se volvió inmediatamente hacia Elizabeth - Está bien, rápido, antes de que Roger regrese, ¿ Que es lo que esta pasando entre William y tú?

Elizabeth nego con la cabeza – Es una historia muy larga , ademas Roger regresara pronto. Mañana te lo cuento.

Charlotte se encogió de hombros. - Roger puede tomar el aire un rato .

- Pero os estais llevando muy bien , no queiro echartelo a perder.

- No pasa nada . Ademas hemos hecho planes para mas tarde. Nos vamos a ir a bailar salsa cuando todo esto acabe.

-¿Bailar Salsa?. No sabia que supieras bailar salsa.

-Y no se , pero siempre he queirido probarlo y el me va a enseñar a aprender. Quizá tenga suerte esta noche.

Elizabeth suspiró. - ¿Cómo lo haces?.

- ¿Cómo hago qué?

- Estar cómoda con un hombre con tanta rapidez. Lo conoces solo de un par de horas y ya estas lista para pasar la noche con él.

- No soy una romántica incurable como tú , Lizzy. Mis necesidades en un hombre son bastante básicas , que sea presentable , interesante y bueno en la cama , teniendo todo eso , soy un chica feliz. Roger lleva dos de tres , tendré que confirmar el pleno.

Pero esto no es el asunto Vi la forma en que tu y William se miraban , y pensé que tendría que ir a buscar un extintor. Quiero saber todos los detalles.

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera comenzar su historia, Roger regresó con las bebidas. Charlotte le dijo algo al oído y Roger se fue a conversar a una mesa donde los miembros de Jazz Golden Gate estaban sentados. Charlotte llevó a Elizabeth a una mesa cerca de las puertas del patio.

- ¿No le importa?- Preguntó Elizabeth.

Charlotte elevó las cejas de manera significativa. – Le he prometido que mas tarde se lo recompensaría. Bueno , ¡Desembucha¡

Elizabeth frunció el ceño , intentando saber por donde empezar. – Todo comenzó con el duelo musical de esta noche.

- ¡ Ah, por cierto, fue increíble!- Interrumpió Charlotte. - Al parecer mi gusto ha mejorado desde que salimos de Interlochen, no recuerdo haber babeado tanto nunca en mi vida. ¿Quién sabía que la música clásica era afrodisíaca?. Me gustaría haberlo arrastrado a los arbustos.

Elizabeth se sonrojó al pensar lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir en el jardín.

- ¡Lo sabía!- Grito Charlotte ,al darse cuenta de la expresión de Elizabeth. - Te vi entrar un poco nerviosa. Estabas allí con el ¿Verdad?

- Salí a tomar aire, y lo vi solo en un banco.

-¿Tal vez porque alguien se ensaño con el , frente a todos los invitados a la fiesta?

- Lo sé, lo sé. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Me pidió disculpas, y se disculpó por algunas de las cosas que ha hecho y dijo hoy en día. Y nos pusimos de acuerdo para empezar de nuevo.

- Bueno. ¿Y luego qué?

- Acabamos hablando un rato ,fue una conversación muy agradable. Y luego me invitó a bailar.

Charlotte sonrió. - ¡Excelente! ¿Cuándo vais a bailar?

- Ya lo hemos hecho . Bailamos ahí fuera - . Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza hacia el patio.

¿Ahí fuera? Uuuuhhh , en su propia sala de baile. Estoy impresionada.

- Fue maravilloso. - dijo Elizabeth. - Me sentí, … no sé muy bien cómo describirlo. Estábamos bailando, y se detuvo la música, pero nosotros no , y luego me miró a los ojos y yo lo mire a el y …. no podía respirar. Iba a darme un beso, y ….

Charlotte pregunto- ¿Te besó? !Así se hace, Lizzy¡

- No. Cuando estábamos apunto de besarnos , nos interrumpió Caroline.

-¿ Interrumpió el beso?

- Ella no interrumpirlo nada , ya que no llego ha haber nada.

- Sabia que ella solo traería problemas , pavoneándose como si fuera la dueña del lugar. No se como un hombre tan bueno como Charles puede ser su hermano. – Charlotte fulminó con la mirada a Carolina , que estaba conversando con sus padres . -

Tal vez podamos convencerla de que salga a la calle y empujarla contra un autobús.

- Me parece bien. – dijo Elizabeth , ahogando la risa.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasó después?

- Caroline insistió en que tenía que hablar con él , en privado de un asunto muy urgente.

- No me extraña , ¿has visto como se cuelga de su cuello?

Elizabeth suspiró.- No quería pensar en eso. ¡Oh, Char! , él fue tan dulce cuando estuvimos fuera. Me puso su chaqueta en los hombros para no tener frío, y fue tan sincero y amable. Y cuando sonreía, casi me derrito . Pero ...

- ¡ Sigue ¡

- No dejo de pensar , el motivo que tendría para besarme no creo que pueda ser porque le he robado el corazón. Casi no me conoce, y además, esta fuera de mis posibilidades , rico , famoso y magnifico. Y sexy. ¿Por qué un hombre como el va a interesarse por mi en lo mas mismo?

- Me parece que no te van a gustar mis teorías. ¿Tu tienes alguna?

- Bueno, sí, claro que la tengo . Justo antes de que fuera a besarme , estábamos los dos apretados . Y me di cuenta de que estaba…..- Elizabeth se detuvo, avergonzada con la cara roja.

- ¿Sí?- Brillaron los ojos de Charlotte con interés.

La conversación se vio interrumpida breve mente cuando Caroline Bingley pasó con su padre.

Elizabeth oyó a Caroline decir: - Ahora, sé que Charles no quiere hablar contigo,pero está en el patio. Sólo te tomará un minuto.

Tan pronto como el padre y la hija pasaron las puertas del jardín , Charlotte se volvió hacia Elizabeth - Me muero por saber por que tienes toda la cara roja.

- No importa- Elizabeth no podía imaginar cómo iba a explicárselo sin morirse de vergüenza.

Elizabeth miró a Charlotte. - Bueno, está bien. Estaba excitado...

- Así que, ¿podría decirse que Lydia y yo teníamos razón , sobre los músicos y su sangre caliente ? - Preguntó Charlotte con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Char. - exclamó Elizabeth. - !Por el amor de Dios¡Deberían lavarte la boca con jabón. - farfulló Elizabeth.

Charlotte miró de reojo a Elizabeth – Nota mental : comprar una cinta métrica para Lizzy, extra larga.

- Por favor, va en serio . Realmente necesito que me ayudes.

Charlotte se obligó a poner la cara con una expresión más solemne. - Lo siento. Continua.

- Creo que tenía la intención de hacer algo más que darme un beso. Tal vez esperaba que subiéramos a su habitación del hotel.

- No necesariamente. Mira, no estoy diciendo que no le gustes Es evidente que le gustas . Pero los chicos ven a una mujer guapa y enseguida piensa en verla desnuda. William estaba haciendo mucho más que eso , te tenia en sus brazos , así que él se emocionó. Eso no es un delito, y eso no quiere decir que fuera a tratar de intentar algo mas que un beso . Tampoco estoy diciendo que sea una atracción solamente física , ya sabes que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. -Eso no puede se verdad . Él casi no me conoce, y de todos modos, yo no soy su tipo. Apuesto a Caroline Bingley estaba en lo cierto.

Charlotte soltó un bufido. - Me sorprendería que así fuese, pero dime lo que dijo.

- Mientras entraba en la sala del jardín , escuché que decía que a todos los hombres les gusta ir a los barrios bajos de vez en cuando.

- Alto ahí, Lizzy . Tu no eres un barrio bajo para William , o cualquier hombre. Tienes talento , inteligente y bonita . Tendría mucha suerte de tener a una mujer como tu en su vida. Así que deja de hablar de ti misma como si fuera de clase baja.

Elizabeth sonrió. - Está bien, mamá. Capto el mensaje.

Charlotte continuó - Estoy segura de que Cruella de Bingley se limitó a decir eso por que estaba locamente celosa.

Elizabeth se rió con amargura. - William tenia su barra de labios por toda la cara cuando entro después.

- Si tenia lápiz de labios en la cara puedo apostar lo que quieras a que eso ha ocurrido sin cooperación de William . Ella siempre esta tocándolo o con cualquier excusa para que la agarre. El cada vez que la ve , sale corriendo en la otra direccion.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Me estoy poniendo paranoica, ¿no?

- Sí, un poco lo eres, y Lizzy aquí entre tu y yo , ¿Crees que un hombre como con el que has estado en el patio , es capaz de hacer eso solo por sexo?

Charlotte había dado en el clavo. Elizabeth no creía que fuera un mujeriego - Pero yo no sé quién es el verdadero William - protestó Elizabeth

- Te entiendo - dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa triste. - Realmente, entiendo por qué estás nerviosa. Pero piensa en que solo lo conoces de un día , y si es un manipulador , no es muy bueno. ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que te sientes atraída por él, y que esa atracción parece ser mutua? Eso es una cosa buena, Lizzy . Debes disfrutar de ello y no huir como si fuera una maldición.

- ¿Y luego qué? Una vez que estemos de vuelta en Nueva York, ¿piensas que va a venir a recogerme en limusina al barrio y que va a llevarme a Le Bernardin para una cena romántica?

- ¿Por qué es tan imposible de imaginar?

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza con resignación. - Te digo lo que el le dijo a Charles antes. El esta acostumbrado a mujeres elegantes , sofisticadas de la alta sociedad, personas como Caroline , supongo.

- ¿No se si lo has notado pero no se ha casado todavía? Tal vez está buscando algo diferente.

- No - declaró Elizabeth con firmeza. - Deja de engañarte. Nunca estaría interesado en mí para algo más que una aventura de una noche. Y, además, todavía se comporta de esa manera tan arrogante que me dan ganas de estrangularlo. El hecho de que sea amable y cariñoso de vez en cuando , no cambia nada.

Charlotte iba a responder cuando oyeron la voz del señor Bingley desde la terraza, gritando. - ¿Qué? ¿Acabas de decir que ella no ha firmado el contrato pre- nupcial?

Charlotte y Elizabeth se miraron con el ceño fruncido. Elizabeth no pudo oír la respuesta , pero su enfadada voz pronto sonó de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está? ¡Dile a Jane que venga aquí ahora mismo!

Caroline entro a la sal con grandes aires de importancia , e interrumpiendo la conversación de Jane con su madre , se llevo de un brazo a Jane hacia el jardín.

Elizabeth miró a Charlotte en el horror. - Tengo que salir ahí fuera. No sé cuál es el problema, pero Jane va a necesitar a alguien de su lado , si tiene que enfrentarse al Sr Bingley.

- Pero supongo que Charles está ahí fuera, por lo que la defenderá...

Elizabeth se puso de pie. - Yo voy a ir. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Charlotte sacudió la cabeza. - Suena como un asunto de familia. Mejor voy a intentar convencer ala banda para que empiece a tocar de nuevo y así ahogar los gritos. Y cuando salgas cierra las puertas , para mantener el asunto en privado,

- Buena idea , Char. Gracias

- Buena suerte ahí fuera , aunque no parezca un buen sitio para estar.


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20

William estaba advirtiendo a su amigo Charles de que su hermana Caroline, conocía el hecho de que Jane no había firmado el acuerdo prenupcial, cuando la furiosa voz del señor Bingley rompió el silencio del jardín. El padre de Charles caminaba hacia ellos respirando fuego y azufre, con Caroline corriendo a su lado, con un estudiado rostro de inocencia.

Durante la ausencia de Caroline que fue en busca de Jane, el señor Bingley había seguido gritando a Charles, cortando por parte de este, todo intento de explicación. Pronto, Caroline regresó arrastrando a Jane, perpleja todavía por la forma en que Caroline la había sacado.

- ¡Ven aquí, muchacha!- Gritó el señor Bingley. – ¡No sé a lo que estas jugando con mi hijo , pero ya te hemos descubierto¡

- No entiendo- respondió Jane en voz baja

- ¿Así que vas a fingir que no lo sabes? - Bufó el señor Bingley. - Bien, entonces-Voy a ser muy claro. No voy a permitir que mi hijo se case a menos que firmes el acuerdo pre-nupcial.

William se sorprendió al ver a Elizabeth acercarse al grupo. Se detuvo junto a Jane, quien la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de contestar al señor Bingley.

- ¿Qué acuerdo prenupcial? - Preguntó Jane.

El Señor. Bingley negó con la cabeza. - Es posible que tus artimañas hayan funcionado con mi hijo, haciéndole olvidar sus obligaciones con la familia, pero te aseguro que a mi no me engañas.

- ¿Charles?- Pregunto Jane.

Charles abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salían las palabras.

- Jane no sabia que el acuerdo pre-nupcial existía. - Intervino Elizabeth.

- Nadie te ha preguntado tu opinión- Gruño el señor Bingley. – Esto no es de tu interés. Dudo que alguien de su clase pueda comprender la magnitud de este asunto.

William dio un paso en dirección a Elizabeth, para poder utilizar u cuerpo como escudo protector, por segunda vez esa noche. Pero pronto se hizo evidente que no necesitaba su protección, cuando contesto al señor Bingley con un tono mordaz.

- Es asunto mio, si mi hermana esta siendo atacada injustamente. En cuanto a los otros insultos, me parecen de un pomposo y un arrogante bastar…

Jane negó con la cabeza. - No, Lizzy, no lo hagas. Me alegro de que estés aquí, pero por favor deja que me ocupe de esto. - Se volvió hacia Charles. - ¿De qué esta hablando tu padre?¿Existe un acuerdo pre nupcial que tengo que firmar?

Charles contesto miserablemente – Sí.

- ¿Y por que no me lo has dado?

- No quería insinuar que no íbamos a estar juntos para el resto de nuestras vidas. Sé que nuestro matrimonio va a tener éxito, y por eso el acuerdo pre-nupcial no tiene sentido.

- ¿Entonces, nunca te lo dio?- Preguntó el señor Bingley, mirando a Charles.

- No- respondió Charles, mirando a William para obtener ayuda.

- Es cierto, papá. - intervino Caroline - Jane me dijo que ella nunca había visto al acuerdo prenupcial.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso? Gruñó el señor Bingley, con expresión de enfado.

- Lo siento, papá. Pero me entere hace menos de una hora. Yo quería que Charles tuviera la oportunidad de de decírtelo por el mismo.

El señor Bingley se volvió hacia Charles.- Eres tan patéticamente débil que una mujer joven oportunista puede venir y hacer que se te olvide tu obligación con la familia.

- ¿Cómo se atreves a hablar de mi hermana de esa manera? - Espetó Elizabeth.

El señor Bingley se volvió hacia ella con furia. – Hablare de ella como se merece que hable de ella, y no voy a ser atacado por una mala y fracasada actriz.

- Señor Bingley, no….- Protestó , Lizzy , William podía sentir la furia que salía del cuerpo de Elizabeth , a su lado , el se movió , para poner su mano en la parte baja de su espalda , para tranquilizarla , y ella dio un pequeño paso hacia el , mostrando sorpresa y gratitud.

- Señor Bingley, creo que insultar no es la mejor manera de ….

- Darcy , será mejor que se mantenga fuera de este asunto – interrumpió el señor Bingley – Mostraste una buena voluntad al intentar convencer a Charles , para que consiguiera el acuerdo prenupcial firmado por Jane , pero lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es llevarse dentro a esa jovencita , para que podamos resolver este asunto sin mas contratiempos.

Jane camino hacia Charles y le cogió la mano. ¿Por qué no me has dado el acuerdo? - preguntó ella con suavidad. – Lo habría entendido.

- Eso ya no sirve para nada.- replicó el Sr. Bingley. - Mi hijo me ha demostrado que no se puede confiar en el, mientras que esta bajo su influencia. Voy a permitir que la boda se celebre del mismo modo en que estaba planeada, pero sólo si aceptan mis condiciones. En primer lugar-

- Pero, señor Bingley. – Dijo Jane sorprendida.

- Tranquilícese, jovencita. En primer lugar, tendrás que firmar el acuerdo pre-nupcial, y lo vas a hacer esta noche. Voy a enviar a mi abogado, por fax una copia del acuerdo.

William se sintió aliviado. Todo eso era inevitable, y era lo mejor. Tal vez el resto de condiciones no serian tan duras. Charles había traicionado a su familia, y la confianza de Jane con su conducta engañosa, y había dado a su padre la excusa perfecta para inmiscuirse en su vida.

- Sé que papá puede sonar un poco autoritario a veces, Jane, pero estoy segura de que entiendes que es necesario para proteger el negocio familiar - comentó Caroline en un tono conciliador.

- Sí, por supuesto.- contestó Jane- Y estoy dispuesta a leerlo y firmarlo, siempre y cuando….

- Tu no pones las condiciones aquí - interrumpió el señor Bingley. – Vas a firmar el acuerdo, sino, para mañana no habrá boda.

Jane miró suplicante a Charles. William se siente frustrado con su amigo, que estaba de pie en silencio, con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

El señor Bingley miro a Charles - Mi segunda condición es , que no esperes a los seis meses que acordamos para mudarte a Los Ángeles , quiero que te mude en cuanto llegues de tu luna de miel.

Jane se volvió hacia Charles. - ¿Seis meses? ¿De qué está hablando?

William hizo una mueca. Pobre Charles. Pero él se lo buscó.

Charles habló por fin. – Era todo el tiempo que estaba dispuesto a dejarnos quedar aquí, pero pensé que quizás podríamos prorrogarlo unos meses más y finalmente no le importaría si no me mudaba a Los Ángeles.

Elizabeth se quedó boquiabierta. William nuevamente la tocó suavemente en la espalda, y dio otro pequeño paso hacia él. Anhelaba estar bajo la protección de sus brazos.

- Pero Charles - dijo Jane, con voz temblorosa – discutimos esto, y decidimos que nos quedaríamos en San Francisco.

- Eso es absurdo. - escupió el señor Bingley - Charles tiene que dirigir la empresa familiar, y su sede esta en Los Ángeles. ¿Como va a poder dirigir la compañía si vive aquí? Eres una chica codiciosa y tonta.

William sintió como la tensión de Elizabeth crecía, y temía que fuera a lanzarse contra el señor Bingley. Rápidamente tomó la palabra.

- Señor Bingley, ya esta siendo una mala situación, como para que encima insulte a Jane . No hay motivo para ello.

El Señor Bingley se volvió hacia William. - ¿A así? Ya sabes, que me he mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, por respeto a tu familia. Pero nunca he aprobado tu amistad con mi hijo. Eres una mala influencia, y es probablemente de donde Charles ha sacado sus peores decisiones.

William se acercó al señor Bingley y se irguió - ¿Soy una mala influencia?", Dijo en un tono elevado.

- No te pongas altivo conmigo jovencito. El hecho de que hayas tenido éxito como músico, no quiere decir nada , seguro que decepcionaste a tu padre en muchísimas cosas.

William se obligó a parecer tranquilo, a pesar de que la ira lo estaba ahogando, por la amistad que le unía a Charles, no se permitiría replicar al señor Bingley , pero le era muy difícil callarse. Tendría que contar por lo menos hasta 100 en italiano para sosegarse.

Mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura, se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Elizabeth sobre la suya. Le apretó la mano en señal de gratitud silenciosa.

- Papá, por favor, no digas esas cosas de William, sabes perfectamente que él es un muy buen amigo, y muy querido por nosotros. - susurró Caroline, con una sonrisa almibarada. - Además,¿No deberíamos volver al asunto de donde van a vivir Jane y Charles.

La cara de Jane era el ejemplo de la desilusión. - ¿Charles, por que no me dijiste lo de mudarnos a Los Ángeles?

- Chiquilla, debería haberlo sobreentendido. – Bufo el señor Bingley – En Los Ángeles es donde se gana el dinero en el que quieres poner tus garras.

- No estoy interesada en el dinero. - dijo Jane. - Estoy enamorada de Charles. Y como dije cuando lo visitamos en Los Ángeles, tengo un bufete de abogados aquí , en San Francisco, que solo tiene cuatro años . Me encanta mi trabajo. No puede esperar que renuncie a el como si nada.

- Por supuesto que puedes. Ya hablamos de esto cuando estuvisteis en Los Ángeles y nada desde entonces ha cambiado. Como esposa de Charles, tendrás muchas responsabilidades sociales. No vas a tener tiempo para trabajar.

- Aunque estuviera de acuerdo en eso, no puede esperar que cierra mi buffet de una semana para otra.

- Bien. - replicó el señor. Bingley. - Tu quédate aquí. Pero Charles se ira a Los Ángeles una semana después de la luna de miel.

- ¿Cómo venderemos la casa? ¿Donde vamos a vivir cuando estemos en Los Ángeles?

- Charles puede mantener la casa de San Francisco como una inversión.- El señor Bingley continuó: - Y por casa en Los Ángeles, no os preocupéis en la finca podremos vivir desahogadamente todos. Es bastante amplia. Así podré vigilar a Charles.

Evidente esto hizo perder los nervios a Charles - Padre, no puede obligarme a hacer eso. Soy un adulto, puedo decidir por mi mismo.

- Muy bien. - Dijo el señor Bingley, con firmeza – Desafíame si es lo que quieres. Pero si no haces lo que te digo, ya no serás hijo mio. Tu parte de las acciones en la empresa están revocada, yo lo hice.

- ¡Pero, Padre, no puedes hablar en serio¡

- Estoy totalmente decidido – El señor Bingley se volvió hacia Jane y dijo con dureza - Así que ya ves, jovencita , si tú y Charles no se ajustan a mis condiciones, no podrá tocar un centavo mio. A continuación, redirigió la mirada hacia su hijo. - Creo que su interés por ti se esfumara , ahora que no tienes nada.

William estaba harto de esta escena tan desagradable dijo - Creo que Charles y Jane necesitan un poco de privacidad para que puedan hablar."

- Yo no lo veo necesario. - replicó el señor. Bingley.

- No, William tiene razón. - dijo Charles en voz baja . - Por favor, Jane, vamos a algún sitio donde podemos hablar tranquilamente.

- Creo que es una buena idea. - dijo Jane.- ¿Dónde?

William se sintió aliviado de finalmente poder ayudar. Sacó la llave de su habitación del bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Charles . - Aquí, por favor, utilice mi habitación.

- Gracias, Will.- Charles cogio la llave con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

- Muy bien, si piensas que es necesario. – Dijo el señor Bingley - Tu madre y yo estaremos en nuestra suite. Avísanos cuando hayas tomado una decisión. Mientras tanto voy a llamar a mi abogado para que me envié una copia del acuerdo.

- ¿Qué les vamos a decir a nuestros invitados ? - Preguntó Jane a Charles.

- Yo me encargo de eso.- se ofreció Elizabeth. - Se está haciendo tarde de todas formas, apuesto a que la mayoría de ellos están listos para irse. Pero voy a tener que pensar en algo para decir a los amigos de Charles , por lo de la despedida de soltero , supongo que la quieres cancelar. "

Charles asintió con la cabeza. – Claro que si , es lo mejor. Necesito estar esta noche con Jane.

- Yo te ayudare - dijo William a Elizabeth. Disfruto de su sonrisa llena de gratitud , tranquilidad y calor en el corazón .


	21. Chapter 21

Cap 21

- Lizzy , ¿de que estas hablando? – exclamo la señora Bennet. ¿Dónde esta Jane? ¿Y Charles , querida? Tengo que hablar con ellos. Ya sabes que no pueden dejar la fiesta antes que sus invitados.

- Mamá, están bien. Por favor, no te preocupes. Los Bingley tienen un asunto familiar y Charles y Jane los están ayudando. Deberíais ir a casa.

William y Elizabeth se habían puesto de acuerdo para contar una historia , que cubriera la ausencia de los novios y de los Bingley . Como dama de honor , a Charlotte , y a Jim Pennington, otro de los padrinos de boda de Charles . Elizabeth le hubiera dicho a su padre la verdad también, pero pensó que era mejor mantener a su padre fuera de todo el problema.

- ¡No! - dijo la señora Bennet desafiante.- Esperare a Jane hasta que vuelva.

- De verdad, mamá, se está haciendo tarde. Jane quiere que te vayas a casa y duermas un poco , para que mañana este fresca y descansada para la boda.- dijo Elizabeth en un tono zalamero. Y lo más probable es que Mary este en casa ya. ¿Es que no quieres verla?

- ¿ A quién le preocupa María? Puedo verla más tarde. Tengo que hablar con Jane.

- Vamos, Francie. - dijo el señor Bennet. - Lizzy sabe lo que dice. Piensa en todas las fotos que van a tomarnos , debes tener un buen aspecto. Vamos a casa a dormir.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Kitty y a Lydia?- Sugirió el señor Bennet a su esposa. - Dios sabe dónde están. Pero ,me gustaria sugerir que vayamos donde se reunen los camareros.

Justo en ese momento, Lydia aparecio en la sala. - Kitty esta vomitando en cuarto de baño.

- Pobre. - exclamó la señora Bennet. "- Debe haber sido algo que comió.

Lydia dio un resoplido. - Lo más probable es que fueran los chupitos de tequila que hemos estado tomando.

Elizabeth miró hacia William mortificada, pero él estaba hablando con los Hurst en la puerta , no había escuchado nada. Lizzy suspiró de alivio. La señora Bennet fue corriendo al baño para ayudar a Kitty, con Lydia dando tumbos detrás de ella.

Charlotte se acercó a Elizabeth. - Bueno, Roger y yo nos vamos. Te llamo a casa de Jane en un par de horas y me cuentas lo que ha pasado.

Elizabeth abrazó a Charlotte. - ¿Estás segura de que no estarás demasiado ocupada como para llamar?

Charlotte sonrió. - Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar un minuto o dos para una llamada de teléfono. - Su sonrisa se desvaneció. - En serio, Lizzy , si quieres que me quede , yo ….

- No, estoy bien. No hay necesidad de que te quedes. Y William esta siendo muy amable, el me esta ayudando.

- Piensa en lo que dije sobre él- dijo Charlotte con seriedad. - ¿No estarás pensando que te esta ayudando en todo esto , solo para llevarte a la cama?

- No, claro que no. Es el padrino de Charles , esta para ayudar . Lo hace por Charles , no por mi.

Charlotte suspiró. – Igual que antes , estas decidida a luchar contra lo que sientes.¿no? Es tu decisión pero .creo que eres muy tonta. De todos modos, te llamare más tarde.

Roger para decirle algo a Charlotte, y entonces se despidió de Elizabeth. Tan pronto Charlotte y Roger se fueron, se acerco Bill Collins.

- Elizabeth, siento mucho que no hayamos tenido tiempo para hablar después de la cena, y estoy especialmente arrepentido de no haber bailado juntos. Te estuve buscando, pero no te encontré. Tal vez podrías reservarme el primer baile de mañana.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, preguntándose si habría boda mañana. Si , la hubiera , tenia en mente una pareja diferente.- Creo que el primer baile , lo abren los novios ,según tengo entendido , pero después será un placer bailar contigo. Hill , muchas gracias , por acompañarnos esta noche.

- Fue un gran honor y un placer, te lo aseguro. Espero volver a verte mañana. Tenemos que hablar sobre tu entrevista del lunes . Te puedo aconsejar para agradar a la señora De Bourgh. Me tengo que marchar ya , hasta mañana Elizabeth .Buenos noches.

El señor. Bennet apareció a su lado. Él la miró fijamente. - ¿ Es serio el asunto entre Jane y Charles?

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio. - Me temo que la boda puede estar en peligro , papá. Pobre Jane , Charles le ha estado mintiendo , el señor no pudo estar más desagradable. Fue horrible.

El señor. Bennet le cogio la mano - Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es sacar de aquí a tu madre y a tus hermanas. Pero si necesitáis algo , no dudes en llamar. No importa lo tarde que sea. ¿Entendido - El señor Bennet la abrazó suavemente, para placar su llanto, acariciando su espalda. – Ya veras Lizzy , como todo saldrá bien.

William se acercó a ellos . Elizabeth soltó a su padre . William sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y en silencio, se la entregó . La simpatía que encontró en sus ojos , le dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo , pero respiró hondo y recuperó el control de sí misma.

Los otros invitados fueron finalmente yéndose, dejando a William y Elizabeth juntos y solos en la sala.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Incluso te dejare conducir , si quieres. - Era la única cosa que se le ocurria para levantarle el ánimo.

Ella sonrió, con sus ojos llorosos.- Gracias, pero me voy a quedar esperar Jane, por si me necesita. ¿Sabes donde puedo tomar café a esta hora? Necesito un poco de cafeína.

- Podríamos ir a la sala Club Floor y esperar allí. Esta aquí mismo en el hotel , y tengo entendido que siempre tienen café disponible.

- Gracias. Suena bastante bien.

_Sí, claro que lo es, porque significa la oportunidad de tener una conversación tranquila , mientras esperamos. Al salir de la sala, Elizabeth le sorprendió tarareando en voz baja._

- Pareces muy contento , teniendo en cuenta de lo tarde que es , y todo lo que ha pasado. – comentó Lizzy.

- Supongo que sí - respondió cuando entraban al Club Floor.

_Sintió una punzada de culpa cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez su estado de ánimo , no era el mas apropiado , dada la desagradable escena del jardín y el conflicto entre Jane y Charles. Pero entonces Elizabeth le sonrió. Se quedo maravillado de lo que una sonrisa suya ,podía hacer con su corazón , lo tenia desbocado. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo William , comenzó a tararear de nuevo. _


	22. Chapter 22

Cap 22

Jane podía ver como las manos de Charles, temblaban mientras trataba de abrir la habitación de William . Finalmente la llave entro y se abrió la cerradura.

La suite estaba lujosamente decorada en ricos tonos de oro y azul. Jane contempló la habitación, y se pregunto con dolorosa ironía , que tal vez , su suite de noche de bodas , seria parecida a esa, quizás nunca la vería ya. Alzó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada implorante de Charles y respiro profundamente.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Charles la cogió de las manos. Con gran remordimiento, dijo - Lo siento mucho. Sé que debería haberte dicho la verdad. Pero tenia miedo de perderte y no lo podría soportar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza tristemente. – Pero, Charles , tu falta de sinceridad , me ha hecho comprender que no me respetas.

- Pero, el acuerdo pre – nupcial, no es amor de verdad. Yo no quería molestarte pensando en que en un futuro, no estaríamos juntos.

Ella aparto las manos- ¿Has olvidado que soy abogada? Y no cualquier abogada, Charles , estoy especializada en derecho de familia.. ¿ Como puedes creer que no lo iba a entender?. Tu padre tiene toda la razón ,al insistir para que firmara el acuerdo, para proteger los activos de la compañía , no me extraña que tu padre se enfadara cuando se entero de que no lo firmé.

- Entonces , fírmalo- dijo con un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Lo firmaría , si tuviera tiempo de leerlo primero y de enviárselo a un amigo de profesión , que a redactado muchos acuerdos como este. Pero tu padre espera que lo firme inmediatamente , sin leerlo ni nada. Y no pienso fírmalo con las condiciones que tu padre impone. Además tenemos problemas mas graves que un estupido acuerdo.

Hizo una mueca. - ¿Te refieres a lo de mudarse a Los Ángeles?. Lo siento mucho , yo solo quería que fueras feliz.

- ¿Y esta es tu manera de hacerme feliz? ¿Mintiéndome?.

- De verdad , que pensé que podríamos seguir aquí en San Francisco, y no quería preocuparte con ello.

- Pero cuando lo estuvimos hablando , acordamos que nos íbamos a quedar a vivir en san Francisco , pero , si incluso compramos una casa.

- Pensé que podríamos quedarnos aquí , un año y alargarlo. Supongo que fui muy idealista. Nuestra empresa tiene su sede en Los Ángeles. Si voy a dirigir la compañía algún día, necesito vivir allí.

- ¿Finalmente , te vas a hacer cargo de la empresa? Pero ,si detestas ese trabajo.

- Detestarlo , es poco. Charles suspiró. - Tienes razón. Odio mi trabajo. Pero yo soy su único hijo varón , y es su compañía. Y algún día será mía. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Jane cogió las manos de Charles entre las suyas, y lo miró a los ojos- ¿Y si hablas con tu hermana Caroline? A ella le encanta el negocio , y seguro que seria muy feliz.

- Mi padre insiste , que como hijo varón de la familia , tengo que ser yo quien asuma esa responsabilidad.

- Estoy segura que con el tiempo , se adaptara y especialmente si Caroline hace un buen trabajo. He pensando en eso desde que nos fuimos a Los Ángeles el mes pasado, y realmente creo que ella le sacaría mas rendimiento. Tiene el carácter que se necesita para ser director de una multinacional.

Charles se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, y luego se apartó de ella. - No, él nunca lo va a aceptar y no puedo defraudarlo de esa manera. Vamos, cariño, sólo admite los términos de mi padre y todo saldrá bien. Mucha gente odia su trabajo. Además Los Ángeles , no son tan malos como la gete dice. Siempre hay buen tiempo , podemos ir a la playa siempre que queramos. No tendremos que vivir con ellos , tendremos nuestro propio hogar , y tomaremos nuestras propias decisiones.

- Lo siento, pero ya no te creo. Dices que podremos tomar nuestras propias decisiones , pero eso ya la hemos hecho . Decidimos quedarnos en San Francisco. Creo que tu padre ya ha tomado todas nuestras decisiones.

- Admito que mi padre es muy cabezota. Pero él es el jefe de la familia, y es muy inteligente. Él levanto la compañía de la nada. Ha logrado cosas , que algunos hombres solo soñarían con hacerlas. Le debo lealtad.

- La lealtad, sí. Pero, ¿le debes tu libre albedrío? Tienes 32 años ¿No deberías permitirte tomar algunas decisiones por ti mismo?

-¿Así que si , tienes un desacuerdo con tus padres , sales corriendo?

Jane luchó por contener las lágrimas. - Esto es más que un desacuerdo. Tu padre controla todas tus acciones. Por lo poco que me has contado, y por lo que he oído hablar de Caroline, autoriza cada decisión que tomas. No es de extrañar que lo odie , te hace ver como un completo incompetente.

Él apretó los labios con fuerza, con el rostro enrojecido. - No estoy bajo su control. - murmuró. Cruzó la habitación y se quedó mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a ella.

- Yo creo que si Charles , y me rompe el corazón verlo.

Se volvió para mirarla. - Me dices que debo tomar mis propias decisiones. Y si quiero estar cerca de mi padre y hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de mí, ¿no es esa mi elección también? ¿Por qué tengo que elegir entre los dos?

- Pero lo obedeces por miedo , no por que realmente tu quieras hacerlo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo!

- Cuando estuvimos en Los Ángeles , el mes pasado te convertiste en un hombre totalmente diferente. Te convertiste en una sombra . Dejaste que tu padre me insultara , como lo ha hecho esta noche. No interviniste , nunca me defendiste , ni siquiera tratarte de ayudarme a explicar todo. Te quedaste allí y no dijiste nada.- Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su cara, y continuo con un susurro quebrado. – Creo que he perdido casi todo el respeto que te tenia a partir de ese fin de semana en Los Ángeles, nuestro compromiso esta roto desde entonces.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Creí que eso ya estaba olvidado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esto era aún más difícil de lo que había pensado. – Si , por que pensé que ya habías hablado con tu padre y se lo habías aclarado todo. Pero ahora se que todo era mentira. Charles , no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida , que no respeto. Y ahora mismo no te respeto nada. – Las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas , tratando de reprimir los sollozos. – Esta es la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer , pero…

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. – No , le hagas caso.- susurró. – Ya se irán.

- Charles, Jane, soy yo. - trinó Caroline a través de la puerta. - Papá ya ha recibido una copia del acuerdo pre-nupcial.

Charles abrió la puerta , y Caroline irrumpió en la habitación , ignorando la tensa atmósfera que se palpaba en el ambiente , y le entrego el acuerdo a Jane.

- Aquí esta el acuerdo pre-nupcial. Asegúrate de leerlo detenidamente. Hay algunas condiciones , que probablemente tengas que pensar mucho. No sabia que papa iba a ser tan duro.

- Gracias por traerlo Caroline , y gracias por la advertencia. Pero , ¿podrías dejarnos solos?. Estamos teniendo una conversación importante. – dijo Jane con firmeza.

- ¡Oh! , claro por supuesto , no se donde tengo la cabeza. ¿Puedo usar el baño primero?

Charles la cogio del brazo – Creo que será mejor , si regresas a la habitación de papa. No queremos invadirla privacidad de William , ¿verdad?

- ¡Oh, no, no, por supuesto, pero ...! - Su voz se apagó cuando Charles la acompaño bruscamente hacia la puerta.

Caroline se volvió para irse, y comentó.- Yo solo quería que supieras que estoy de vuestro lado . Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Me siento como i yo hubiese tenido toda la culpa , por querer descubrirlo.

Jane negó con la cabeza. – No , no ha sido culpa tuya. Has sido muy amable conmigo y te lo agradezco.

Caroline sonrió y abrió la puerta. – Charles asegúrate de hacer todo lo posible por mantener a una mujer tan maravillosa.

Cerró la puerta detrás de su hermana y se acercó a Jane. - Cariño, te prometo, que vamos a arreglar , todo el asunto después de la luna de miel. Mi padre esta realmente enfadado conmigo . En cierto modo tiene razón. Os mentí a los dos.

- Sí, pero….

- Apuesto a que si aceptamos las condiciones ahora , se enfriara , y para después de la luna de miel , apuesto a que nos dejara quedarnos en San Francisco por un tiempo.

- ¡Charles , no¡

- Vamos cariño , firma el acuerdo prenupcial , e iremos a ver si esta la Suite Nupcial disponible para esta noche.¿Que tal un buen baño caliente , champán , fresas y toda mi dedicación para ti?¿No suena perfecto? – dijo mientras se perdía en un reguero de besos por su cuello ,intentando vencer la tensión de Jane.

Jane trató de ignorar el reconfortante sentimiento de estar entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras ella dijo:

- No pareces entender. No quiero pasar la noche contigo.

- ¡Ah ¡ , claro , se me olvidaba . No puedo ver a la novia el Día de la boda. Además es posible que quisieras pasar tu ultima noche de soltera con Lizzy. Bueno supongo que puedo esperar hasta mañana para estar a solas contigo.

- No , Carlos , eso no es lo que quiero decir.

Su cara cambio , por completo- Ya te lo he dicho cariño , mi padre va a cambiar de parecer cuando se le pase el enfado.

Jane se salio de sus brazos a regañadientes. - Esto ya no se trata de tu padre , Charles. Me has mentido , de eso se trata . Te amo , pero no te respeto y no puedo casarme contigo. Ahora no. Tenemos que suspender la boda.

- ¡Pero sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti¡

Lo agarró de los brazos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos . – Entonces vamos a hablar con tu padre , trata de convencerlo de retrasar la firma del acuerdo , hasta que yo lo haya leído detenidamente , necesito mas tiempo para revisarlo.

- Está bien , si eso significa que no te perderé , lo haremos. Supongo que comprenderá que necesitamos tiempo , después de todo el que ha metido la pata soy yo , no tu.

Ella respiro profundamente. – Y también le diremos que te vas a tomar un año de excedencia ,para poder ausentarte de la empresa durante un año o dos. Caroline puede hacerse cargo de la dirección y tu mientras puedes buscar un trabajo con el que realmente disfrutes ,y si entonces no te gusta , y decides que quieres trabajar con tu padre , nos mudaremos a vivir a Los Ángeles.

Charles palideció ante la sugerencia. – Nunca va a estar de acuerdo con estas condiciones.

- Nunca lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos.

- Lo siento, Jane , pero no puedo hacerlo . Se molestaría muchísimo , le estaría diciendo que no quiero trabajar con él. Las cosas solo irían a peor.

- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

- El podría dejarme sin dinero , como amenazo antes.

- Pero , si no necesitamos el dinero . Yo tengo mi buffet , y tu tienes tu experiencia trabajando con tu padre. Seguro que tienes muchos contactos , estoy segura que no tendrías problemas para conseguir un trabajo.

Charles , lo pensó por un momento , pero luego negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento , pero…..no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Ni siquiera puedes sugerírselo?

- No. Lo siento, cariño. No puedo defraudarlo de esa manera.

Jane se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y respiró hondo. - Entonces tenemos que decirnos adiós.

- ¡No, no puedo dejar que hagas eso¡

Deseaba besarlo de inmediato, pero en lugar de eso , enderezó los hombros. – Creo que todo el mundo estaba en lo cierto , nos lanzamos a este matrimonio sin conocernos lo suficientemente bien.

Él le limpió las lágrimas . - Te quiero, y eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, llorando.- No. Charles tu necesitas pensar sobre lo que quieres de tu vida. Si quieres ser la sombra de tu padre , vete a Los Ángeles. Pero espero que no lo hagas , porque no me gustaria ver sacrificar tu alma , para un hombre tan cruel y amargado como tu padre.

- Es mi padre, del que estás hablando. Sé que es difícil, pero sigue siendo mi padre.

- Lo siento. Sé que es tu padre. Pero eres un hombre bueno , maravilloso. Eres un hijo del que la mayoría de los padres estaría orgulloso , y sin embargo , el tuyo te trata con desprecio. Te mereces algo mejor y espero que algún Día te des cuenta de eso.

Dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. - Entonces quédate conmigo y ayúdame. Te quiero.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a nadar en sus ojos de nuevo. Ella le acarició la mejilla y la besó suavemente. – Y yo también te quiero . Te amo. Pero como están las cosas, no puedo estar contigo. Adiós Charles.


	23. Chapter 23

Cap 23

Contrastando con el tormentoso ambiente , que habia dentro de la habitación de William, todo estaba tranquilo y sereno en la sala Club Floor. Era un sitio elegante y cómodo para gente adinerada , los mismo que ocupaban las suites del hotel. Esa noche la intensidad de la luz había sido bajada y en la chimenea crepitaba un fuego acogedor y atractivo.

En la sala solo había dos ocupantes . William se sentó en un sofá carísimo de damasco y oro. Se sentó allí con la esperanza de que Elizabeth quisiera rápidamente compartirlo con él. Pero ella había elegido un sillón rojo delante de él. Se había quitado los zapatos y se había acurrucado las piernas y tenia los ojos cerrados.

Bebió un sorbo de café, y miro con una sonrisa contemplativa su rostro mientras dormía. Por extraño que pareciera a pesar del largo día y de su cansancio , el estaba totalmente alerta y despierto. Se sentía como si estuviera montando guardia , mientras que Elizabeth dormía.

A pesar de que era tarde, la ciudad no estaba del todo dormida. Un camión restalleo en la calle vecina. Elizabeth se agitó y abrió los ojos. Ella parpadeó y bostezó , sonriendo con timidez cuando vio a William mirándola.

- Lo siento, ¿ Me he quedado dormida?. No era mi intención hacerlo. – murmuro con voz ronca .

- No te preocupes por eso. - dijo en voz baja.- Ha sido un día muy largo.

Se frotó el cuello y estiró los brazos, suspirando. – Y eso que todavía no ha terminado. ¿Ni una palabra de Charles o Jane?

- Nada. No sé si eso es una buena señal o mala.

- Espero que puedan solucionar las cosas.

William tomó una respiración profunda. - ¿Elizabeth?

Ella lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, y en silencio, esperando a que continuara.

- Sobre lo que sucedió antes…..

- ¿Quieres decir…..?

- Si , cuando estábamos en el patio solos. Quiero pedirte disculpas.

Se miró las manos, cruzadas en el regazo. - ¿Por qué? Si tu no me has forzado a nada.

En ese momento aparecio un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. – No te estaba pidiendo disculpas por eso …..Lo único que lamento , de ese aspecto es que no tuvimos la oportunidad de terminar lo que empezamos.

- Terminamos de bailar , ¿no?- dijo Elizabeth con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

- No me refería a eso y bien lo sabes.-respondió él, con su voz profunda y acariciante.

Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, y William sintió ahora una ola de deseo como el que Elizabeth le había provocado antes. Ahora deseaba que estuviera con él , en ese sofá. , y acabar de besarla. Pero la distancia entre ellos era demasiado grande , sobretodo cuando Elizabeth apartó la mirada y de el y se miró las manos de nuevo.

Continuó con su disculpa. – Lo que quiero decir es que lamento mucho que Caroline fuera tan grosera contigo esta noche.

- Eso no es culpa tuya.

- Me temo que lo es indirectamente al menos. Caroline y yo nos conocemos desde hace machismo tiempo , y bueno , si me perdonas la inmodestia , se siente un poco atraída por mi.

- Entonces , ¿es todo un malentendido?. ¿Vosotros dos, no?

Guillermo se estremeció. Por supuesto que no. No hay nada entre nosotros, excepto en la imaginación de Caroline. Pero es muy difícil desalentarla. Hoy especialmente , no se porque.

- Tal vez la atmósfera de la boda , la anima.

- En realidad, creo que fue por otra razón. Le comente algo acerca de unos bonitos ojos. Creo que al hacerlo advertí a Caroline y se le dispararon todas las alarmas.- dijo mientras miraba a Elizabeth a los ojos. Ella se ruborizo y prefiero cambiar de tema.

- Eso debe ser muy molesto. He tratado con hombres que no quieren un NO por respuesta , parece que Caroline es de esas.

El estómago de William se apretó al pensar en los hombres que habrían tratado de forzar a Elizabeth. - De todos modos, ella fue grosera contigo , porque nos vio ... bailar ... juntos. Estaba tratando de proteger , algo que solo existe en su imaginación. Lo siento mucho.

- No te preocupes por eso. No puedes evitar ser irresistible. – Elizabeth se ruborizó y rápidamente agregó. - Para ella, quiero decir.

William ahogo un gemido- De todos modos quería que entendieras y supieras que ella no es parte de mi vida.

- Supongo que quería hablar contigo sobre el acuerdo pre-nupcial.

Él asintió con la cabeza de mala gana. Le molestaba que Caroline le hubiera manipulado para hablar con Charles , en el momento accidental en el que ella llevaba a su padre fuera a tomar casualmente el fresco , y que este pudiera escuchar la conversación.

Elizabeth miró el reloj en la esquina. - Dios mío, ya es tarde. Con todo lo que pasó, ¿sigues pensando en ir a correr mañana por la mañana?

- Espero que sí. Trato de correr casi todos los días, y hoy no he hecho nada de ejercicio. no he tenido ningún ejercicio en la actualidad. Pero después de una noche como esta, probablemente no saldré muy pronto. ¿A qué hora crees que se habrá ido toda la niebla?

Es difícil predecir las condiciones meteorológicas aquí, pero los días de calor en esta época del año la niebla por lo general se pronto. Pero el Golden Gate seguro que sigue con niebla.

- Me gustaría ver eso.- William sólo había visto este fenómeno en las fotografías.

- Es un espectáculo asombroso. ¿Y sabes dónde puedes ir a correr? A Crissy Field en el Presidio. Por la línea de la costa , es un magnifico paseo y unas maravillosas vistas. ¡Ah¡. Una sola cosa mas.

- ¿Sí?

- Te sugiero que cojas el autobús hasta allí. No creo que estando cerca del presidio quieras dejar por allí tu Z3. Espero que no te pierdas.- bromeó con una luz impúdica en sus ojos.

Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia. - Oh, creo que podré encontrar el camino de vuelta. Tengo un excelente sentido de la orientación. Y tengo que comprar un mapa de todas maneras. Gracias. La verdad es que es un plan excelente.

William sintió una punzada de culpa , mientras él se estaba divirtiendo, el mundo de su amigo, se estaba haciendo añicos. Sin embargo, no había nada que hacer por Charles en ese momento.

- No hay de qué. No soy una corredora habitual, pero me encanta salir a pasear, sobre todo aquí.

Teniendo en cuenta el entusiasmo en su voz, le preguntó - ¿Prefieres San Francisco a Nueva York?"

- Me gusta Nueva York, pero San Francisco, está en mi sangre y siempre puedo sentir como me llama.

- Tengo entendido que vas a hacer una entrevista de trabajo para el Conservatoria de l Pacifico.

- Sic creo que es una gran oportunidad y me gustaria volver a casa. Pero las probabilidades no son muy altas. Creo que hay mas candidatos , y tengo muy poca experiencia en la enseñanza.

Guillermo sonrió con satisfacción . Tenia la oportunidad de ganarse su agradecimiento. - Sabes, Catherine de Bourgh, la decano del Conservatorio , es …

Se oyó como una puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe, y luego la voz de Charles en el pasillo. - ¡Jane, por favor, vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes dejarme!

Elizabeth y William intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y ambos se pusieron de pie. Mientras lo hacían, Jane entró en la sala Club Floor.

- ¿Estás lista para irnos , Lizzy?. - Preguntó Jane. Su voz era tranquila, sin embargo, Elizabeth vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Charles se precipitó en la sala. - Jane, espera.

Jane se volvió hacia Charles. - Ya hemos pasado por esto.

- ¡ No podemos terminar así¡Te quiero!

Jane se detuvo un largo rato, frente a Elizabeth, de espaldas a Charles y Guillermo. Isabel veía la agonía en los ojos de Jane, se volvió hacia Charles.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que has cambiado de opinión y que estas dispuesto a tratar de negociar un compromiso con tu padre?- Elizabeth se sorprendió por la posesión que Jane estaba teniendo de sí misma.

- Ojala pudiera, pero como te dije, el nunca lo aceptaría. No tenemos otra opción que aceptar sus condiciones.

- Entonces, lo siento mucho, Charles, pero no puedo casarme contigo.- Jane se volvió hacia Elizabeth. - Por favor, ¿podemos irnos ya ?

- Por supuesto.- contestó Isabel, agarrando su bolso. Ella y William intercambiaron una breve mirada , y se apresuro para acompañar a Jane , que ya salía por la puerta.

Un ascensor llegó, y montaron . Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Jane.

- Lizzy, por favor, sácame de aquí. - sollozó.

Elizabeth abrazó a su hermana llorando, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas también .

– Estoy aquí, Jane. Yo me ocuparé de ti.


End file.
